Sky High
by whatistheretoponderabout
Summary: Flight attendant Brittany never thought she would find love, let alone 25,000 feet in the air. Suddenly thrown into a life of danger, gangs and a mysterious messenger, Brittany faces new trials as she follows the messenger across the globe. When did flying suddenly become so complicated for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard to American Airlines flight 180 from Los Angeles to New York. Please be sure that all seats are in the upright position and personal carry-on items are stowed away in the overhead compartment before takeoff. Before we depart from the gate, we ask that you turn off all cell-phones and other electronic devices. We will be showing an inflight video on emergency procedures before takeoff, if you need assistance; please let me or any of the other flight attendants know. My name is Brittany and once again we would like to welcome you onboard, please enjoy your flight."

The job is easy and the money is good, but I had big dreams too. After I graduated college I thought I could hopefully land a great paying gig dancing in either of the big cities of NYC or LA. Now I travel between the two cities so often I can't even remember the last time I went to a dancing audition. Being told 'No' over and over at auditions is really discouraging and I needed a job to pay the bills and loans piling up. A friend suggested working on a plane and now here I am, handing out peanuts and ignoring the pervy gazes sent my way by the men in business class.

* * *

><p>Today was just any other day, my life has become pretty monotonous and although the everyday seems the same for every flight, it's the people that make it interesting enough. Yes even the annoying, perverted and crazy ones. Everything is like a colorful picture book and the passengers float across the pages with their stories and actions. The crying baby with his mother near the emergency exit, the expensive suits that constantly ask for a glass of wine so they could get a better glance of my ass and of course the various regular people.<p>

The happy couple on their honeymoon, the hoodie wearing college kids returning home, wide eyed children playing their games and the other passengers, all so different but together in one place for a time. I love their expressions the most, the happy, the sad, the frustrated and the tired. Each person has a story and it helped pass the time imagining what each person could be doing. Today my eye catches a stiff looking woman sitting in one of the economy right aisle lanes. I finish my announcements and do the demonstrations on cue along with the motions on the screens. I watch the tense woman, petite with caramel skin, wavy dark hair, rigid posture and wearing a white jacket with loose jeans and sneakers pay the screens no mind, continuing to stare outside with her headphones on.

Her slim neck turned towards the window on her far end and seemingly ignoring everything and everyone. The slight shift of her legs crossing shook me out of my stupor and reminded me to smile and finish along with the demonstrations. A quick check on passengers along the aisles included my newfound fascination with this innocuous woman sitting in an aisle seat, it clearly seemed like she would rather have the window.

While I was helping another person buckle correctly near her, I discreetly checked her over and tried to figure out her story. Too old to be a college student, too bored to be a first time flier but yet she was so stiff, the muscles could be seen straining from her turned neck. Maybe she was scared of flying. I noticed a small leather bag resting against her legs and smoothly walked over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Miss. Excuse me, miss?"

Whether she chose to ignore me or I didn't tap her hard enough, the woman never reacted to me and I continued to look down at her in puzzlement. The gentlemen on her side must've seen me because he turned his face to her and pointed to me directly behind her.

"WHAT? The fuck do you want, old man?"

Shocked by the girl's outburst, my face mirrored the one of the gentlemen in shock with a trace of fear. Jeez, someone's testy today. I tapped her shoulder again, to better divert her attention to me instead of the man who was only trying to help. The minute she turned around my eyes zoomed in on her lips. They were still set in a snarl but the fullness of them matched the equally fiery hazel set of eyes squinting back up at me. Her long lashes almost touching her cute cheeks in her anger. I pulled myself away from her mesmerizing eyes and coughed a little to assert myself back into work mode and addressed her again.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're taking off soon and your bag needs to safely be tucked under your seat or in the overhead compartment."

I watched as she gave me a once over and mumbled something under her breath and deftly shoved her bag under the chair in front of her using her foot.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

I shined a tentative smile at her and gave a small nod before moving on. Walking quickly and finishing my duties, I headed to the back and waited for my cue from the captain to take my seat. Rude passengers, it wasn't my first time handling them but this incident with the women before had me a little puzzled. I tried to catch a glimpse of her from the back but could only see her well-manicured fingers tap impatiently on the armrest.

"Britt, you alright?"

I turned around and looked straight at my co-worker Quinn. We became easy friends after a few fly-arounds and worked well together as a team.

"Oh Quinn, I didn't see you there, no I mean yes, I'm fine, just another one of those passengers."

"I know exactly what you mean, I had to strap down this 6 year old myself and she certainly wasn't making my life easier. So who is it this time?"

"Umm, I mean you can't see her from here, but she's sitting towards the middle, white jacket."

"Well, do you want me to take care of it? I can take your side instead so it's not a big-"

"NO! I mean…I got it Quinn, thanks. She wasn't being difficult, she was just…"

"She was just? Ohhhh I get it now…Brittany, she's hot isn't she?"

"Oh My God, Quinn!"

I didn't even have to check my face to feel a hot rush of warmth flooding my cheeks. It definitely wouldn't be the first time Quinn has caught me checking out girls, but that usually only happened when we were off work. I prided myself on being professional and good at my job, regardless of the circumstances. I watched as the huge grin stretched across Quinn's face before being cut off by the captain seconds before I could retort my answer. I sat down in a huff and waited for Quinn to do the same as we began to take off. I whispered harshly at her as we began to buckle ourselves into our seats and got ready.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Jeez, we're at work, I was just trying to tell her to move her bag, I wasn't checking her out okay?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I didn't say anything about checking her out…but that's exactly what you were doing, weren't you? Telling her to move her bag my ass, Hah!"

Frustrated at my friend and still unable to push the blush I was sporting on my cheeks away, I huffed at her and ignored her snickers and prodding. Aren't we almost safe enough to go back to work yet? Goddam pilot is taking forever to take off.

"Aww come on B, I was just kidding, no harm done. You know I can't help it. Plus you haven't dated in forever and honestly, you've been single long enough. I know dating is hard Britt, but it's time to get back out there. Plus your ex is a bitch anyway so it's time to move on, more fish in the sea you know. Or at least in this case a flying hot piece of ass in the sky."

"I know, I know, it's just, I don't know if I'm ready to date again, I mean come on Quinn, the past blind dates you set me up on were completely horrendous."

Quinn had the decency to at least look sheepish as we both remembered well the girls she set me up with. There was the stalker girl who wouldn't take no for an answer, the introvert who was afraid of almost everything and of course who could forget the girl who tried to rob me after our date.

"Yeah, Quinn, I think I'm done taking your advice on love for now."

"Jeez I said I was sorry, how was I to know that girl was going to snatch your purse when you went to the bathroom? Look I'm not telling you to ask the girl out on a date, just chat her up. We're stuck on this hunk of metal for at least 5-6 hours, the least you could do is talk to her again."

"How do I even do that, last time she almost bit the head off of the guy next to her, let alone me."

Quinn smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows around and smiled evilly back at me.

"Nuh uh, whatever it is, Fabray, I don't want to hear it. All your plans end up with me being stalked, hurt or robbed, so no way."

"Oh come on Britts, totally one time things, but this time I got an even better plan. Do you remember that the back…"

The intercom crackled alive again as the captain informed everyone that it was safe to unbuckle and move about. Thankfully the flight was a short one and a red eye so most passengers would already be gearing up to catch a small nap before landing. The night shifts were definitely one of the best times to work since people were less rowdy and there was a smaller chance of any incidents happening. Brittany went about tidying up her food cart and began stocking up to push it down the aisles. Wholeheartedly ignoring the glances sent her way by Quinn, she instead focused on carrying the right amount of snacks and beverages.

* * *

><p>Successfully grabbing enough things for her cart Brittany quickly sped down the aisles, mainly to avoid Quinn, but also to see the woman who caught her interest from before. She tried to pace herself but couldn't help tapping her shoes when a passenger took too long to choose between soda, water, juice or alcohol. She kept the genial smile plastered on her face as a bald man eyed her chest longer than needed while trying to 'decide' what soda he wanted. She only carried Sprite and Coke. The dirty bastard.<p>

"So what do you recommend…Brittany?"

Reading my nametag does not take that long asswad, eyes up here douche! I sighed internally but kept my smile intact as I ignored his dirty looks.

"Sir, I only carry Sprite and Coke. If you are unsure I also have juice, water and alcohol."

I finally was able to pass him a cup of water after a woman, clearly annoyed by her lecherous neighbor, spoke up and requested her own drink instead. I continued my stroll down until I reached the woman I've been eyeing and did a quick analysis of her again. I was surprised to see her entire posture still had not changed. Stiff posture, earphones snug against her head and body turned directly towards the window. I gently asked the man from before if he needed anything before trying to tackle the woman who clearly seemed to want to ignore me.

I wondered what was so fascinating outside the window, it was almost pitch black outside and there really wasn't anything you could see from this altitude. I turned to the woman and was about to ask when I glanced at the window instead. There in the reflection of the glass pane was the mesmerizing eyes staring directly back at me. I stared back wide eyed as I suddenly realized that the woman had me in her sights the entire time and was not actually actively ignoring me. I felt my lips part a little as I continued to stare right back at her face in the window. I saw her quirk an eyebrow at me and grin as if she was a naughty child caught with her hand in the cookie jar but was unapologetic.

When I finally was able to tear my eyes away from the window, I coughed lightly and instead booted up my training and asked her if she wanted anything. When I didn't get a response back, I stared down at her turned head and realized she really wasn't going to bother answering me. Instead of just letting Quinn take care of her or be exasperated and continue on to the rest of the passengers, I tilted my head back to staring at the window and was surprised to be presented with an impish smile staring right back at me.

I cocked my hip a little and forced a little sigh before pointing to various items in the cart for her to see. When she finally nodded after my fingers landed on some orange juice, I poured her a cup and then realized my dilemma in handing it to her if she wasn't going to turn around and get it. I looked at her folded up food tray and reached to pull it down when I felt her hand wrap itself around my wrist stopping my actions.

I was left immobilized as I looked into the window and watched her gently release my wrist to then only slowly trail her fingers to my own and gently liberate her cup of juice from my hands. Where did her hand come from? I could've sworn it was laying still on the armrest and then all of a sudden I felt her smooth fingers caressing mine. She must have lightning fingers or something. Oh God, wrong thing to be thinking about right now.

I inhaled sharply and stood up quickly as I grasped my own hand and stared back at our reflections. I then saw her tip the cup in my direction in thanks. My legs moved without my notice as I tried to flee the scene with as much dignity as possible, my face felt so warm I must have been blushing profusely. Who was this woman? The one that causes my heart to race and thump, resounding loudly in my chest, who is she?

Stopping my train of thought, I pulled together as much will power as possible and continued my journey down the aisle. I had a job to do and no mysterious, albeit incredibly alluring, woman was going to stop me. Besides I had to finish up the line and get back to Quinn, she must have seen our interactions from the other side of the plane and was probably dying for me to finish so we could chat in the back. No sooner had I finished unloading my cart and putting away any miscellaneous items, I found the presence of Quinn quietly but excitedly stirring right behind me.

"Quinn, if you don't stop fidgeting I will put something in your drink, preferably a sleeping aid."

"Well? Oh my god Britt, if you don't tell me what happened I swear I will turn on the intercom and start reciting all your nasty habits when you're at home."

"Oh whatever pfft. I don't have any nasty habits."

"You leave your clothes all over the place even though your apartment has an indoor washing machine."

"Well I'm tired and you know we're not even home all the-"

"You also leave empty food cartons everywhere, brush your teeth once a day, shower when you feel like it, don't pick up after Lord Tubbington and-"

"Okay, okay! So maybe I'm a bit of a messy person, it's not exactly a crime you know."

"So tell me then! What just happened? There is no way you stood there for so long to pass her a cup of juice. Now spill."

"Well…at first I thought she was ignoring me. I mean she wasn't being very subtle before about being disturbed. So I mean I was just trying to ask if she wanted anything but she wasn't even looking at me."

"So what happened then?"

"Well it turns out she wasn't ignoring me after all. I kinda sorta caught her staring at me through the window…"

"Wait, what?"

"She was looking at me through the reflection, but we didn't really talk. We just kind of stared at each other."

As much as it seemed kind of juvenile I thought there really was something to our silent conversations. We haven't formally talked to one another but there was just something about her that drew me in like a bear to honey. And honestly who could get over that hot bad girl exterior. I always do fall for the wrong type of girls. I sighed and switched back to my conversation with Quinn before she got too far ahead and I couldn't keep up with her anymore.

"Soo, what are you going to do about it? I mean technically you haven't spoken a full sentence with each other yet and I can tell you're already really into her."

"Well yeah, Quinn. I mean she's totally hot and you know what my type is. She fits that bill completely. I just don't want anything to happen; we are still on the job you know."

"You make it seem like we're cops, Britt. We're flight attendants. Not to mention, hot gay flight attendants. It's hard enough trying to keep a relationship, let alone finding someone we like. If you think you have a shot at her then grab her attention before she gets off and you never get to see her again. I mean come on, what is there to lose, right? If anything bad happens you probably won't see her ever again anyway."

"Lucky for you to say, you already have a girlfriend waiting at home. How is Rachel by the way?"

"Nuh uh, you can't change the subject on me that easily Pierce. She's fine though, thanks for asking, now back to our conversation. Just, you know, do your thing. You're pretty hot yourself in your own right, Brittany. Flirt with her a little and see what comes of it. You never know if you don't try, right?"

I sigh and nod in acknowledgement. As much as I don't want to admit it, Quinn is right. What are the chances of making a connection twenty thousand feet in the air? What is there to lose anyway? I look at my watch and notice that three hours had passed and there was only 2 left until we landed. It was either now or never. If only I could gather enough courage to walk over and speak to her. I pace in the back near the restrooms, giving me the space and quiet needed to formulate a plan to speak to the mysterious woman. How can I get her attention without making a scene and falling into an awkward situation?

* * *

><p>While I pace back forth behind the curtains, I vaguely note it being pushed aside and a person passing through to the restroom. I shoot a cursory glance up to see who it is and lo and behold, the same woman occupying my mind for the past few hours waltzes through. I widen my eyes in her direction and watch dumbly as she smirks a devious smile, casting the image onto her beautiful face and continuing to walk slowly towards me. Her slow movements remind me of a predatory cat stalking its prey. With her hips swinging side to side and her deliberate steps towards me, I began to realize she was getting closer and closer. Wait, is she going to kiss me?<p>

I clench my skirt tightly in my hands and squeeze my eyes shut, not knowing what could happen and hoping this wasn't a dream. I feel her breath skim over my lips and I couldn't help but breathe in the smell of her perfume. A slight whoosh of air passes my cheek and I shiver at the close proximity of her lips to my face. A soft but deep chuckle whispers into my ear as she speaks beside me.

"Hey, you're kinda in the way of the bathroom."

I quickly shake myself out of my stupor and mumble a quick apology before letting her pass. I train my eyes on her as she passes me by and steps into the bathroom. Right before the door closes I swear I saw her wink at me before the occupied portion slides closed. I squeal a little and try to shake off some of the nerves and shock from meeting the woman so abruptly at the back of the plane. Okay chill out Pierce, now is the perfect opportunity. Just wait a bit for her to finish and act natural. Strike up a conversation with her at least and its mission accomplished.

I pull my uniform to straighten out the wrinkles and check in a side mirror for any touch-ups. No sooner had I finished making sure I looked alright I heard the door slide back open and the woman steps out. I clear my throat trying to get her attention before she walks away or my courage fails. I get a better look at her now, she is slightly shorter than me but her body exudes a world of confidence. Her casual stance is paired with sensible sneakers, jeans and a hoodie. There really wasn't anything eye popping about her, in fact, she looked like any other plain Jane. Except her eyes, they were a stormy brown and screamed knowledge, critique and power.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry, yes, I mean well, I just wanted to apologize to you if I offended you in anyway."

Smooth lines there Casanova, any other witty things coming out of your mouth today? I cringe at my lame comment and wonder how I even graduated school. The woman seemed confused at first but took it in her stride and smiled back at me.

"Oh please don't say that. Actually I should be sorry about before, sometimes I can be a bit of a grouch so I hope you would forgive me if I came off as a bit of a bitch."

"Oh no! Not at all. I mean, yeah okay its safety protocol but I bet you were planning to do it later anyway. Besides, I would take you any day over the perverts I deal with."

"Oh is that so? Do you get a lot of them normally?"

I lean back onto a wall and begin regaling her with stories of touchy business men and lecherous old farts trying to cop a feel. I even mention in passing about the man I dealt with before and I could swear I saw her face twitch a little. I brush it off and continue my stories about horrible passengers, ending with a funny story about a man and his constant need to press the service button. I smile at how easy our conversations are becoming and can't help but want to know more about this gorgeous woman in front of me. We laugh and share other stories about plane rides and I find my attraction to her growing as the time goes by. We finally fall into a companionable silence and I silently pray this isn't the end of our meeting. She tilts her head to the side at me and smiles earnestly before resting her hand on my arm.

"You know, you're pretty cool Brittany. Why can't all flight attendants be like you? It would make my life a hell of a lot easier."

"Oh you're just saying that, do you fly a lot normally though?"

"Hmm, you can say that I suppose. I'm in the air a lot for work so my life has practically been spent in airports and in the sky."

"Oh what do you do?"

"Umm, I work in security a lot so it kind of has me everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

"Ah, I totally understand what you mean."

I pat the hand on my arm reassuringly and aimlessly began rubbing slow circles across the back of it, soothing and understanding. I surprise myself with a thought and tugged her hand in between mine to better direct her attention to my question.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this; you must think I'm so rude. I'm sorry but I don't even know you're name! You must think I'm so stupid, I mean obviously you know who I am by my nametag but I didn't even remember to ask you yet. God, I'm so empty headed sometimes. I'm Brittany, by the way."

"I'm…uhh San, you can call me San."

"Well San, it is very nice to meet you."

I genuinely smile at her and giggle at the sudden awkwardness that settled in between us. We smile back and forth a few times before I chuckle and begin to say something but I stumble forward instead from the sudden jolt of the plane. The mild turbulence ended quickly before I could even mention it and I try to balance myself before falling. I feel strong arms wrap around my body, catching me perfectly right before I could face plant into the floor.

I look up and see the same smirking face of the woman I've been trying to flirt with holding me safely in her arms and looking down at me with her beautiful russet eyes. I blush a deep red, waiting for her to pull me back up but also hoping she would never let me go. I clear my throat a few times, letting her know we were still in this weird tango position where she was half dipping and hugging me at the same time.

"Umm San. I think I'm okay, you can let me go now."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to let go. You seem to be a bit clumsy there Brittany, what happens if I let go and you hurt yourself? I can't let that happen."

I splutter in my attempt to respond to her bold statement only to have her pull me back to a standing position and laugh sweetly at my confounded state. Her voice is so beautiful, low but with a soulful tenor attached to it. It made my knees weak and brain turn to mush just looking at her laugh so freely, even if it was at my expense. I shake my head and slap her lightly on the arm before deciding to keep it there. I figured she must be athletic being able to catch me so quickly. I squeeze her arms slightly, impressed with her toned but muscular physique, you couldn't really tell under all those clothes.

"Thank you San, but I'm alright now. You don't go through this job without a few bumps and bruises."

I see her move her arm towards my face until I feel the soft but calloused tips of her fingers brushing away a stray lock of my hair and moving it slowly behind my ear. I could already feel my reaction to her soft touches with the way the heat spread across my face and into the tips of my ears following the trail her fingers blazed across my skin. Embarrassed and emboldened by her obvious attraction to me, I trailed my hand into hers before speaking my mind.

"Hey San. I know this is a bit soon but I was wondering if you, uhh…"

"What is it Brittany, you can ask me anything."

"Well I have a bit of time off before the next flight out so I was just, I mean you totally don't have to, I mean you're probably busy anyway and…"

"Brittany, just ask me."

"Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to go-"

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing a slight bit of turbulence so if I may please ask you to return to your seats and buckle in until the safety lights are off."

I stare at San with my mouth slightly open, completely stopped by the sudden interruption of our pilot. I close my mouth succinctly and frown at the horrible timing of it all. Curse those damned weather patterns, completely throwing me off my game. I frown and mumble a few things before apologetically looking at the beautiful woman in front of me. She smiled back and shrugged it off before retreating from me slowly and heading back to her seat.

I watch her walk down the aisle and couldn't help but admire her perfectly shaped behind sashaying in front of me. I look up when I see her turn around catch her winking back at me, completely catching me in my leering and I shyly waved back before attending to my duties. I set everything up in the back, locking down doors and checking other safety precautions before buckling down myself and hopefully waiting for another chance to talk to San.

I hum a little ditty from my childhood and ride out the mildly bumpy turbulence, waiting for another chance to interact with the woman who captured my eye. I couldn't believe my luck, finally a chance at perhaps some company besides a lonely night in random hotel rooms and an equally empty apartment. I let my imagination run wild with the thoughts of coming home to a suburban household with a dog and cat, two small children and a loving wife. I could picture that same scenario with San and I laugh at my own stereotypical behavior.

Meet a hot woman one time during work and you're already planning out the rest of your lives, way to U-Haul it Brittany. I giggle at my joke and couldn't help but agree. I felt so connected to the mysterious woman it seemed like I was just following the red string of fate. I peek down the aisle again and catch the perfectly manicured hands of the woman whose quick reflexes saved me from eating carpet. I shiver in delight, wondering how those long dexterous fingers plus San's ninja like moves would be like in bed. God, I am so lecherous sometimes, but I couldn't wait to get to know more about the gorgeous woman.

I hear the pilot directing the flight attendants to safely continue our work and I unbuckle myself quickly. The faster I do my rounds, the quicker I could get another chance at asking San out. Or at least ask her to meet me in the back. What? A girl has needs too. I grab a large bottle of water and plastic cups before moving down the aisle and asking passengers if any of them wanted any. I could see I was slowly making my way up to San's seat and I poured a glass a little too hard, splashing some water at the weird gentleman from before, the one constantly pressing the service button.

I profusely apologize for my clumsiness and was about to walk towards the back for more tissues to help him wipe off and dry himself. Before I could even take a few steps towards the back, I feel the crushing feeling of someone's forearm crushing my throat. I immediately start struggling and gasping for air against the strong grip the man has on my body. I chance a glance behind me and see the wild eyes of the man whom I just spilled the water on. Noticing the crazed look he kept sending the rest of the cabin, I panic and struggle harder, trying to rip his arm away but no avail.

I try to yell for help from anyone but it came out as a squeak and I'm slowly losing the fight against him from lack of air. I see someone jump from the side and immediately stand in front of me with her arms wide. I widen my eyes at seeing San but could not hear her from the loud pounding my blood seemed to be echoing in my head. I see her lips and eyes move, switching from looking at me and to the man behind me. My vision starts blurring on the sides and I look pleadingly at San to help me before I died from lack of air.

The black dots begin swimming in my vision and I knew it was almost the end for me and I distractingly wondered how god could be so cruel as to send me the woman of my dreams only to rip her away in the same day. I felt the darkness creep into my vision and was glad at least my last vision on earth was of San's beautiful face, which seemed to get closer and closer. I suddenly feel the meaty forearm ripped off my neck and I fell lifelessly forward, meeting the floor dead on and promptly passing out.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all readers new and old, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sky High. A bit different than how I normally write but I'm not much of a creature of habit. I've been doing a lot of Santana's point of view so I figured I should switch it up this time and start with Brittany's. As I said before, I will continue to write for this story And Novela so don't panic. I really hope you enjoy this new venture of mine and to please read and review, let me know what you think of my writing. Don't forget to drop by my tumblr and yell at me. Vacation is over so now its back to writing consistently...or at least trying to lmao XD. I've missed out on a lot of good fics these past 2 weeks and I feel a bit deprived of my stories...anyway, thanks to my wonderful beta whose always been a great help! Now then, read lightly and I'll see you all next chapter. :) Oh and yes I know...no new chapter of Novela...sad, But I am working on it RIGHT NOW! :D promises promises lol


	2. Chapter 2

There were voices, sometimes near enough for me to almost decipher but mostly a jumbled mess flitting around the far reaches of my mind. At times they were almost near enough for me to figure the words out but most of the time they stayed around the edges of my subconscious. Who was talking? What were they talking about? Where am I? I try to focus in on the noises around me but they elude me every time, slipping through my fingers like fine sand and leaving only traces of sound. After what seemed like a never ending cycle of dreamless sleep, I finally pinpoint a familiar voice and I pull my mind from the recesses of my brain to lock onto it.

Quinn. That voice definitely belonged to her. What is she saying? I try to open my eyes and see her but they feel too heavy for me to lift so I opted to try another movement instead. I focus in on my body and try to see if I could move any limbs first. Maybe I could make enough noise so that Quinn would notice me and come help me out of this fuzzy stupor. I will my fingers to move first and let out a mental sigh when I feel them wiggle around and touch soft fabric and cool metal. I try to shift my body and am relieved that nothing seems to be amiss, my body is working perfectly and I have nothing to worry about. My movements must've alerted somebody because next thing I know I feel myself slowly moved into an upright position.

I hear someone quickly walking over to my side and am almost shocked into pulling away when I feel two hands grasp mine in a tight grip. I turn my blind eyes in the direction of this intruder and I try to figure out who it is when I relax and smell the familiar perfume of my best friend. The muddle and stuffiness of my mind is starting to clear up a little as I focus in on the smooth hands stroking mine until I feel one of Quinn's hands on my face instead and I try to voice my distress out to her. The moment I try to speak is when pain shoots up through my throat and I let out a cry very much like a dying animal. Oh fucking god that hurts!

"Oh my god! Nurse, what the fuck is going on? Britt? You okay? Oh Christ, help her goddammit!"

The pain is so intense that I shoot open my eyes and am blinded by the bright lights and various circles of colors blotting out my vision. Great to know my vision still works even if it's super hazy, if only my throat would be so kind as to stop killing me too. I cringe and groan from the pain only to realize I've made it worse by making any kind of noise. The pain is so intense it brings tears to my eyes and I pull myself into a fetal position, clawing at my neck, trying to ease it somehow. It felt like tiny little demons singeing the insides of my trachea and ripping it apart layer by layer. I try not to whimper in pain so to avoid any further torture from my own throat.

"What's wrong with her? Oh god, Britt, it's okay honey. The doctor is coming, don't worry. Don't just stand there like an idiot, go get someone now!"

I hear another pair of feet jog over to a door and the distinctive noise of someone running away. My hands continue to cover my neck, protecting it from any and all dangers. I try to keep my breathing down because the quick intake of air from my near panic attack still sears through me like fire. I wait patiently and calm my body down, breathing only through my nose, stroking my neck and adjusting to the myriad of lights splashing across my vision. I also take comfort from Quinn's soft hands brushing my hair back and whispering soothing words into my ears.

"Shh it's okay. Don't worry, the doctor is coming. You're okay, just relax. I'm sure you're really confused Britt but you need to calm down right now, okay? Don't speak; it probably hurts like hell doesn't it? Oh god I'm glad you're finally awake Brittany, you gave me a real scare there."

I pull one of my hands from my neck and reach over to one of Quinn's and pat it affectionately, hoping to quell any worries she probably has about my condition. Since speaking is a no go and my eyes are still playing tricks of light with me, I opt for trying to let my friend know I was okay by letting her continue to fuss over me. I finally hear footsteps walk in and move over to my other side, slowly pulling my hand away from my neck and turning my face in their direction. A soft spoken voice calls my name and I try to pinpoint the fuzzy looking woman next to me.

"Hello Ms. Pierce, my name is Dr. Chang and I know everything seems a bit confusing and difficult now but I promise you I will do everything to help you. I just need to check some things to make sure nothing else is wrong. Now what I want you to do is listen to me carefully and follow my directions. Can you do that? If for any reason you're in pain, just squeeze my hand, okay?"

I feel Dr. Chang's hand slide into mine and I grip it in understanding and let her continue, hoping I could stay calm enough to let the good doctor work her magic and relieve some of my pain. I feel her tilt my head side to side before moving on to my eyes and opening them up as much as possible without straining my eyelids or my throat. I hear her hum something non-committal and move her hands slowly towards my neck. Even as her fingers lightly roamed the area, I could feel the telltale signs of pricking in my throat, forcing me to squeeze her hands tightly and shuffle slightly away from the doctor.

"Ah I'm sorry about that Ms. Pierce. I tried to be as soft as possible but you suffered injuries to your neck so that is why it's probably hurting you right now. Your vision seems to be a bit distorted, also due to a small injury you received from trauma to the head but that should fade soon enough so no need to worry. As for your throat, because of the severe pressure applied to it, you won't be able to talk or do any strenuous activity for the time being. So speaking and eating will be difficult for a few weeks but I assure you it will all pass."

"Are you sure Doc? I mean Britt was in so much pain before and she was just making noises. Is there anything you can give her to ease the pain at all?"

"I'm sorry, Miss?"

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray. I'm a close friend and I'll be taking care of her so if there is anything I should need to know, please tell me."

"Right Ms. Fabray, you're Rachel's girlfriend right? Well we will keep Ms. Pierce here for the night to see if there any other problems but most likely she can be discharged tomorrow. I will be prescribing some ointment for her neck and liquid painkillers along with medication for the inflammation of her throat. It will hurt to swallow at first but the pain will pass after a week or so. I'm also suggesting a neck brace to avoid any external mishaps that could affect Ms. Pierce after her discharge. If there is anything else, you can contact me at any time."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Not a problem. Now Ms. Pierce, I need you to relax for today, okay? Your injuries are still impairing your vision and speech so I want you to just lay back and really try not to speak or use your throat. The nurse will be by later to give you your medicine and then you have to rest. Then we can discharge you tomorrow and you can go home."

I nod my head slightly in the general direction of the doctor and try to smile a little before feeling Quinn's reassuring hand on my shoulder. I can tell my vision is slowly becoming more defined so I turn my head towards a wavy looking Quinn and try to convey my thanks to her. I'm becoming more and more aware of my surroundings as I take in the telltale smell of peroxide and anesthetic. The wide range of white in my room is easily distinguishable and the uncomfortable reclining bed with its metal guard rails point out to me that I'm currently residing in a hospital bed somewhere.

I feel the bed begin to recline and I shift backwards knowing Quinn is probably pushing the buttons and making sure I'm resting as per doctor's orders. I close and open my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the ever changing lights in the room and am glad to see that my sight is slowly coming back to me. The ceiling lines are sharpening and I can mostly see all of Quinn, now all I need is for my eyes to focus again. I reach for Quinn's hand and close my eyes for a bit, trying to take in all that has happened and remembering the who, what, when, where and hows.

"I know its hard Britt but you should really rest now. Dr. Chang knows what she is doing so there's no need to worry. I got Rachel to call in a favor when we landed so they took you directly here instead of some random hospital."

I squeeze Quinn's hand letting her know to continue on and to reassure her that I would be awake for a while instead of resting. I feel that I had already slept too much and I needed to know what happened and how I got here.

"Alright then, if you're going to be stubborn. You're going to regret this later on B.; considering you're not in the best of conditions you really should at least take a nap. But fine, since I know you're just dying to know, I'm going to tell you."

I can see Quinn clearly now and am sorry to see the worry lines marring my friend's face. I must've been in quite a state for her to be so worried but I smile back at her warmly and point two fingers at my eyes and then back to her face letting her know I was watching her. I see her chuckle and feel infinitely better in easing her tension and what I could now tell as exhaustion.

"You always are quite the goofball aren't you B? I'm glad you seem to be seeing okay now though. Scared me a bit when you woke up like a crazy person, which by the way you totally resemble especially in that hospital gown. Anyway so we're in New York City if you didn't already know. I don't know how much you remember but once they got you off the plane I told them to take you here. I was so scared Britt, you didn't wake up no matter how much I tried to shake you and it just…"

Quinn's hand in mine squeezed so tight and I felt compelled to offer some sort of solace for worrying my closest friend. How long was I even unconscious? I feel a bit of wetness hit my arm and I look up to see a few tear drops spill over from green eyes.

"They told me in the ambulance that you must've hit your head on something and that's why you weren't waking up right away. I thought I almost lost you Britt. Please don't scare me like that again…"

I shake my head vehemently and immediately force back the slight ping of pain in my brain, probably where I hit my head and I try to convey my sincerity to Quinn as much as possible. Not like I really wanted to end up in the hospital in the first place of course.

"I know I know, its not your fault you're here. It's that crazy bastards fault. I don't really know what the deal is because the cops won't tell me but the word is that he didn't take his meds before flying so when you spilled the water on him he just went berserk and tried to kill you. Thank god for your knight in shining armor, right?

I tilt my head in confusion and scrunch my face trying to remember exactly what happened before I blacked out. I rewind and remember the fear, lack of air, blacking out, the distinct feeling of the man asphyxiating me and I automatically touch my throat, feeling the raw skin and bruised areas. There was something else or actually someone else. Wait, San was there wasn't she? So then where is she now? Did she save me? Is she hurt?

"Yeah, did you almost forget the hottie with the body? Apparently she tried to talk the guy into letting you go but he just kept saying no so she somehow pulled his arm away from you, punched him in the throat and then drop kicked him. You know for someone her size you wouldn't think that she had the power to take down a 200 something pound guy. She looked like something out of a cage fight, it was crazy. Beat the bejesus out of that guy before he passed out. "

I shake Quinn's hand to get her attention and make it a point to look around the room, searching for San or in this case my savior also. I watch as Quinn adopted a wry grin and I back up a little, wary of her face and what it could mean to me.

"Ohh, are you looking for someone, Britt? Let me guess. Average height, dark luscious hair, tanned skin, seems to have a perpetual scowl and apparently punches like a MMA boxer?"

I take Quinn's hand and move it up and down, pressing my need to know what happened to San after her heroic act of saving me. I see her chuckle at my earnest expression and I pout at my friend for teasing me about it. It was only natural to thank your savior and besides, I was totally going to ask her out before I got attacked; now I really need to find her to show my appreciation.

"Well princess, sorry to say but your knight has gone missing."

What? How is that even possible? I think back to the incident on the plane and the subsequent actions that happened afterwards. How could it be possible for San to go missing? Police from both the airport and definitely the locals would have taken her in for some kind of statement. Right?

"Well, when the chaos of it all died down and the crazy guy was finally subdued by your girl with nothing but her fists, the plane landed and the cops and security swarmed the place. I was kind of focusing on you at the time and getting you help so the last I saw of her was when she helped lift you onto the stretcher, girl is strong, I'll give her that. Cause really B, you're dead weight is crazy heavy, and I mean you're not as light as-"

I cut Quinn off by slapping her arm and waving my hand in passing, trying to get her back to the topic of the woman who I really wanted to know about. I feel a little blush creep into my cheeks though, knowing that San not only saved me but picked up my body, I shake my head from it's delusional fantasies of being in San's arms and focused my attention back to Quinn.

"Alright, alright, stop looking at me like that. Honestly, right after that I haven't seen her since. I tried to ask the cops who came by for a statement before, but they either didn't know or weren't going to tell me so I can't really help you there B. Aww don't be sad Britt. I'm sure you'll meet your hero again soon. I'm pretty sure this woman wouldn't save just anyone. Besides I know a guy who might just help us out, but only if you promise to take good care of yourself, okay?"

I smile widely and nod my agreement to Quinn's suggestion. Technically I would've agreed to almost anything to know more about San. Now more than ever I want to find her and thank her for saving my life. It would also be a great reason to ask her out on a date and maybe get to know her better.

"Alright then, I'll ask Puck later if he could check inside the passenger list for the names of our flight. But don't tell anyone, that stuff is totally illegal and Rachel really doesn't like it when I talk to Puck about stuff. She thinks he's a bad influence."

I make the motion of a whip and grin back up at Quinn before holding my hands up in surrender when she slaps me on the hand like a bad kid. I shake my head and smile thankfully back at my friend. I can't forget the other person that must've been worried and witnessed everything that happened. I scoot over on the bed and pat the space next to me, motioning for Quinn to get on. She looks at me undecided before I give her hand a good pull towards the bed instead. She stumbles and quickly gets the hint, sliding over and shifting as close as possible next to me.

We didn't have a lot of these times together anymore, what with being professional at work and Quinn being with Rachel at home. It was almost nostalgic to our younger years when it was only us. I heave a silent sigh and weave our arms together before placing my head onto her shoulder enjoying this one moment of peace with my best friend. I feel a small kiss placed atop my head and I squeeze our hands together trying to convey all my emotions into that one movement, letting what I couldn't say reach out to her.

"You're okay now. Everything is okay."

I nod my head in agreement.

"And don't you worry; we'll find your hero. Mysterious hottie with a body can't just go suddenly missing during such a major event. Besides there is totally no way that the knight can slay the dragon and leave without kissing the princess first. This fairy tale ain't over until I say it's over."

I certainly hope so.

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly after being administered my medicine at night and before I knew it I woke up with Quinn still by my side and an animated Rachel on the phone. I must've been more tired than I realized when I woke up feeling like I've slept through hibernation season. I groggily rub my eyes, thankful that I didn't have the same blinding spell as yesterday. My head definitely felt a lot better and my vision had come back to me during the night, the only problem still persisting is the horrible feel of my throat burning from the inside out.<p>

Having noticed another person in the room, I look over to see Dr. Chang smiling down at me. She must've been here to give me a final check before releasing me. I cringe and smile back, thankful for her help and kindness. Now that I was fully awake and alert, the couple in the room finally turned from their musings to come over to my side.

"Hey B. How's your head? You still feeling a little loopy compared to normal? How's your throat by the way?"

"Brittany thank God you're alright! When Quinn called and told me what happened I almost had a heart attack. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday but I had an urgent rehearsal and wasn't able to get away until last minute. Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay? Tina, what's wrong with her?"

"Rach, like I was saying before, Ms. Pierce here has suffered injuries to her throat so she will be having trouble talking right now. If you turned off your phone for half a second you would've heard me when I was explaining it to Ms. Fabray here."

"I resent that. I may have been preoccupied by my phone call, which is absolutely not as important as Brittany's health, but I am perfectly capable of multitasking."

"Honey, leave the doctor alone, Britt's awake now and we can all finally go home after she gets checked out."

"But Quinn, I'm just trying to-"

"No butts, just please sit down. The faster Dr. Chang releases Brittany the quicker we can all go."

"Fine but I'm just letting you know, I definitely would've been here for Britt if I could."

"Yes dear, we know. Anyway how is she, Doctor?"

"So far so good. As long as she follows these instructions and remembers not to do anything strenuous Ms. Pierce will be back to normal in a couple of months."

I heave a silent sigh of relief at the time for recovery and am glad to hear that I should be back to my normal self in a month or so. The pain in my throat is a constant reminder of the danger I was in if not for my savior, who seems to have vanished after her good deed. I make a mental note to try and find her once I get out of the hospital. Figuring that Quinn and Rachel would take care of any loose ends at the hospital, I pull the covers back and walk over to the connected washroom nearby.

"Oh hey Britt, there is a bag in there with all your clothes and personal things so go ahead and use them. I took them from your apartment since I plan for you to stay with us for the first few weeks. I don't want you to be by yourself in case something happens or you need us."

"Yes, I helped pack all your essential needs so you don't have to worry. Quinn and I have already set up the guest room for you."

I look over at the couple and smile softly at them, trying to convey my thanks and gratitude. I quickly rummage through my bag and would've screamed out in joy if my throat wasn't already killing me at the assortment of clothes in the bag. Wearing the hospital gown was convenient and all but they were ugly and definitely were a bit too breezy for my standards. I quickly rip off the offending hospital wear and pulled on some loose jeans and a t-shirt. After changing I quickly grabbed the spare toothbrush and face wash in my bag and tried to scrub and brush off the residual smell and taste of anything clinical.

By the time I was freshly done and finished I walked back to the room with a new disposition and a happier outlook on life. I didn't die; I was finally leaving the hospital and will embark on my search for my knight. I quickly drop my smile when I chance a glance at Quinn and Rachel's face and am confused at why their faces look so apologetic. I see movement near the side of my head and suddenly I feel something enclose around my neck.

"Like I said before, we want to avoid any other injuries to your neck, Ms. Pierce, so this brace will be necessary for the time being. Unfortunately you will need to have it on for at least two weeks before it is safe enough for you to take off. If for any reason you feel any pain or discomfort, contact me and we will meet to see what is wrong. But for now you are free to leave, just be sure to sign your release forms at the desk. Remember to rest and take your medication. I'm sure Rachel and Ms. Fabray here will be helping you with anything else."

I feel the protest about to surge up from my mouth but wisely kept it shut and agreed to the doctor's orders. I needed to get better and find San, if this is what it takes then so be it. Regardless of the hideous white neck brace I'm currently sporting, I smile sadly at my two friends and can't help but feel bad for intruding into their place and having them take care of me. I quickly motion to someone with a pen and paper and grab the ones Rachel hands me from her purse. I write a quick thank you note to Dr. Chang and politely asked her to sign my neck brace just for fun.

I walk out of the hospital finally with both Quinn and Rachel flanking my sides like bodyguards and me carrying my release papers in hand. I take a subtle breath of air, easing my lungs and throat with the smell of the city and everything that surrounds it. It is so nice to finally take a breath of fresh air. The sterile scent of the hospital has been driving me nuts for the past couple of days and I can't help but be glad to finally be out of there.

I become a little concerned when I sit in the back of Rachel's car and no one had said a word yet. I mean I'm currently unable to but Rachel should always be talking, the woman is a nonstop chatter box sometimes. This awkward silence really has me confused and I can see that the atmosphere in the car is a little stifled. I tap Quinn's shoulder lightly from the backseat to avoid distracting Rachel and motion for the pad of paper and pen again. I quickly jot down my question and pass it back upfront, hoping for some kind of answer to my question. I hear a huge sigh being let out and I watch as Quinn passes the note along to Rachel.

"Britt, its not that I'm not glad you're out of the hospital, I'm totally ecstatic, its just these past few days have been a strain on me and I'm just trying to process everything now. After everything that has happened, I'm just concerned for your wellbeing. The company is giving you time off from work and I get a month to just stay home."

"Yes, this is the first time in a while since you and Quinn has been home for an extended stay. While I am overjoyed that my girlfriend and her best friend get to stay longer, I am saddened by the turn of events that made it happen."

"Exactly, Rach and I already set up the guest room for you so you don't have to worry and we can totally just have a girl's slumber party like old times. Oh I also contacted Puck and he is looking into the flyer information for our flight now so when he gets back to me I'll let you know. And before you get it into your head to go running off and looking for your hero, just remember the doctor said to take it easy."

I smile and nod my head, wincing a little when I feel the brace hindering my movements. I close my eyes instead and sit back, listening softly to Rachel humming a tune from her latest show and watching the soft interactions between her and Quinn. The loving looks they send to each other and the small tapping of Quinn's fingers on Rachel's thighs make me yearn for a little of what they share. I want someone to look at me like Quinn looks at Rachel. I want someone to sing me amazing ballads on my birthday underneath the stars, but most of all I want that special kind of love.

I'm jolted awake when I feel tapping on my shoulder and I look over to see a smiling Quinn beckoning me from outside the car. A nice condo on the outskirts of the city allow for a bit of peace and quiet amidst all the hustle and bustle for an aspiring actress and her flight attendant girlfriend. I check out the place having only been here a few times when Quinn and I had our vacation time coincide. Rachel is one thing if not immaculate; everything seemed to have a place and order to it, right down to the coffee machine on the side. No wonder they get along so well, their neurotic sense mixes enough to produce a home right out of a furniture catalogue.

I pick up my bags and walk towards the guest room silently; departing from the couple once they graciously point out everything I need in case of emergencies. I roll my eyes and shake my head at them, slightly annoyed by their over protective nature and flattered by their generosity. I walk into my temporary bedroom and am glad that Rachel kept the room as minimal as possible. I quickly unpack and sit down on the bed wondering what I could do in my time off. I hear the soft sounds of Rachel and Quinn discussing something beyond the door and I smile, their voices soothing me into lying down. The events of the day are beginning to wear on me so I close my eyes and hope for sweet dreams with my lady knight instead.

* * *

><p>I'm currently walking down the streets looking for any convenience stores still open late at night. I guess everyone forgot to buy more toiletries and now the condo is lacking a certain necessity. I figured it wouldn't be too much trouble to just pop out to buy a few things at a store and come back quickly. Besides Quinn and Rachel took tonight off for a date night and I wasn't about to text either of them to buy toilet paper on their way home. They deserved the night off, what with me already there with them and most likely killing any sorts of sexy time. They needed to go out and have some fun.<p>

I've repeatedly tried to persuade them to let me go back home but they were adamant about making me stay at their place instead, at least until my brace comes off. I love them both dearly but their over protective nature is beginning to smother me and I'm not inconsiderate so I know how much Quinn cherishes her time with her girlfriend when she gets time off from work. That would be the same for anyone with a significant other they hardly see due to constant traveling. The best I could do is just to stay out of their way and let them enjoy a little of their time together without worrying more about me.

I whistle a little tune as I round the block and I spot bright lights confirming my love for the city that never sleeps and supplies toilet paper in the middle of the night. I cross the near empty street towards the store until I catch a glimpse of brown wavy hair and am immediately stunned. Was that San just now? True, I've been imagining seeing her everywhere in the city but I always come up short when the stranger turns around and I'm disappointed again. But this time I was sure that I didn't get it wrong. The woman's shorter stature, strong gait, and nondescript clothes seemed every bit like the San I remembered from our meeting. Before I could even process anything else, my feet decide to move for me and I trail behind the smaller woman, hoping to chance a glance at her face and confirm my guesses.

She is still walking about half a block a head of me so I speed up hoping to catch her considering I couldn't yell to get her attention. I see her walking further away and turn a corner so I pick up speed and jog down the street as fast as I can so that I wouldn't lose sight of her. When I reach the cross streets I stop and let my eyes roam the empty roads, puzzled at the sudden disappearance of the woman I've been dreaming of for days. I lift my arms up and scratch my head in confusion while twisting my head around just to see where she could've gone.

I let out a huge sigh instead and shuffle my feet. Of course it wouldn't be San. I'm seeing things again. Quinn was right, the knock on the head must've jolted me more than I realized. I begin to trace my steps back to the store down the block when I'm immediately pulled into a small dark alcove. I feel someone's hands grip the lapels of my jacket and slam me into the side wall, knocking the air from my lungs and making me wheeze painfully. I try to yell out for help but that only induces more hacking and I would've keeled over if not for the strong grip pushing me up against the wall.

"Why are you following me?"

I stiffen in surprise at the familiar voice and I quickly grab hold of the wrists attached to the hands still holding me up. The streets lights cast a faint but eerie glow and I can see her face more clearly now. I watch as her eyes widen in surprise as they focus on me and her grip loosens, slowly reaching back and softly taking hold of my hands instead. Her demeanor slowly changes from aggressive to relaxed and I feel her hold my hands firmly as her thumbs slowly begin to trace over my knuckles.

"It's you."

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the wait I guess...theres been a bit of trouble with ffnet and tumblr being pricks about the number of things you can send and post, in the words of my wonderful beta they are all a bunch of twats! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Sky High, its a bit slow going compared to Novela but all I ask is for you to wait, theres definitely more to come. Considering this chapter is so late in coming, I will be posting Novela tonight so be sure to check back for that. Yes double posting in one day, its a miracle I know. Thank you anons for reminding and rushing me to write them, I take all comments equally so be sure to read and review, I always make it a point to respond to them. :) Leave them here or on tumblr, I don't mind and for those who are thanking me for writing, I refuse to take your thanks! I should be thanking you guys for reading my work, killing me softly with your kind words I swear lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare intently into her eyes and am mesmerized by the sharp precision of her gaze looking back at me. The dim orange glow of the street lamps casts an ominous atmosphere surrounding our bodies, throwing our shadows harshly through the alleyway. I feel that I should be a bit more terrified considering my current predicament but I can't find it within myself to look away from San's hawk like focus and the feel of her hands. I can see that her body is relaxing slowly but her eyes trail over my face intently, changing hues like the autumn season when the street lights reflect off them.

I see her shift her attention downward, noticing the quick frown and grimace when she catches sight of my neck brace. Ah, I'm still wearing the stupid thing, aren't I? I watch as San's eyebrows twitch noticeably and I catch the slow trail of her left hand reaching forward towards my neck, it's movement unsure but steady in their quest to touch me. I try as hard as I can not to move when I see her fingers reach forward but I can't help myself when I twitch back the moment her fingers dip under my peripheral and beneath my chin.

I quickly open my mouth to dissuade the lovely woman in front of me from misinterpreting my actions but all that happens is a strangled cry crawling its way out of my mouth and echoing through the empty streets. I cringe at my damaged voice and grunt when I feel the painful pinpricks spread around my throat. I pull my hands to my neck trying to somehow ease the pain but can only cry when I feel the buffer of my neck brace blocking my way. I sniffle and my eyes water, feeling both useless and frustrated at my lack of speech. I produce a keen whine and sit on my haunches, furiously rubbing my now red and wet face.

"Hey stop, you'll hurt yourself even more."

I look up and am shocked when I see San's face directly above mine, looking down at me like a doting adult towards their weeping child after they managed to hurt themselves. I brush away an errant tear when it blocks my vision of the woman above me and can't fathom why she would be looking at me like that. I feel her hands reach under my arms and before I know it I am standing upright again with her right arm around my back, steadying my balance and her left atop my collarbone.

I blink back in surprise at her strength and quick movements. It was like déjà vu again except we're standing on the street and not twenty thousand feet above the ground. I move to speak and ask her some questions but stop myself with my mouth open instead. I snap my mouth close and press my lips together instead, tilting my head and hoping she could see the questions in my eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't speak either with an injury like yours. You should be a bit more careful; you could really hurt yourself trying to talk. Are you okay now?"

I nod my head quickly and I see her nod right back, smiling slightly when I get my motion blocked by the offending tube on my neck. I reach up again consciously to touch my brace when I feel my hand lightly smacked away and I hear her 'tsk' me repeatedly.

"What did I say about being careful now, huh? You really should be more conscious of your injuries okay? I don't want you to get hurt again."

I feel a quick pressure on my nose and I cross my eyes to look down at San's receding finger. Did she just boop my nose? Scrunching my nose and letting my hands hang back to my side, I only now begin to feel the warmth at the dip of my back. San's hand is still placed firmly there and seemed to have no intention of ever leaving. I feel my cheeks heat a little so I look away, avoiding the mischievous glint I catch from the corner of my eye. I begin to feel San's hand press further into my back before beginning a slow circling motion causing me to flush even more and I shuffle my feet in an attempt to distract myself.

"I'm sorry."

I hear her soft voice whispering it into the air and am confused when I see her sigh heavily and reach up one hand to brush away a few of my stray bangs. I see her shake her head a little and mumble something incoherent before looking back at me with remorse. I'm even more puzzled now and I let it show in my face, even daring to catch her hand and rub it soothingly.

"If I stopped that guy on the plane in time then you wouldn't be like this. I should've been quicker and faster. I don't even know why I wasted time asking that guy to let you go. I thought he was just bullshitting but the crazy bastard tried to kill you and I should have seen that coming. And now you're hurt and it's entirely my fault. I mean, how could I let this happen? What's wrong with me? I'm so sorry, Brittany."

I frown when I hear her admission. Clearly she had nothing to do with my attack, far from it since she is my knight in shining armor, my Joan of Arc, my very own Athena. I shake her hand, drawing her attention back to my face as I move my head side to side, or at least as much as the brace allowed me. I mouth the word 'No' to her as many times as possible conveying my thoughts on her interpretation of past events. I see the beginnings of a rebuttal begin and I pull our bodies a little closer before stomping on her foot soundly. I see her jump away as agile as a cat and cry out in pain before kneeling and rubbing her now tender foot.

"The fuck, Britt. Why'd you step on me? That fucking hurts, you know. Jesus Christ, if I knew you were this violent I would've poured my own juice back on the plane!"

Before I could stop myself I feel the rumblings of laughter gather in my stomach and I choke out harshly, coughing and wheezing, unsure if the tears coming out of my eyes now are from the pained look on San's face or the stinging pain from my bruised throat. I bend over trying to stifle my coughs when I feel her hand patting and soothing my back gently. I could hear her cursing herself for her own stupidity with a mixture of genuine worry for my wellbeing. She slowly helps me back up against the wall and I use the feeling of cold bricks pressed against my back to calm my body and heartbeat.

"God, are you alright? Did I hurt you? You really should be more careful. Here, let me see your neck."

I see San reach for my brace and I once again reply by smacking her strong hands away. I don't want her to see the ugly bruising littered around my neck. She shoots me a perplexed look before sighing and instead nudges her hand into my own before pulling me firmly towards the streets.

"I've got some stuff in my room that might ease the pain. It'll help, trust me."

She speaks those lines so quickly that I could hardly respond before being pulled away from the wall and back onto the sidewalk. I could only follow blindly behind her, my mind so disoriented from surprise and pain that I don't even question going to an almost complete stranger's room. It's either that or my body has a mind of its own and is willingly following the mystery that is my knight San.

Through a myriad of streets, avenues and subway transfers I finally find myself seated currently in a single hotel room in one of the outer boroughs of the city. I could barely follow the route we took before San pulled me into a nondescript hotel and into a small room. I vaguely thought about sending a text to Quinn and Rachel before deciding that I didn't want to ruin their night with some vague idea of my own whereabouts. They probably won't even notice I'm gone, preferring to think I am asleep when they return home. Besides, I don't seem to be in any kind of danger, right?

* * *

><p>By the time San ran her keycard into the door I was a bit more grounded, having had the time to go through my thoughts on the way here. Call me hopeful and naïve but I was willing to bet my life on the fact that the woman now rummaging in the bathroom is more than safe to be around. Besides I totally have not asked her out yet and there is no way I'm leaving without some kind of number or contact information. Fate is kind enough to let us meet again but I'm making my own destiny by getting her goddamn number! I feel a silly smile spread across my face and I walk around the sparsely decorated room before settling myself at the edge of the bed.<p>

I think back to our meeting in on the streets and can't help but smile some more at our interactions. I widen my eyes when I remembered San's words. She called me Britt! I would giggle like a schoolgirl if I could so instead I placate myself by swinging my legs back and forth. Happy that the woman cared enough to call me by a nickname so easily after meeting, I continue by bouncing a little on the bed and swaying left and right while mouthing the words 'Britt and San' over and over.

"What are you smiling about, hmm?"

I bring my head towards San's voice and I see her smiling softly at me while holding a large black duffel bag. I grin in her direction before following her with my eyes as she drops the bag near my feet and sits down next to me, one leg bent on the bed and the other dangling over it. I continue mouthing our names over and over seeing as she couldn't hear me anyway while smiling and being overall giddy.

"You do know I can read lips, right?"

I stop automatically at her words and turn in her direction with my mouth hanging open again. Ah shit. What can't this woman even do? She laughs loudly at me and I can't help but notice the ease in which I find myself in her company. San is beautiful beyond words and her cute little dimple only further makes me more endeared towards her. I grin and shrug before continuing mouthing our names and pointing with my fingers between us.

She catches my hand finally and fiddles with it, chuckling at my display and pulls it towards her chest. She places it gently above her heart and for a moment I could feel the warmth and steady heartbeat radiating from her torso. I look down when I feel a hand on me and I shiver a little at her hand on my body. I look up and drown yet again in her beautiful hazel eyes, becoming lost in their depth and kindness. She gently taps her fingers on my heart and I feel the organ jump a little at her calling.

"Brittany."

I nod my head in acknowledgement before tapping her on the chest in tandem.

"Santana."

I widen my eyes and form an 'O' with my mouth, understanding completely and flattered she would divulge the rest of her name. She repeats her name again and I mouth along with her, watching her soft lips curve around the syllables. I continue mouthing along; making sure the name is imprinted in my mind and possibly forever in my soul. She smiles softly at me and I take a minute to lapse into a quiet study of the mysterious woman in front of me.

I know almost nothing about her yet I feel so possessive of any information I learn about her. I greedily take in her form and almost wish my hand would just slip a little lower on her body. Her clothes clearly belie the strength housed within them. The strong arm muscles currently connected with mine, the stiff neck leaning towards me, the lean muscles etched in her legs and the beautiful sharp feathers that make up this woman has me enchanted. Everything about her is shrouded in mystery and I am intrigued to figure out the puzzle that is Santana.

"You know staring at people is considered rude in parts of the world…"

I shift my attention back to her face and stick my tongue out at her, embarrassed I was caught staring but not enough to apologize for my leering. She grins at me and I quickly follow her lead until I see her eyes darken a shade and her mouth sets into a thin line. I question her sudden change in mood when I feel her hand reach up again for my neck brace. I make to slap it away again but she catches the hand before I could do so and holds it hostage within her own. I try to shift backwards to avoid her hand but I feel her tight hold on me pull me forward and all I can do is watch her feel for the clasp on the brace.

The cool air kisses my neck when I feel her peel the brace away and I quickly cover the front of my neck with my other hand, wincing at the feel of my grip on the tender skin. I hear Santana growl a little under her breath and am shocked when she forcefully pulls my other hand away and barks at me to stop. Surprised at her harsh tone I still my body and allow her to gently pry my hand from my neck. Her soft touch contradicts her earlier actions and I will my stiff body to relax. I feel the pads of her fingers brush lightly over my skin, almost tracing my bruises and tilting my head every which way inspecting the damaged areas.

Before I could wonder at how methodical Santana is being I see her retreat a little and reach for her black duffel. I watch as she scrounges around inside for a few seconds before pulling out an unmarked jar and twisting the cap off. I see her dip two fingers into the white cream before turning my way and scooting closer.

"Britt, can you tilt your head for me?"

Wary of the unnamed cream, I shake my head no and scoot back further toward the headboard. I pull my legs up and rest my head on my knees, watching her silently and cautious for the first time in her presence. I follow her movements, the small sigh and the crease in her forehead when she tightly closes her eyelids and the demure look she gives me when her eyes open.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I yelled before. I didn't mean to, it's just…I didn't want you to hurt yourself that's all. Just let me put some of this cream on you, I swear it'll help. It's also heated so it should ease you if you eat or talk. It won't hurt as much. It really works, I promise. It's helped me a ton of times."

Unsure to trust her sudden change in behavior, I watch her inch closer and closer towards me, finally reaching my legs. I let her slowly pry my legs apart and lean over, placing her hand on the bed near my butt to steady herself while reaching out the other closer to my neck. I shiver a bit when she tentatively touches me with the cold cream and begins smoothly applying the paste. My breath quickens, either at our positioning or the cool cream being layered on, I'm not sure. I wince a little when Santana presses a bit hard and I hear her apologize and coo over the area before grabbing more cream from her jar.

"Shh its okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Here's some more cream. Are you feeling a bit better now?"

Surprisingly I begin to feel the heating effect warm my throat shortly after the cool cream sets. Choosing to place my hand atop hers on the bed, I rub the patch of skin under my thumb and give her a small smile. She smiles back and continues diligently smoothing more cream over my neck and I tilt my head back a little, resting against the headboard and closing my eyes at the warm and tingly feeling left by the cream. There's also the feeling of little shocks whenever I feel Santana's warm breath gliding down the front of my body. Said breath is now blowing where the cream is applied and I squirm a little before pinching the hand under mine and cracking open an eye to see her laugh at me.

I peek at her with my one eye and see her shift to the nightstand to wipe off the cream from her hands before settling back on her legs and tilting my head to check if she missed a spot. Satisfied with her work, I see her lean a little forward before pressing her lips briefly right under my chin. The touch is almost non-existent and if I didn't witness it myself I wouldn't have believed it happened. Tempted to touch that spot, I instead fist my free hand at the ends of Santana's shirt and sharply inhale. Did San just kiss me? Deciding not to answer my querying eyes she continues on and reaches for my brace, gently lifting my head off the bed and placing it snugly back on. I feel my pulse slightly jump when the brace finally sits atop my skin but am soothed when I hardly feel any pain.

Either San's small kiss or her magic cream is working wonders for my pain or I'm dreaming and the meds from the hospital are making me delusional. I sigh when Santana finally pulls her hand away from under mine and I make sure to pout about my loss to her face. She pokes lightly at my puffed out cheeks and cleans up before hopping off the bed, grabbing the duffel and returning back to the bathroom. The soothing heat under my neck brace reminds me of the spot Santana touched with her lips and I lift my hands up, half wanting to rip off the offending object to touch the skin where San kissed me and half afraid of the reprimand I would sure hear if she caught me touching there again.

I blow out a puff of air, close my eyes and finally realize how tired I really am. The night had been long and considering I am far away from Quinn and Rachel's place, I feel even more disinclined to hurry back. I listen to the random noises coming from the bathroom and imagine a scenario where I could come back home to those same noises and person before falling peacefully to sleep, content at life. God is so cruel to dangle this amazing woman in front of me and yet punish me by taking away my voice and ability to even respond to half her actions. I liken myself to Ariel from A Little Mermaid and wonder if next time San could kiss the girl's lips and not neck instead.

"What are you doing?"

I look towards the entrance to the bathroom and see Santana toweling off her hands and coming back to sit on the bed. I shrug my shoulders, unsure of how to answer and unable to explain it even if I wanted to. A spark ignites in my head and I motion to San for a pen and paper. She immediately leaves and searches the drawers and nooks of the room before finally landing on some writing tools. I quickly grab them from her hands eager to say at least a few things to her after being mute the whole time.

'Thank you for everything Santana. I'm really grateful and I owe you my life.'

"Nah, don't say that. If I was more useful you wouldn't be here sitting with a brace around your neck. Is the cream working by the way?"

'Yes, it feels great. The heating really does help a lot.'

"Not a problem. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't help you with that?"

I can clearly see she doesn't take compliments well when she ducks her head and picks at her pants so I write a few more lines down on the paper and slide it towards her in hopes to at least tell her how I feel.

'You are helping me, you saved me on the plane and now you're helping with my throat. You're a good person Santana, you're my hero.'

Santana's eyes squint at the words on the paper, mouth set in a straight line and brows furrowed. Wait did I write something wrong? San is my hero, how could she not see that? I grab the paper before she could burn a hole through it with her eyes and write something else instead.

'It's true, you are. But where did you go after they took me off the plane? My friend said she didn't see you after you helped me get in the ambulance. You just disappeared.'

"Yeah…I wanted to follow you. I did but something came up and I had to go take care of it. I'm glad we met again, I was wondering what happened to you."

'Work stuff?'

"Something like that…look don't worry about it too much. I'm glad you're feeling better and that I could help with your pain. Sometimes the shit from the hospitals just doesn't work at all and you need to find your medicine elsewhere."

'Either way, thank you for saving me. I can never express how much I am in your debt, you saved my life!'

"I just…want you to be safe ya'know. Let's just call it even. As long as you're safe then I'm happy. Besides you always seem to be getting in trouble when I'm around, maybe we should stop seeing each other hmm?"

I know she's joking but I can't help the pitfall feeling in my stomach when San said those words. I write out a huge 'NO' on the paper and begin to smack her with it for even mentioning not seeing each other again. I tire myself out when I feel a yawn escape from me and my eyelids begin to droop. I blink them open a few times but the hazy image of Santana further pushes me towards sleep and before I knew it my body falls over on to the bed. I vaguely feel someone's hands straightening out my limbs before pulling the comforter over me and tucking me in. My last ditch attempt at consciousness is to throw the pen at what I think is Santana before succumbing to the overwhelming feeling of sleep.

If I knew what I would wake up to the next day I would've tried to stay up all night long.

* * *

><p>I hear the telltale chirp of new messages on my phone and I shove my hand into my pocket before bringing it to my face and focusing on the words on the screen. Shit, Quinn is pissed. I spring awake and find myself disoriented in a strange room with the remnants of an interesting dream. I look around trying to adjust to the sun streaming through the window and last night's memories. I pop out of bed already knowing the answer when I check the bathroom and am not surprised to find no Santana. Still, I walk back to the bed dejected and quickly send a text to Quinn, letting her know I would be home soon. I do a quick check of the room in case I missed anything but it appears the room lost all traces of the brown eyed beauty.<p>

I catch upon my writing pad from last night and am confused when I realize San must've ripped out all the pages of our conversation and kept it. I checked the trash, it was empty. The only thing that seems to be left is a phone number and the jar of cream next to it so I quickly dial the number hoping against all odds that my luck has changed. I frown when an automated voice answers and I'm directed to a car service number. God fucking dammit. I go through the unique phone service and text my address to the taxi number for a pick up. Well at least I didn't have to spend time finding a way back home I guess. I rip the number out and fold it neatly before pocketing it and grabbing the jar before walking downstairs for my cab. Quinn is going to have a field day when I tell her what happened.

* * *

><p>'And that's what happened. Don't be mad Quinn, I'm alright.'<p>

After reaching the lobby and trying to glean any information from the receptionist, I leave disheartened when I find that San had already paid for the room in advance with cash. She also threatened the help into letting me sleep past check-out time before leaving without any ways of contacting her. By the time I reach Quinn's apartment I had already steeled myself to feel the wrath of my best friend. The minute I walk in I see a fuming Quinn and the apologetic face of Rachel sitting on the couch. A pen and paper quickly get shoved into my arms and I am pushed to sit down at the table to write out my confessions from last night.

I try to leave out any intimate happenings and stick to facts concerning my night with San including meeting her on the streets, going back to her room, getting help for my neck and accidentally sleeping over. I plead with Quinn to relax and not think too much of anything. Although I'm glad she was so worried about my wellbeing, I am perfectly fine taking care of myself.

'Quinn relax, nothing happened. San just gave me some cream for my neck. It was late when we got back to her place so I fell asleep by accident.'

"Well you could've texted me at least. Do you know how scared I was when Rachel and I got back and you weren't here. Plus you didn't answer your phone so excuse me for freaking out about my best friend after she just got back not too long ago from the hospital."

I quickly place my hand on Quinn's shoulder and rub up and down, mouthing the word 'Sorry' over and over to convey my apologies. It was wrong of me not to inform them of my whereabouts but I got kind of distracted by everything Santana.

'I didn't mean to make you and Rachel worry. That was my fault. I just got distracted and well, never mind. I still didn't end up getting San's number in the end.'

"Aww Britt, its okay. If its meant to be then I'm willing to bet our savings on you seeing her again, but at least give me a heads up before you run off into the sunset with her, okay? What is it when they say you find something you were never expecting? Rach, what's that word again?"

I watch Rachel ponder the thought and bounce her crossed legs a bit before clapping and squealing out the answer to Quinn's question.

"That would be serendipitous honey. You know, kind of like a happy accident."

"Yes, thanks baby. Yeah, so maybe you and your knight are serendipitous. Your meetings may not all be happy accidents but they are accidents for sure. Don't worry; I'm sure sooner or later you'll see her around."

I grin wryly and nod my head, agreeing with the idea that meeting Santana is like a happy accident. Kind of suits our pseudo friendship I suppose. Next time I get serendipity I'm going to make sure I get a damn phone number or at least an email! I get lectured by Quinn for a few more moments about safety and the need to take it easy considering my injury. I receive the same reprimanding tone from Rachel later with a descriptive scenario of defenseless women in the city late at night.

I feign a headache and retreat back to the guestroom to lie down and think about the day. So much has happened that I can barely believe and now that I have time to sit and think I let it all implode in my mind. I pull the jar from my pocket and turn it in my hands looking for any clues leading to it's original owner. Like the woman herself, the jar is nondescript with no labels and holds a helpful cream that warms upon contact. I set my mind to work trying to figure out how exactly I would go about finding Santana. Like I said before, its all nice when you leave things by chance but its much better when you can take things into your own hands.

Santana seems to have a habit of leaving the scene before I could even grasp a hold of her so next time I will be prepared for sure. Maybe I could bring along handcuffs in case I needed to chain her to me or something…wait, is that too kinky? I shake my head and prepare to doze off a bit. At least with a bit more sleep I could think of a plan with a clearer head. I don't realize a lot of time has passed until I feel Rachel shake me gently for dinner. I help with setting the table and prepping the ingredients before I am shooed away from the stove. I munch on a carrot, quietly watching Quinn stir fry a few vegetables and listen on to her conversation with her beloved.

"Rach, can you pass me those carrots?"

"Sure, so the shows been in production for a while now and I know you haven't seen it yet but just in case I got you and Britt tickets for next week to watch me perform."

"I don't know babe…Britt is still hurt and I don't really want to be around such a large crowd of people. Who knows what might happen."

"Quinn, Brittany will be fine. Look, I know I always say that I'm alright when you're not around to see my shows but at least consider coming to this one. What good am I if I can't even get my own girlfriend to come and see me perform?"

"Rachel, that's not what I meant, I just…can we talk about it after dinner?"

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go, Quinn."

I see Rachel stomp off and head to the bathroom before loudly slamming the door behind her. I look over at Quinn and share a look before shaking our heads and laughing at her girlfriend's outburst. We fall into relative silence with only the sizzle and pop of the oil in the wok announcing its ready usage. I see Quinn about to throw in the ingredients before stopping suddenly when we hear a loud voice scream from down the hall.

"Who used up all the toilet paper and didn't buy more?"

* * *

><p>AN: And the mystery lives on...thanks for reading, it's not a long chapter and there really isn't much dialogue for Brittany so I apologize for that. But at least the story is moving on yes? lol This story is a bit more slow going compared to Novela so bear with me if there aren't a lot of answers to your questions. Thank you again to killercereal for giving me such insight into spelling from the UK xD, what would my american mind do without you? Thanks again to all you readers for waiting patiently, I will go sit in a dark corner and work on Novela now. Read and review and let me know what you think about both my stories and be sure to drop by and say hi on my tumblr :)


	4. Chapter 4

My recovery from an almost mute to my regular self seems to take an eternity, until finally I am sitting in the reception area of the hospital waiting for the doctor. I twiddle my thumbs and check the clock again, anxiously waiting to hear my name called. The receptionist, who so far has been filing her nails for the past hour, hasn't acknowledged my presence since I walked through the door. My patience is waning by the second.

I pull a little at my brace, eager to take off the offending object and impatient to finally be able to take it off for good. The miraculous goo that Santana left me did wonders for my bruises and skin, cutting in half my recovery time and making sure the pain faded away. I puff out a large breath of air and look pointedly at the receptionist again, tapping my foot loudly against the floor and internally grinding my teeth. I clear my throat loudly and finally gift the receptionist with a piercing look before making my intention clear by standing and walking towards her.

"Excuse me I've been waiting here for-"

"Ah Ms. Pierce. So glad to hear you're doing well, quite literally hear you that is. Sorry for the wait. Are you ready for your final checkup?"

I look quickly to the side, relieved and exasperated that Dr. Chang finally has the time to see me. Normally my mood stays at a happy medium but an onslaught of Quinn's protective self, Rachel's overly loud renditions of her entire play and the seemingly quick Houdini act that Santana pulled has left me tired, exhausted and ready to snap. I take a deep breath, reining in my aggravation and smile instead, following along after the good doctor into another room.

I sit down, settling into the cold chair and watch Dr. Chang flip through a few files, probably pertaining to my injuries. Why is the doctor's office always cold anyway? I follow along, answering questions about my health, any lingering pains and finally having the feeling of the stuffy material of the neck brace taken off. This time I smile genuinely at the doctor and I rub along my neck, not even remotely wincing or cringing from pain.

"Well Ms. Pierce, everything seems to check out and your bruises seem to have almost completely vanished. You're either a vampire or you have super healing abilities."

"Please, call me Brittany. After making sure I was okay and taking time out to look me over I feel like I owe you. Plus, I have Quinn and Rachel on my side and they've been treating me like a ticking time bomb, not even letting me out of their sight for a second before being fussy and annoying."

"Well I'm glad you have such great friends, and call me Tina please. I think the fact that we have a mutual friend makes us at least good acquaintances. But really, I've never seen anyone heal so fast before even with an unnecessary amount of TLC. I'm a bit surprised at your recovery time."

"Yeah…well about that Tina. I kind of had a little help. I guess. Sort of."

"Brittany, I'm not going to penalize you for seeing another doctor and getting a different kind of prescription if that's what you did. Actually I'd rather you get more help if that's what you need to get better. I mean according to your great results, this other doctor must have years of experience. Would you mind telling me who they are? I would love to speak with them if that is possible."

I fidget a little under Tina's kind gaze and I wring my hands in nervousness, unsure of what to say or how to go about telling the doctor. I shift my eyes back onto the table, moving my gaze over the various medical supplies placed neatly on the side and I contemplate what to do. Debating internally about whether to tell the doctor about Santana and her magical goo or lying poorly about some random physician, puts me ill at ease and I sink further into the seat.

"Brittany?"

"I'm sorry, it's the goo!"

"What?"

Unable to withstand Tina's gentle smile, I succumb easily to her questioning and pick up my bag from the floor. Rifling through my purse, I grab hold of the nondescript jar of goo given to me by Santana and roll it gently onto the table top and over to Tina's fingertips. I see her stop the jar and lift it up, turning it around and shaking it a little, thoroughly confused about what I just handed her.

"What is this?"

"The goo. I don't know what it is or what is in it but a friend gave it to me and it's worked wonders for me."

Watching the doctor unscrew the cap and sniff at the paste, I sit silently, assessing and trying to read her face for any inkling as to her upcoming comments. My eyes widen when I see Tina swipe a bit of the goo and rub it onto her own hand, every so often sniffing the spot and furrowing her eyebrows in consternation. Unable to take the silence anymore, I make a quick squeak and give her an apologetic smile, unsure about what to say.

"Where did you get this Brittany?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, but, who gave this to you?"

"A friend."

Tina looks at me quizzically and I shift nervously again, unable to lie but unwilling to give up my personal encounter with the woman who saved my life. She frowns a little, aware of my obvious attempts at being vague about the origins of the goo.

"Brittany, would you mind if I take this cream to test? I just want to make sure whatever it is, isn't going to harm you in the long run. Is that alright?"

"But I'm better! Isn't that a good thing? If the cream is going to hurt me wouldn't it already have affected me in some way? I mean I have been using the same thing these past few weeks and so far so good. I thought you were nice to your patients. Why are you asking me all these questions? You know what, whatever. Just give me my cream back!"

"Okay relax. Take a deep breath, Brittany. Good. Look, I honestly don't think there is anything wrong with the cream. It seems like any other topical agent. I just want to make sure there isn't anything else in there, just in case. I mean, it doesn't have a label on it and I don't know where or how your friend obtained this product. As your doctor I'm just looking out for your health. Tell you what, let me take a sample of it and find out. That way you can keep the jar and I'll let you know if I find anything out of the ordinary about it. Alright?"

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, I nod vigorously at Tina's proposal and flash her a smile when she returns my jar back after swabbing a sample and I stuff it safely back in my bag. We go over any lasting medical logistics and I let her press my neck a few times, checking over any area that was affected from the incident. I proudly clap my hands when I get the all clear and smile, hugging Tina all the more tightly for being so kind to me and fixing me up right as rain. I skip out the door, managing to cop a few candies from a bowl near the receptionist while sticking my tongue out at her and leaving quickly with the sound of Tina's laughter drifting behind me.

* * *

><p>I sit quietly and enjoy the nice night, alone in the apartment for once considering Quinn is unwilling to leave me by myself after my last rendezvous with Santana. Leaving the doctor with a full bill of health kept me in a great mood all day long and my energy finally dies after cleaning the entire apartment and restocking any and all supplies. I even take a few secret twirls down the aisles in the supermarket, enjoying the freedom of my limbs and the music playing over the loud speaker. I twist and turn my neck, now unfamiliar with the weight of the brace gone, but overall happy that I can move without producing pain.<p>

Santana's cream really did work wonders. After a week I was able to speak without my throat causing me any pain and by the week after my neck could already move within the brace without a lot of difficulty. I finally return to the apartment from my appointment with Tina with a skip in my step, enjoying the last of my candy and bringing back three cups of coffee in celebration.

"One for Quinn, one for Rachel and one for me! Drink up guys, it's a great day!"

I take in the quizzical looks from the couple before giggling and walking past them towards the guest room, shedding my clothes and tidying up everything in sight. Another great thing about finally getting better is my freedom to return to my own humble abode. Not that I wasn't grateful for the 24 hour care Quinn provided me but the need for my personal space and home has been itching for days and I was dying to get back to my apartment. Plus, I can only take so much of being a third wheel in the Fabray and Berry maelstrom they call everyday life.

So now I sit, quietly watching and laughing at the outrageous trashy reality shows late at night with my suitcase already packed and sitting by the door. I breathe a sigh of relief, ready for a few more days of rest and then I can go back to work and regular daily life. Rachel and Quinn had wanted to celebrate my clean bill of health tonight but I wheedled them into another date night, knowing that Quinn wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend with the days numbered before we both had to leave.

Happy that my life is returning back to normal and generally content that the ordeal I went through is over, I still feel a niggling dissatisfaction with my encounters with Santana. I frown at the two drunken girls on television getting their mack on and I think back to the events from the hotel room. So many mysteries surround Santana and I still am unable to find some way to contact the woman. Puck managed to contact us a week later about his search but came up with the name of some random 65 year old woman. Definitely not a match for San so, dead end there. It sucks. I blow a raspberry at the smooching girls on TV and am reminded of the conversation about my knight with the resident couple.

"Quinn, isn't there anyway I can find out about San?"

"Britt, you know I want to help but I don't know what else I can do. All I have is her first name and description. That's not much to go by, you know?"

"But Rachel said we were spontaneity and-"

"Serendipity, Brittany."

"Right, that. Thanks Rach. I don't believe there isn't a way we can find Santana. I mean come on; there were tons of people around. Doesn't anyone know who she is?"

"Apparently not B. And I'm really not so sure we should be looking for her…"

"What do you mean? She saved my life and helped me out at the hotel. I have to find her!"

"Brittany, listen. This woman obviously doesn't want anyone to find her; why else would she use an alias to get on board our flight? And why hasn't she ever contacted you? You said it yourself that she seemed a bit paranoid when you bumped into her on the street. People like that are big trouble B, and I really don't think its smart for us to get involved."

"I don't believe it. Yes, I admit everything about her is mysterious and a bit shady but she's not a bad person. There is no way she would have gone to the trouble of saving me and then offering to help with my injuries unless she has a heart."

"Having a heart doesn't necessarily mean they are a good person Britt."

"I don't care. I just need to find her, with or without your help, Quinn."

Normally I would crumble under the full weight of Quinn's stare but this time I hold strong, building upon my resolve and willfully refusing to back down. We glare at each other for a while with Rachel glancing between us every few seconds until I see Quinn finally sigh and shake her head at me, relinquishing her harsh look and ultimately allowing me to go home. I wheedle Rachel into taking her girl out for the night, which wasn't that hard really, and begin packing my belongings and going through my mental checklist in preparation.

I hear a light knock on my door and turn around, bracing myself for another lecture from Quinn when I see Rachel poke her head in and walk over to my suitcase. I watch her shift through my clothes and begin meticulously color coding all my shirts when I open my mouth to ask what she came in for.

"Rach, its okay. The yellows like to be next to the reds, you don't have to separate them. Did you need something?"

"I hope you understand Quinn isn't mad at you Brittany. She's just concerned for your wellbeing. Please don't be angry with her."

"I'm not. I just wish she'd let me make my own decisions. I'm not a child Rachel. I get things mixed up sometimes but I know what is right and wrong. And I can feel it all the way down to my toes that Santana is definitely right for me."

"I admire that about you. I envy that part of you too; being completely honest about your emotions is a very rare thing to see these days. I know Quinn and how guarded she becomes, holding in the things she really needs to say instead and taking it out on others. I understand and love everything about her, along with everything else she's shared with me. I just wanted you to know that she's only like this because she cares so much and doesn't particularly know how to show it."

"I know Rach. And I'm not angry with her. I guess I'm just a little frustrated about the situation. I haven't lost hope and for Quinn to tell me to give up on my search for Santana just makes me a little disappointed I guess."

"I know I know…just give her some time. She'll come around, I promise. Maybe I'll have some leeway with her tonight. Quinn usually can't refuse me when I ask something of her. She can be such a sweetheart sometimes."

We casually talk about what I plan to do with my rest time at home and I sketch a few stories about keeping myself busy, checking in with work but most likely spending all my time and energy in finding the ever elusive woman called Santana. We chat some more about our jobs and my own personal feelings about going back to a profession after experiencing such a traumatic incident, along with how Quinn is also returning with me and leaving for the long run.

"I'll be fine Rachel. No need to worry, once I get my sky legs again everything will just fall back into place."

"I know, but I wish you and Quinn will be more careful this time. Who knows what kind of people they let onto planes. Security at the airports should be a bit tougher on who flies these days."

"Don't worry. Q. and I will watch each other's backs like we always do. No sweat."

"Well that doesn't make it any easier for my heart. I'll have you know I was terrified when I received news of your attack."

We laugh and joke to lighten up the mood after our serious talk and I let Rachel continue sorting my clothes out, passing along any other articles of clothing that I may need. I reach the final pieces of clothing and rub the fabric of my blazer and dress pants in nostalgia, grinning at the weird feeling of not wearing my uniform. I trace the crisp lines on the neatly folded jacket and smooth over any leftover wrinkles from the dry cleaner.

"Thanks for cleaning my uniform for me Rach. I really appreciate it."

"Definitely not a problem. I had to take Quinn's out so I thought I might as well clean yours. After the harried way that day turned out I was willing to bet you both would appreciate a nice clean uniform to come back to."

"I do. It looks almost brand new. Thank you."

"Of course, I had them sent along with my other costumes and wardrobes from the show."

"That's great. Hey; did you see my lucky pin anywhere? You know the one that looks like a set of flying wings? I always had it clipped above my breast pocket and now it's missing."

"Oh, it's not there? I'll have my people look into it. Don't worry; it probably just fell off at the dry cleaners. Someone will find it."

"Oh okay, thanks Rachel. If you find it let me know. Its nothing special, I just bought it when I first started out at the job and its kind of stayed with me until now so I consider it a bit of a good luck charm."

"Ah I know the one you're talking about. Its golden, about the width of my finger, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I'm unsure if I remember seeing it when I had your uniform cleaned but I'll ask Quinn later if she knows where it is."

"Thanks a lot Rachel. I mean it. For everything you've done for me and more. Both you and Quinn are the bestest friends I've ever had and I'm super blessed to know I can count on you guys."

"The feeling is mutual, Ms. Pierce."

* * *

><p>Lying down on my mattress, I wriggle a bit to situate myself better under the covers and inhale the musty scent of my apartment. Albeit a bit small and not as well furnished as Quinn and Rachel's, I still love it best when I return home after a long time in the air. The comfort of my own home and the familiarity of everything surrounding me bring solace and peace to my tired soul. After a tumultuous and eventful couple of months, I am ready for a bit of rest and relaxation. Plus I need to gather myself and prepare for another long bout of searching for my knight.<p>

I sigh heavily and turn over, snuggling into my body pillow, closing my eyes and imagining a beautiful face staring back at me. Warm hazel eyes crinkling in laughter, small button sized dimple on her cheek, sharply raised eyebrows and full moist lips pout back at me in my mind's eye and I smile, imagining what life would be like if my imagination came true. It's been a few days since I've returned home and yet no matter how hard I look I never seem to find anything about my dream girl. I've tried all sorts of search engines, checked with eyewitnesses, phone books, directories, airlines and even security personnel. Still nothing. No one seems to know of Santana.

Apparently people distinctly remember her but no one could ever pin point the exact moment she went missing. I don't have access to security cameras and hiring a private investigator would cost me an arm and a leg so I really have only a few options left. So far I've exhausted almost all of them, although I did try to search out a sketch artist to stencil San's face but after showing the mediocre drawing around and gathering no answers I threw it in the trash instead. The drawing didn't do the woman justice anyhow.

Throwing my arms out and kicking my legs, I throw a little tantrum to ward off the uneasy feeling of failure and loss before shaking my head profusely and gathering up the rest of my motivation. I have to find San. I don't care if it'll take me a lifetime. With time running out and my impending free days drying up I make a few more mental notes to try harder and raise my fist in the air, shaking it with new determination and willpower. Wherever you are Santana, I am coming for you! Do you hear me world? Brittany Pierce is going to get her knight in shining armor. Screw waiting in the tower for a kiss, I'm going to leave the castle and get it myself!

The silence in my room is broken by the beeping of my cellphone signaling a phone call and I scramble over to my nightstand to see who it is. The words 'Unknown Number' blink back at me and I suck in a quick breath, could this perhaps be who I think it is? I don't remember giving San my number but it doesn't mean she couldn't have found it anyway. Hastily shoving my thoughts away and preparing myself for the phone call, I hit the answer button and bring it close to my ear to see if I could discern any telltale signs of who the caller is.

"Hello..?"

"Hello? Brittany?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh it's Tina. You know, Dr. Chang."

"Oh gosh right. Sorry Tina thought you were someone else. Is something wrong?"

"No problem, just something interesting about your mysterious substance."

"Is it poisonous? I don't feel bad though. Are you sure? I can't believe it would be toxic or anything…"

"No, no, nothing like that, rest assured. The chemical actually turns out to be a higher quality of arnica cream for hematomas, bumps and bruises. The interesting thing about your cream though is the components. I've never seen one that had the thermal quality yours gives. Either it's a new pharmaceutical product or something the military uses. Who did you say your friend was again?"

"Umm I'm not sure really…they don't talk much about their job."

"Oh well… Sorry to bother you so late Brittany, just thought you should know about my findings."

"That's okay Tina. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Have a good night, Brittany."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Stuck in Colorado. Perfect. What a great way to start off my first few days of work. I teeter precariously back towards the safety of the airport parking garage, waiting patiently for a free taxi to reach the company's hotel nearby but the enormous amount of rain and peals of lightning shimmer across the sky, forcing everyone to rush and fight for any transportation available. I am so stupid for thinking a few days back on the job without incidents is a foreshadowing of a good week ahead. Nope, luck is definitely not on my side. I should've known when my time was up and I still hadn't found Santana yet, forcing me to temporarily abandon my efforts on finding the woman and going back to work.<p>

As I jump back again from an onslaught of splashing puddles and raging winds, I pull my jacket and drag my luggage closer to my body, protecting myself from the chill and the pouring rain. Unfortunately, I don't have Quinn on my side this time as she opted to stay in Chicago during the layover so I'm stuck with flight attendants I'm not familiar with, along with having my flight to L.A. delayed overnight. My smile wavers slightly when I catch a group of my fellow flight attendants cramming into a cab, leaving me alone with the two pilots waiting for the next free car. I crack a grin and wave them off, assuring that I will see them later or tomorrow at the airport.

I bounce a bit on my heels, nodding to the pilots near me and wait for the next free taxi to come pick us up. I turn my head sharply when I hear a screeching sound from around the corner and I spot a vehicle hurtling towards our direction. I watch with wide eyes as the car careens around a pillar, splashing pools of rain water left and right, speeding closer and closer towards us. I hear quick footsteps receding in the background and shouts for me to run, but all I can see are the blinding headlights and it traps me like a frozen deer in the path of the oncoming car. I can almost feel the roar of it's engine before the oxygen residing in my lungs is literally knocked out of me as I fly away from my rooted position and hit the wet pavement hard, tumbling through puddles of water and rolling to a stop near a parked van.

I lay face down on the floor, uncaring about the heavy rain now dousing me as I groan and try to assess what just happened. Taking a minute to feel the aches and pains in my body, I am not surprised when I hiss loudly at the sting on my knees and elbows. The rolling must've completely scraped my skin. The thunderous sound of the rain pelts the floor around me and I almost don't hear the faint popping noises going off nearby until one goes off near me and I realize they are gun shots. My breaths become a little quicker and I try to calm my raging heartbeat, fearing that whoever is shooting will notice me moving. I whimper a little, trying hard to stifle any noises coming out of my mouth and echoing into the car garage. Quick successive footsteps continue to run around my perimeter but I focus on staying still, blocking out the various screams, grunts, gunshots and loud noises dancing around me.

I lie still, unsure of how much time has passed but after a while I notice that the noises have ceased. There are no more gun noises and the loud car engine from before has been silenced. I crack open an eyelid and peer behind a pillar, trying to gauge the safety of the situation before I decide to move. Cautious of the suddenly quiet atmosphere, I try pinpointing where my luggage landed when I was thrown away. Spotting it a few yards in front of me I look around, hoping no one is nearby and start to creep towards it, trying to get to my phone and call the police. I lay low, using my knees to slowly inch towards the direction of my bags without making much noise. I get only a few feet away when I suddenly feel a hard and painful yank on my hair.

The pull is so strong on my head that I can feel strands of hair fall out as I scream and quickly move up to a kneeling position to ease the pain. Reaching back at the offending hand, I try scratching and pulling away from it's grip only to be towered over by a large man wearing all black. I let out a huge scream and try to twist away only to feel the weight of a hammer slam into my cheek and I almost tumble back to the ground in shock. The man's hand is still raised to strike me so I prepare to scream again; hoping someone around will hear and save me.

The scream is lodged in my throat and I bite my tongue accidentally when the man's hand comes down faster than I can open my mouth and this time my vision becomes blurry. I slump a little, aware of the remaining tight grip on my hair but unable to make out the words the man is saying to me. The ringing in my ear continues and I try to shake it off, hoping to clarify and hear what is being said. A loud explosion behind me clears up my hearing in time for me to focus on the man as he lets go of my hair and stumbles back, falling to the ground and gurgling up blood from his mouth. I watch in horror as his body convulses, more blood frothing out between his lips until he trembles for a few more seconds and then ceases altogether.

I see the man's dead white eyes glaring in my direction, piercing me with its soulless gaze, accusing me of his death. Uncaring of how dirty I am I throw my fist into my mouth, biting down hard on my knuckles and stifling a sob. I can't stop the terrifying whine that slips through and I shiver in fear and shock. My own mortality and the man's death scare me so much I am unable to move. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I cry out in fear, huddling forward and letting loose a barrage of random unintelligible words. I squeeze out the word 'No' when I feel the hands try to lift me up and I shy away from them in fear.

"Brittany! Brittany! Come on, we have to go! We have to leave!"

I widen my eyes when I hear a familiar voice and I finally look behind me to see Santana, also dressed all in black. Her long black trench coat hides her figure but there is no mistaking the wave of dark black hair surrounding her tanned face.

"San?"

"Yeah, look, we really have to go, I don't know if there are more of them coming back so we need to run now!"

"Yeah okay…wait my bag is over-"

"Leave it! Britt, let's go!"

"Wait, were you the one that shoved me over-"

"Questions and answers later. More running, less talking!"

Santana grabs my hands and swiftly pulls me off the floor, dragging me off further into the parking lot. I stumble and teeter every so often, trying to keep up with her pace but she steadfastly keeps moving forward, looking back only once in a while to check the surrounding area. I keep my head down, trying to follow her quickly when I notice her hand holding onto a gun. I make the connection between the man hurting me before and his timely death to the slightly smaller woman dragging me forwards and I contemplate about my feelings. I feel relieved and excited over meeting my savior again but the coincidence of painful events linking me to San seems to come with a painful pattern of events.

I keep my focus in front of me, trying to get through a myriad of thoughts when I notice something odd about Santana's hand holding onto the gun. The gun certainly looks heavy but the way her left hand holds onto it now seems a bit stiff, her arm unmoving in our fast past trek across the lot. We finally stop near the back end of the garage and I bend over, placing my hands on my knees and gulping in a huge lungful of air. Santana releases my hand and I sigh a bit in frustration until I watch her use her freehand to liberate the gun from her left hand and pocket it safely in her coat. A loud 'Beep Beep' startles me and I almost fall over again, only stabilizing when I feel Santana's strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Baby? It's a death machine, San!"

She throws me a cheeky grin and straddles a lean, toned leg over the monstrosity she calls her baby. As much as I love a beautiful woman on a bike, the idea of riding one for the first time scares me a little. Tempted to grasp Santana's hand and ride behind her, I doubt the safety of the contraption and dubiously eye the hunk of metal sitting under the gorgeous woman.

"Is that even safe?"

"It's a Ducati, Brittany. Don't you trust me?"

Trust is definitely becoming something that I'm learning has different meanings with the russet eyed beauty. With a heavy sigh I close my eyes and throw caution to the winds, letting Santana pull me onto her maniac metal contraption she calls a motorcycle.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry about the long wait...things have been hectic in real life. No excuses though I know, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I have no idea why it took so long to write to be honest. Oh well, remember to read and review, let me know what you think and all, I do read all the comments and try to respond. To the wonderful readers who I'm unable to respond to because I can't pm you for whatever reason, just know I appreciate your kind words and thank you for your support. Drop me a line on tumblr or just say hello so I can respond back to you on my page :) Thanks again to my beta killercereal who obviously must be tired of reading my work when its clear that I lack sleep and have such horrible grammar lol Until next time Brittana fandom!


	5. Chapter 5

Did you ever see those movies where the heroine sits on back of a motorcycle with the wind in her hair without a care in the world while riding off into the sunset? Yeah, it's a load of crap. Oh the wind is definitely in my hair, especially with San going at what I assume is close to 100 miles per hour, what I didn't expect was for my hair to also be in my face, constantly. The quick twists and turns off various streets and freeways whips my hair back and forth, left to right, and into my eyes and mouth. I spit out strands of my mane for the umpteenth time as I try to glance at the direction the woman in front of me is driving towards. I would scream at the sheer terror coursing through my body as we narrowly miss another car while changing lanes, but my voice gets stuck in my throat as it has done the whole ride.

I am unsure if San even heard me screaming behind her as she drove off at the speed of light, hardly conscious of street traffic and laws. The sound of the wind ate away my voice until I realize I was eating hair more often than air, before I opted to just close my mouth. I squeeze the driver tighter, eager to glean any kind of safety from the woman in front of me, keeping the harsh winds from rubbing my face raw and secretly enjoying the feel of a thin but toned body. Taking the opportunity presented in front of me, I place my head directly behind San's neck, breathing in the heady scent of sweat and other fragrances. Did Santana take a shower not long before?

By now I am soaked and shivering in the rain, trying to absorb as much heat as possible from the mechanical beast under me. I tremble noticeably when I see a long strip of lightning cut it's jagged way down through the air far away from us, with it's loud rumbling thunder pealing out around right after. I vaguely think about my body in shock and promise it a moment to recuperate later after another exciting adventure with the mysterious and beautiful woman I'm hugging onto for dear life. I hardly even notice when the bike begins to slow and eventually comes to a stop. I look around my surroundings, taking in another random hotel in the middle of nowhere with almost no patrons.

Feeling wiry fingers grip my clasped hands, I spin my head around to view the side of Santana's face turned towards me. I'm not sure if the wind blew out my hearing but I continue to see the side of San's mouth move and I tilt my head in confusion when I don't hear any noise. I see her turn her body a bit more on the bike, her grip on my hands still tight when I don't respond to whatever she just said. I feel her fingers lightly scratch the back of my hand and I loosen them a little considering the vehicle had already stopped but I shake my head side to side again when I see San speak and I don't hear anything.

Realizing my ears might be a bit wonky from the intense ride with the air pressure pushing against my head, I release San only to place the palms of my hands against my ears and swallow any moisture left in my mouth. I close my eyes and shake my head a little a few times until I finally feel my ears pop and the muffled silence is washed away with the faint noise of rain plinking against the metal of the bike.

"Brittany, you okay?"

"Yeah actually, much better now. My ears just needed to pop, couldn't hear anything before. What did you say?"

"I was asking if you're alright. If you hurt anywhere right now, and that we should probably get out of the rain as soon as possible. You're shivering and I don't want you to get hypothermia or catch anything. Come on."

I see her straighten her back before patting me firmly on my thigh and gesturing towards the ground. I can see the kickstand already out and I try to maneuver out of my seat with as much grace as possible but the long ride cut off almost all circulation to my legs and they almost turn to jelly when I place them both on the floor. I reach out my hands to steady myself on the bike before I fall but I feel Santana's strong arm reach out and pull me towards her still seated body, propping me up against her side and the bike. I breathe out my relief and let myself get some feeling back into my limbs before smiling and taking a tentative step back. I reach my hand out to her to help her off the bike and smile brightly when I feel her hand fit snugly into mine before giving it a quick tug and helping her dismount. I see a small grin pop up on San's face before disappearing and settling back into it's natural grim line.

"Let's go, we can't stay out here any longer."

"Where are we San?"

"A little bit outside Kiowa. There is a small airport nearby and it's far enough away from Denver so no one can track us."

"Wait, we're flying again?"

Noticing her stiff but quick walk forward, I follow along behind her hoping to hear the answer to my question but am disappointed when we finally reach the front desk and Santana begins to speak with the desk clerk instead.

"How can I help you today miss?"

"I just want a single room."

"Okay and how long are you planning on staying with us?"

"Just until tomorrow night."

"Alright and are you paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash."

"And your name miss?"

"Mariana Silva."

I follow along with the quick transaction and I let my mind unravel again, why did Santana just use a fake name? Or is Santana her fake name? Who is she? What are we doing here? A million questions continue to float around and I frown a little when Santana finally pulls me along to the elevator with a room key in hand. Seeing her press the floor number and letting out a huge sigh, I decide to keep the questions to myself for now, only because it seems the stress of the situation is finally wearing off and we both need to detox before getting onto anything heavy. I sigh along loudly with her and watch as her face lifts up and shifts into a more genial expression before squeezing my hands and tugging me along.

We step inside the room and take a minute to stand and breathe in the warmth and safety of the dry carpeted area before I feel San let go of my hand and reach for the light switch. The bright lights flicker on and I see a large, queen sized bed situated in the middle of the room with a small adjacent bathroom close to the door and a coffee stand with a TV next to it. Like any other generic hotel room available there are a few mints on the nightstand, a copy of the bible, spare towels with little soap amenities and I gladly sigh again at the normality of everything.

"Britt, why don't you use the bathroom first, okay? I'll see if I can find you a change of clothes."

Too tired to argue or complain about who needs the restroom first, I walk into the bathroom and immediately strip out of my damp clothes. I shiver when I feel the cold tiles beneath my toes and the chilly air all sterile bathrooms seem to have. Quickly reaching over the tub and turning on the faucet, I run the hot water all the way through, plugging in the tub and deciding to soak instead of a shower to ease the chill out of my bones. I let the mildly hot water fill up the tub before turning the water off and gingerly stepping in. The intense heat brings out a deep sigh from my body and I relax into the bathtub, finally stretching out sore body parts and feeling the pinprick of scrapes and bruises from hours before.

The blood easily rushes back into my body with the help of the hot water and I lay still, hearing the soft ventilation and the quiet thuds and thumps from Santana in the room adjacent. I glance quickly at my soaked uniform and grimace at its torn and tattered use. I mean, Rachel just had it dry cleaned and now it's ruined again. Figuring I can wear the spare bathrobe in the room after I get out, I sit quietly trying to catch onto anything happening next door that might explain my situation with Santana better. I twiddle my toes, glad that I can finally move and feel them and imagine a sort of nouveau crime film where Santana and I play the protagonists who run away and are plagued constantly by villains and an evil master plot for world domination. Of course we would save the world and always find each other in the end.

I am shaken out of my reverie when I hear a muffled but loud scream next door, prompting me to immediately jump out of the tub in shock and run out back into the bedroom. Frantically looking around in case the black suited men came back, I chance on Santana half sitting on the floor clutching desperately to her left arm and baring her teeth at what must be intense pain. I quickly run over and look all around for the source of her pain, seeing if there is any blood or serious outward appearance of injury. Finding none, I look at her questioningly, unsure how to help or ease her apparent pain. I reach out my hand, maybe to somehow ease her tight grip on her arm but she suddenly leans forward, staring me down and squeezing out the word 'No' through her gritted teeth.

"San, are you okay?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute."

"San…"

I hear Santana mutter a soft 1, 2, 3 under her breath and I watch her move her elbow back and fore multiple times, slowly but surely stretching her appendage to the side. Finally I see her shoulders sag against the side of the bed and color returns back into her face. Her breathing begins to even out and I relax a little, glad that the excruciating pain is no long written all over the woman's face. Feeling brave enough, I reach out my hand and place it lightly atop her hand, smoothing the soft skin and trying to ease out any more of her discomfort.

"It's okay Britt; I'm fine now. Had to get it back in there is all."

"San, I don't understand. What were you doing?"

"Relocating my shoulder. I fell on it after pushing you away from the car, must've popped it out when I rolled away. No worries, it's back in now."

"But…don't people usually like pull their arm out or knock their shoulders against a wall or something for that? That's how they do it in the movies, right?"

"Shouldn't believe everything you see, B. If I do it this way I injure myself less, mind you its not painless but at least the arm will move back into the correct place."

"Oh. I guess. Are you better now though?"

"Much, thanks for worrying. I'm fine. You, on the other hand…"

"Me? I checked and I have a few scrapes and bruises but I seem fine…right?"

I watch her swiftly look to the side and clear her throat, looking oddly uncomfortable and even squirming a bit at my question. She muttered something quietly I can't quite catch so I shift closer to her, moving my hand into her palm to grip onto her tighter. When she doesn't make a sound or move again, I poke her in the cheek to get her attention instead.

"San…what are you talking about?"

"You…um…you're kind of…Britt I don't know how to tell you this but…yeah."

"Oh come on, just tell me Santana. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Brittany, you're naked."

Wait, what? Oh fuck my life. I let out a quick 'Meep' before sprinting back into the bathroom, slamming the door and jumping back into the tub, uncaring of the splash I just made all over the floor. Just for extra measure I slide the shower curtain over and burrow into my lap as much as possible. I can still feel my face flaming while I internally berate myself for being so stupid and embarrassing, especially in front of Santana. I jump a little when I hear her knock on the door and I scurry a little bit more underwater, praying that she wouldn't come in and to forget everything that just happened.

"Britt…you okay in there?"

"Yeah…"

"If it helps I didn't see much, not that I was paying attention to your body at all, you're uhh..."

"Yeah…"

"If it means anything, you have a smoking hot body."

"Um…thanks?"

"Of course. Hey look, I'm going to step out for a bit okay? I need to get some spare clothes for us and a few other things."

"Wait! Don't leave!"

"Brittany. I promise I will come back. I'm not going far and I need to use the payphone downstairs. I'll come straight back. I wouldn't leave you here."

Blowing out some bubbles underwater, I steel myself for the inevitable solitude and say a loud 'Okay' before I hear the door open and click behind her. Figuring that now was the best time to simmer down and really focus, I unplug the tub and decide for a shower instead, waking myself up a little bit from my embarrassment and lining up the questions I needed answers to. I mean yes, I finally found the woman I've been looking for but that seems to just have opened up a Pandora's Box of problems. Like how my life is suddenly endangered and why I couldn't just catch a break for once. I mean what's a girl to do to get a little private time with a hot lady? Oh I know, get strangled, shot at and beaten. Great.

* * *

><p>When I finally hear the beep of the keycard sliding through the electronic lock, I am already sitting on the bed with my hair dried and snuggled under the comforter in my bathrobe, watching the local news channel about a gang war reaching the airport. Apparently the authorities are still making investigations and no one was hurt in the aftermath. Wait, how is that possible? I continue watching; peering at Santana from the corner of my eye, now in another random college hoodie and jeans with her hair tied back and beat up sneakers. A black backpack is strapped to her shoulders and if I didn't know better I would've thought the person walking in was a normal college freshman instead of the person who took down several men.<p>

"Hey, I'm back. I hope I didn't make you wait long, took me a bit longer to find a store open this late at night. But I got us some stuff to hold us for the time being. Here."

She lightly tosses the book bag onto the bed in front of me and situates herself at the foot of the bed while changing the channel on the TV. Landing on a late night showing of an old cartoon, I watch her glance my way before smiling and pointing to the bag near me. I pull the comforter closer to my body, just in case any mishaps happen and I embarrass myself again and reach over to the bag, unzipping the top and peeping inside. First thing I notice is a matching hoodie sitting on top so I pull that out to get to the bottom of the bag to find various necessities. Pair of jeans, socks, undergarments, toothbrushes, bunch of dried snacks and papers?

I upturn the bag and stretch out the random items, placing them semicircular around my body and investigating each of them separately. I understand the clothing and I neatly place them to the side, eager to get out of the bathrobe and into some clothes. I check out the snacks noting a random assortment of sweets and dried food, smiling when I find a nicely wrapped sandwich underneath it all. What I find confusing is the random papers filed together in order. Wait, are those passports? I rifle through the papers, all of which seem to be government issued notifications and visas and glance at not 1 but 5 separate passports. I glance up and stare at Santana but her attention still seems to be riveted to the cartoon as I see her smile and laugh along to one of the gimmicks on the screen.

Picking them all up I notice the following countries: America, United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Canada and South Africa. I don't normally check passports but the ones in my hand certainly look legitimate. I open the one from the US and am surprised when my own picture smiles back at me; the same one I use for my own passport except this one is brand new and not travel worn like the one in my safety deposit box. I quickly open all the others to the first page and notice my own photo staring right back at me, all with the same smile but with different information. How is this possible?

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Santana, what is this?"

"Hold on, this is the funny part. Commercials almost here…"

"Santana, what the fuck is going on?"

Startled at my loud voice that's tinged with worry and hysteria, I watch her turn around and slowly eye the passports in my hand and then look back to my face. I can see the inner cogs working in her brain, maybe trying to find a way to answer my broad question or perhaps trying to ease some wild story about our night into my mind. I watch her fidget a little under my stare but when I finally can't take it anymore and take a deep breath, ready to yell out my frustrations she pauses and speaks.

"Brittany…I know I told you I can explain everything but there is a lot you don't know, and now suddenly you're here and it kind of makes the story a bit more complicated."

"What? Can you just start from the beginning at least? You said you worked in security, assuming you didn't lie. What are you? CIA, FBI, SWAT? I mean honestly, you can be a hitman or an assassin for all I know and I'm just sitting here with all these questions but no answers."

"I never lied to you Britt, I wouldn't do that. Maybe omit certain truths but never lie. It's just; my life is a bit complicated so it's hard to explain…"

"Try. Please?"

"Okay. Well I do work in security, kind of. But not the way you're thinking. I guess I'm kind of freelance with my work. Mind you I don't work with others, so the things I protect aren't human. Suffice to say, it could be important documents, information or what have you. I mostly don't know what they contain and I don't ask questions, I just get the job done. Sometimes it gets a bit shady and there are a few mishaps but overall it's a job and it pays well."

"How? So what you're trying to say is, you're the FedEx girl that's packing heat?"

"I uhh, I guess? I started as a drug runner back in my youth, moving here and there, doing drop off's, making sure I'm never seen or heard. That's what I'm good at. I'm discreet, I don't ask questions, I obey orders and best of all, I'm loyal. I am the perfect soldier. After doing really well I rose up in the ranks. The jobs became harder, riskier and intricate. Who ever suspects a young woman on a plane to carry documents pertaining to racketeering, trafficking, assassination orders and other such things? "

"So you're the bad guy?"

"Yes and no. Not by choice, at least I guess. I'm just the messenger B. It's just, this time I get shot at too. I can't help who I work for and what I do. I'm sorry I don't fit into your ideal but I never thought they would ever track you down."

"Who are they? Who do you really work for? And who were those guys from before?"

"I have a few ideas in my mind on who they could be. You don't work in my profession without making a shit ton of enemies. At first I thought it was the Feds, I only just found out someone put out a trace on you so I tracked you here. I landed on the flight an hour after you actually. They don't look like anyone I associate with so what I'm guessing is someone hired local gangs to track you down."

"But why would they do that San? I don't even know anyone here let alone made someone angry enough to kill me."

Watching Santana slump her shoulders forward and sigh heavily in front of me makes me apprehensive about the next words about to leave her lips. I push away a few of the items on the bed separating us and scoot a little over, lifting the covers up and beckoning her over. I see her stare at me for a few quiet seconds before I pout and pull her forward next to my side instead, pushing the blanket down for her to crawl in beside me before pulling it back up and covering both our bodies, patting down the sides to tuck us both into the bed.

I see her nervousness appear in the way her fingers keep pulling at the top seams of the comforter and I pull one warm hand into my lap and lean my head onto her shoulder. Bumping into her playfully to encourage her to continue her explanations to me, I settle into the curve of her neck and breathe in the scent of new clothes mixed with Santana's unique smell. My mom always did say patience will provide all virtues no matter the person. I am more than willing to wait for Santana to confess anything she has to say to me.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me, Britt…"

"I can do whatever I want and you're avoiding almost all my questions so spill already. I promise I won't get mad, at least for now."

"Okay, but I'm almost positive they were after you because of me. They must've caught wind of what happened on the plane. And I know you were looking for me, you weren't the only one, so they must've been tipped off on why a flight attendant wanted to find someone who technically shouldn't exist all of a sudden."

"What do you mean you don't exist? I'm sitting right next to you, San. I'm pretty sure it's your warm hand in my lap right now. Wait, I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No. But I don't exist anywhere, or at least no government can find me by fingerprints or whatnot. I told you, I'm the perfect soldier. I come and go and no one is any wiser."

"Then…who are you really?"

"I can be Mariana one day, Josephina or any other aliases I have, but to you I will always be Santana. Always San."

"But San, what does it have to do with me?"

"I don't normally act out of character. I pride myself really on sticking to my tasks and leaving the scene as soon as possible. Someone has been watching me. I haven't figured it out yet, but they've caught on to our chance meetings. They basically want you so they can find me. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but its probably best that the less you know the better."

She pats my hand warmly under the blankets and swiftly slips out of my grasp and back onto the floor before muttering about a quick shower. I watch her grab some toiletries and skitter back into the bathroom and close the door. My mind is still reeling from all the information laid out to me as I look at the entrance to the bathroom door, staring blindly at the white paint. I'm startled when I see Santana sprint out in only a towel and I blush a pinkish hue when I catch a sight of tanned legs and long wavy hair cascading over a towel clad body.

"Don't move, Britt. I'm not sure its safe enough for us to leave and I don't want anything to happen to you, okay? Great, thanks!"

Before I could even register her appearance, Santana disappears back into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on. Nodding back even though San wasn't there to see it, I ponder about her need to tell me that I shouldn't be leaving. Where would I even go really? Besides that, what were those huge tattoos on San's back?

* * *

><p>The click of the bathroom door opens and a cloud of steam comes out, announcing the presence of the woman I've been thinking about for the past half hour. She softly pads out with a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt with her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She walks over and stuffs her change of clothes in the book bag before placing other items in there also. With her hair pulled back along with the new expanse of skin showing I can now clearly see the thin white strips scattered in all places all over her body. Some long, some tiny, but most definitely clear against her skin tone, San's scars provided me an intricate view of what kind of life the woman leads. Most of them look old but the jagged ways in which they stretch across her forearms or over her legs attest to how painful it must've been when she received them.<p>

"Do they hurt?"

"Hmm? What did you say, Britt?"

"The scars. Do they still hurt?"

"No. Not anymore at least. I don't even notice them really."

"What about those tattoos on your back?"

"Let's not talk about that right now okay?"

She sends me a wry smile and I look on morosely, suddenly very sad about the life San is forced to live. I watch her walk over to one of the chairs in the corner and pull it directly next to our window, making sure to face it towards the closed window and peeking out every once in a while with her sharp eyes. Continuing to watch her habits, I watch her pull on her hoodie again and settle into the large chair, decidedly getting comfortable in that spot for her vigil at the window.

"San, what are you doing?"

"Just settling in. I want to make sure no one followed us here, just in case. But so far, so good. You can never be too careful though. You should head to bed soon too, Britt. We have to leave tomorrow and I'm not sure if the next time there will be a bed waiting for you."

"What are you saying?"

"We have to leave the country for a bit. I didn't want to startle you or anything but we need to go, Brittany. I have to leave and I'm afraid you need to go with me too in this case. People are already targeting you and I can't just leave you here to fend for yourself. It's probably safer if you follow me for now. I'm sorry if this sounds bad but I'm doing this for your own good."

"Okay then, where are we going?"

"Wait, you're not mad?"

I look back at Santana's quizzical expression and shake my head 'No'. I don't honestly know what I should even be mad about. Obviously the situation I'm in right now needs some kind of professional intelligence and who better to keep me safe than Santana herself? Plus her badassery is something to be admired. This time at least I won't have to always be wondering where she is and if she's safe, it'll be like our own little adventure. Except the bad guys are real and have guns.

"Why should I be mad?"

"You know normally, when people are kidnapped from their lives they are a bit more concerned, Britt."

"The way I see it, you're the professional here so I'm safest with you. Besides, this way I can keep my eye on you, fewer chances for you to escape me again, Santana."

I throw a wink over at her on the chair and I smile back when she begins to laugh heartily for the first time since the moment I met her on the plane. Basking in her melodic laugh, I make it a point to try to bring that smile and laugh more often from the beautiful woman in front of me. I listen to her voice for a few more seconds before smiling and patting the spot next to me on the bed.

"Hey, come over here, this way you don't have to sit in that chair all night. It's probably really uncomfortable anyway."

"No, I'm alright, Brittany. You can have the bed; I don't need much sleep anyway. Besides this way I can keep an eye out in case anything happens."

"But it's warmer here and the bed is more than big enough for two people. Come on, I promise I won't bite."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. Don't worry, B, I'm fine. Go to sleep now, it's getting late and you're probably tired."

Pouting and narrowing my eyes at Santana, I decide to take matters into my own hands and throw the blanket off, lightly bouncing off the bed and walking quickly to the seated woman. She immediately widens her eyes and is about to protest when I none too gently plop down on top of her lap, shifting until I fit snugly half on her lap with my back leaning on an armrest. I take it to the next level by circling my arms around her neck but she quickly stands and lifts me up along with her, surprising me before dropping me back onto the mattress again. Her stony face gives no indication of what is on her mind but her gaze lets me know I should not press my luck so I huff out a breath of air and pull the blanket back, settling into my original spot sans Santana.

I watch her walk quickly over to the light switch, turning it off swiftly and moving back over to her chair, sitting down and staring resolutely back out the window. Feeling that the conversation was over and I wasn't going to win the battle this time, I sigh and take a moment to revisit my obsession with this woman. The faint glow of a street lamp shines on the side of her face giving her a sort of phantom-esque feature and I wonder if that is indicative of Santana's personality. Deciding not to worry too much about the woman guarding my safety and dreams, I shimmy down into the comfort of the sheets and send a quiet note to the guardian at the window.

"Goodnight San."

"Night Britt, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait but this chapter just took forever for me to write it out. You should go thank my beta for being such a good sport and yelling at me on my tumblr in my askbox for you guys. Thanks for reading and following both my stories, its certainly given me the motivation to continue on writing. Let me know what you think by reviewing, or drop by my tumblr to yell at me some more in my askbox lol. This chapter will just be dedicated to all of you, brittana is always on. SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

A loud bang startles me and I spend a few seconds disoriented until the past few hours slip back into my mind and I marginally relax. I hear the bang again and I yelp in response, looking around wildly for any sort of makeshift weapon. Throwing the covers off and grabbing the hotel's nightstand lamp, I quickly yank it from it's socket and creep towards the origin of the noise. Briefly wondering where Santana is, I crack open the bathroom door only to be greeted by the quiet hum of the air vent before I jump a little in surprise when I hear the banging noise coming from the room's door instead. Gathering my courage and raising the lamp just in case, I walk towards the door and lean towards the peephole to see who is on the other side. Right before I can get my eye aligned with the peephole, I hear a familiar beep and the door swings open, knocking me in the face and forcing me to throw the lamp in the general direction of the person emerging from the open door.

"What the fuck, Britt? Why did you throw a lamp at me? Brittany? Oh God, you okay? What happened?"

I probably looked a mess, having had no time to clean up from sleeping in and being jumpy from the loud noise before. I sigh and chuckle in amusement before wincing at the dull pain on my forehead, slowly lifting my hand up to gently rub the large and noticeable bump on my head when my face met with the door.

"Sorry San, thought you were the bad guys. Why were you banging on the door anyway?"

Looking sheepish and totally cute for a woman who beat and shot down men twice her size, I watch with rapt attention to the way her eyes cast down and half her lip slips into her mouth, showing the slightest hint of white teeth biting down on pink lips. She clears her throat a little before answering my question.

"Well I uhh, kind of thought I lost my keycard for the door so I was trying to jiggle it open with another card. I did try to be discrete but I guess that didn't work out as well as I hoped. I didn't wake you, did I Britt? I didn't mean to. I forgot I put the keycard in my front pocket because I normally put it in the back but I remember that I'm forgetful sometimes so I kept it in the front only to forget that that's where I put it this time. I found it though. Sorry if I knocked your head. I've got a bit more cream in my bag, let me go get it."

She rushes off to her book bag before I get a word out and comes back faster than expected when I feel her tug on my hand and pull me back into the bedroom. My hand is still covering the now large bump on my head so I test out my tolerance for pain by pressing down a little only to cringe instead. I hear a 'Tsk' nearby and I watch as Santana pulls out her mysterious cream before pulling me towards the bed, sitting me on the edge and going over and pulling the room chair right in front of me. She twists and turns my head left to right, checking for any other damage before settling into the chair and pulling it forward to sit right between my legs.

"Can you lean forward for me, B.?"

Following her command I sit forward some more before deciding to try out my luck and place my hands on Santana's lap, propping up my body to keep myself eye level with the brunette in front of me. I zero in on the slight way her brown eyes dilate and flicker south momentarily before snapping up and seizing upon me in a way that sends a tiny electrical charge through my body. I push the boundary some more when I slowly move my hands higher, caressing her thighs with the pads of my fingers and feeling out the tight muscles stiffening under my touch.

"Britt…"

"Santana."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaning forward like you asked, silly."

"Okay…well then here, tilt your head to the side a little so I can get a better look at you."

I did as asked but not before splaying out my hands a little and gripping Santana's thigh just a tad bit tighter. I grin when I hear a small gasp escape in front of me and I gave myself a mental pat well done for getting a rise out of my knight.

"Like this?"

"Right yeah…um okay. Just stay like that, don't move."

Giggling at the flustered woman in front of me, I decide to tease a bit more by scratching her with my forefinger and sticking out my tongue for good measure. Watching her sigh and shake her head, I take a break and focus solely on her face instead, not having a lot of moments where I can admire the beautiful woman up close. Vaguely paying attention to where her hand is gently applying the cream, I notice the small arch in her eyebrows, giving Santana a more serious and sultry look, forcing you to pay attention to her sharp and watchful eyes. The ones currently paying rapt attention to the large bump on my head, I'm sure.

What really catches my attention is the small pout, discernible when her lips press together and a slight dent forms on the side of her cheeks. The dimple giving the beautiful woman a somewhat youthful demeanor compared to her usual rather stoic outlook. I move on to the scars marring the face of the woman I've become so fascinated with. A small but deep one runs across one of her eyebrows, slightly parting them with another under her lip where the discoloration of her skin announces it's presence on her otherwise perfect skin.

Moving on I focus my attention on her mouth instead, full and plump red lips begging to be kissed and tasted. I don't even notice anything else until I feel a cool hand on my cheek and I take a sharp breath, inhaling the scent of Santana, hotel soap mixed in with something that was so innately part of the woman who saved my life time and again.

"Britt, you okay? You look a little pale and you feel a little hot. Do you have a fever?"

Clearing my throat loudly and pulling out of Santana's personal space to give my head some clarity, I answer in the negative, giving off a flippant excuse about the room being too hot. I fan myself and chuckle under her intense scrutiny before I see her turn to the thermometer and squint at it, mumbling about poor housekeeping or something to that extent.

"I'm fine San, don't worry. You always take such good care of me."

"You know that's not true Brittany. I got you into this mess, didn't I? And now you're stuck with me. I mean, I resorted to basically kidnapping you in the end, what kind of good care is that?"

"San…you know that's not true. I mean, besides the bump on my head, I don't see how I'm in any imminent danger. You saved my life Santana and I will forever be grateful. Besides, you can't kidnap someone if they are willing to leave with you, isn't that how that business works?"

"I just wish you didn't have to get caught up in my mess. I'm nothing but trouble and now you're stuck with me until god knows when."

Feeling a slight twinge in my heart, I let her words sink in, mulling them over and suddenly feeling awkward about the position I'm in.

"Did you not want me here, San? Am I a burden?"

"Wait, what? No, of course not. No, Brittany, you will never be a burden, not to me. No I'm just trying to understand why you're so willing to come with me. You do realize I'm one of the most dangerous people you'll ever meet, right?"

I nod my head in agreement to her question.

"Then why, Britt? I mean, after today your normal life is pretty much over. You probably won't see your friends and family again and who knows when you'll ever be safe. Sooner or later you're going to learn to sleep with your eyes open, why would you want that?"

Sighing and just shaking my head at her questions, I take one of her hands instead and play with it, unsure if I should answer her question or wonder how she clearly couldn't see my infatuation with her. Not knowing how much to push the sore subject, I close my eyes and pray for any kind of guidance.

"Santana, before you I worked for an airline with tired co-workers and equally faceless fliers. For once I just want the monotony to stop. I'm an only child, I don't have many friends because my job doesn't allow for that type of indulgence and I don't want to be a flight attendant all my life. For once I want to just stop and enjoy the scenery, I want to enjoy life and I want to enjoy the present. You're my present Santana, can't I just enjoy being with you?"

I'm unsure if Santana is embarrassed or concerned but her face showed a mixture of both and I try to smooth out her internal dilemma as best as possible. Moving one of my hands I reach to brush back a lock of her hair, marveling at it's silkiness and slowly trail the back of my hand against her face. Watching her close her eyes and tilt her head so she's pressing slightly onto my hand, I am reminded of a house cat; fickle at times but loving and affectionate when not.

Jolted from my musings, I feel Santana lean out of my touch and shift back. I choke back a small voice of protest and frown at her instead. Damn it, I wanted to pet the kitty some more! Her stoic mask returns and I feel the atmosphere around us shift back to business, I suppose. Running a hand through my disheveled hair, I touch upon the bump on my forehead and am relieved when I only feel a tiny bit of pain emanate from that area.

"I think we've stayed here long enough, it's time to go, Britt. Don't dawdle, we need to leave. I'll pack the rest of our stuff; you go on and get ready."

"Okay San…"

I stand and try to catch her attention, hoping to figure out what is going on behind her eyes but I am refused when she moves out of my way and towards our bags. I watch her meticulously pick up random items I must have thrown to the floor; fixing them back to their original place and generally making it seem like any other ordinary hotel room. I shuffle slowly towards the bathroom, hoping to at least get another moment with the woman but Santana abruptly turns her back to me before placing our belongings in her bag. As much as I enjoy the sight of her backside, I deflate a little knowing she was reverting back to her serious side.

Opting to try and find a way back to the happy Santana, I take my time to clean up in the washroom. Thinking of ways to catch the woman off guard and open up a little, I make a mental note to find and usurp any openings that the mysterious woman allows. Determined and refreshed, I make my way out to the room to find everything cleaned to the point where I suspect Santana had let in the cleaning lady sometime during my absence. But that couldn't be possible; Santana doesn't trust anyone let alone allow someone into our room without telling me first.

"San, are you there?"

I see her head pop up from behind the bed and I tilt my head in bewilderment. What was she doing down there?

"Hey, I just dropped something. You ready to go?"

"Yeah…say did you let the cleaning lady in or something? Cause everything seems changed. Even the sheets look brand new."

"Oh yeah that. No, actually I went out earlier to grab a few things from down the hall while you were asleep. I'm surprised you didn't notice the stuff I was carrying when I walked in here. You sure that bump didn't do anything to your head?"

"Ha ha you're so funny. No but seriously, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of any traces of course. I know it's a bit paranoid but you'd be surprised how easy it is to track someone these days just by leaving a few things behind. I'm just making sure our exit goes unnoticed."

"So you cleaned out our room?"

"As much as I can really, though I'm not sure how I can explain that crooked lamp. You have one hell of a throw, Britt, but your aim is shit. Just so you know you threw it at the wall next to me, good thing it didn't break."

Regaining a bit of our old camaraderie back, I throw my changed clothes at her instead, laughing when she ducks playfully before picking them up and shoving them in her bag. I watch her do a once over of the room before heading my way and extending her elbow. I puzzle over this until I see her smirk and I laugh at how insufferable this woman can really be.

"Shall we go, my lady?"

"Wherever are we off to, good knight?"

A Cheshire grin blooms on her face and I begin to feel a tingle of anticipation for what lies ahead of us. Returning her grin, I smile widely and hook my arm through hers, watching her sling her bag over a shoulder and opening the door, gesturing for me to pass first.

"Wherever the sky takes us."

* * *

><p>The familiar smell and sounds of planes and tarmac as a loud engine roars off near me makes me feel a sense of homecoming. I glance around at the private airport and watch as Santana speaks to a man off to the side, gesturing quietly with her hands and nodding when the man speaks. I contemplate going over and inserting myself into the conversation but I wouldn't know what to say, so I had offered to carry her bag and watch the small planes fly off instead. I have my eye on a small plane off in the corner when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Santana looking at the same aircraft.<p>

"Do you like her, Britt?"

"Huh? Like who San? I mean, I haven't dated in a while but you can't just assume I'm going to look at every girl-"

"Brittany, no. I mean, jeez that obviously wasn't the right wording. I meant the plane, it's a Phenom 100, she's a small girl but she'll get us to where we're going in no time flat."

"Oh yeah, I knew that. But where are we going? You never told me and it's hard to guess with you being all secretive all the time, you know."

"All in good time B. Come on, I can't wait to try this baby out."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Looking between her and the aircraft, I slowly begin to connect the dots and I glare at her when I finally notice the gleaming keys in her hand, shouting the obvious to me. Guess there's more to Santana than I originally thought I knew.

"A plane, San? You realize this is nuts, don't you?"

"Britt, just hear me out. I've flown planes before, it's okay. I've got tons of experience under my belt."

"Wait, you're not certified?"

"Well, I can't be certified if I technically don't exist, B. But Yashira Olivera is. So come on, we need to leave before the old dude figures out that my papers won't run through. Considering how much I've just paid him, I'm sure he won't figure it out for a week or so but you can never be too sure these days."

"Oh god, we're totally going to die, aren't we?"

"Not if I can help it."

She pulls my hand and drags me towards the plane, jostling the bag on my back and forcing me to watch my step in case of any accidents. No need to mar my face any more than I have to. I follow along heedlessly, wondering if the woman is some kind of Jill of all trades or the real life version of MacGyver. Suffice to say, I hope that our trip together this time will be a lot smoother than our last.

We quickly run up the ramp and through the open door and into a small cabin area. Plush leather seats greet me at the door and I feel a slight sense of déjà vu hit me when I notice a small compartment in the back for ready-made drinks and food. Well, if this isn't business class all the way than I don't know what is. I follow along with Santana still pulling me towards the cockpit and I realize I've never actually been part of the business class elites. The men and women who fly the skies in comfort and style rubbed me the wrong way and generally consisted of pervy old men who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.

Entering the cockpit I immediately feel the loss of the warm hand attached to mine when Santana sits down in the pilot's seat and turns the engine on. The rumble of the plane soothes my nerves and I acclimate to the sudden change in my environment by sitting in the copilot's seat and watching the amazing woman beside me. Her confidence and knowledge of all the buttons and gears calms my anxiety until I hear a door slam in the back and I try to get up but am stopped by a swift hand to my knee.

"Relax; someone was just closing the door for us. I've made sure we're the only ones currently in this plane so don't worry, you're safe."

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so jumpy."

"It's alright. You have every right to be after what you went through. Don't worry, I have everything under control. We won't be in the air long, three hours tops. There's some food and drinks in the back, if you're bored you can check out the entertainment system too."

"But that means you're going to be here by yourself…"

"That's alright. Besides, you should chill out a bit, check out what business class feels like. You've never actually sat there, have you?"

I shake my head in the negative before slowly getting up and watching Santana smile reassuringly back at me before turning around and checking out the rest of the buttons and gauges. I leave the cockpit door open, just in case, before heading back to the cabin area and sitting down in one of the leather seats. I sigh softly, absorbing the soft feel of the chair and look for the reclining button, easily managing to stretch out my body. The rumble of the engine purrs to life and I situate further into my comfort, enjoying what the privileged few have come to take for granted. The intercom crackles to life and I move to buckle in on muscle memory.

"A very good morning to you, Ms. Pierce. This is your captain speaking. Conditions are clear and we're ready for take-off. Please enjoy our in-flight entertainment and have a great day."

Beaming from my seat I scream a "Thank you" towards the cockpit and begin to feel the rumble of the plane steering towards the landing strip. As I familiarize myself with the sights and sounds of taking off again, I reminisce a little about what I had left behind. Quinn and Rachel must be absolutely worried, but they have each other so I don't really need to be the third wheel anymore. Lord Tubbington still needs constant care, especially now since an ageing diabetic cat can't move around as much as he used to. I don't really have anybody, do I? Am I really leaving everything I've known behind on a whim or am I just starting my adventure? Whatever the case may be, I'm more than willing to enjoy what I have now and just wait for the future.

* * *

><p>We've been in the air for about an hour and I've checked out the full amenities the plane has to offer. From the pimped out bathroom to the cable television and the surround sound speakers, I am baffled at how ridiculously the rich spend their time in the air. I feel San's eyes on me every now and then, watching me with my wide eyes as I press all the buttons the plane has to offer, easily finding the liquor stash and popping open a bottle of champagne. Bringing my head up when I hear laughter, I see her watching me pour myself a glass before asking if I need anything else. Tempted to say 'You', I clamp my mouth shut and shake my head, smiling back happily at her grin before watching her back and focus on flying.<p>

I browse through the magazines and catalogs detailing various dream mansions and yachts the size of mountains for those who could afford such niceties. Easily bored of things I could never even imagine affording, I look around, fiddling with the entertainment system. Pushing the buttons and activating the surround sound speakers, I quickly flip through the preset music channels, surfing until I hit a top 40s playlist. Nodding my head to the music, I raise the volume enjoying the way the music bounced around the probably soundproofed cabin. The quick beats reverberate through the walls, pulsing and lifting me to my feet easily.

Sometimes in the safety of my apartment, alone with no one watching, I pull on headphones and dance to the music blaring through the earpieces, flowing along to the rhythms, I let the music guide me through it's varying composition. Closing my eyes and enjoying the moment again, I twirl and bend, blocking out everything but the music guiding my body through twists and turns I haven't done since my adolescence. How could I forget my first love? My love of dancing prompting my dreams, pushing me towards finding a place of my own in a world that didn't recognize me.

I tried hard in the beginning, following my dreams to the big city but reality set in. Who could survive on meager part time jobs and rejections left and right? I didn't give up my dreams, no, I just put them on hold to realize reality instead. I needed a steady job, with good benefits and the ability to support myself. When did I lose myself in reality and veer off the path to my dreams? I stumble to a halt when I hear the crackling intercom system spring to life, overriding the pumping beat of music coming out of the surround sound.

"Oh don't stop on my account, Ms. Pierce. Please, continue as you were. I can see you already got the party started…"

I roll my eyes at the obvious amusement in Santana's voice before deciding to lower the volume and join her in the cockpit instead. Taking my own champagne flute, I open up the small personal fridge to grab a bottle of water before heading over to the co-pilot's seat. Handing San the bottle of water, I sip cautiously on my drink before analyzing the woman flying the plane.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for a while now Britt. What's up? Something on your mind?"

"I just…you ever felt like you just lost sight of yourself sometimes? I don't know, it seems silly but I had this dream and at first you work so hard and long for it but somewhere along the way you just get lost?"

"Hmm, depends I guess. I personally thought I was going to be a million things when I grew up. An astronaut, a magician, a singer or whatever my young self wanted to be. But I think even then I knew how life was going to be so I just set out to be the best instead. Better to be the best at something you're good at than be miserable and still try to reach for something unattainable."

"That sounds harsh…"

"Sometimes you have to be to get what you want. Anyway, what was your dream?"

"It's silly; you're going to laugh at me."

"Britt, I would never laugh at you, you know that."

"I just…promise you won't laugh?"

"I pinky swear I won't."

Whipping my pinky out I hold it steady in the air until I feel her slim digit circle around mine and I shake on it for good measure. Keeping a good eye on the pilot I heave a sigh of unease and hope that the woman I've come to admire won't make a joke about it.

"I wanted to be a dancer…"

"Mmhmm…"

"You can laugh if you want."

"I never said I wanted to Brittany. Besides, from what I saw before I can totally see how that's possible. You're really good."

"Stop it, that's not helping."

"Stop what?"

"I don't know…its just when you say stuff like that, it makes me feel even worse for not being able to do what I want."

"And what do you want, Brittany?"

I look back at her now, mindful of the curious but sharp brown eyes bearing down into my soul. What do I want? Has anyone really asked me that before? I'm not even sure right now. Shaking my head at her question, I settle back into my seat contemplating her simple yet unnerving question.

"I just want purpose I suppose, to find that part of myself again that doesn't settle and the part of me that constantly yearns for something more. Maybe that's also why I'm here with you. You make me want something, Santana."

Sending her a knowing look, I pick up my flute and sip quietly watching to see her response to my words. A myriad of emotions float through her face and I can hardly pin one down before she is able to pull everything back and settle back into her calm demeanor. I sigh when I feel her shield herself away from me again and I take a larger gulp of my drink, sitting back and taking in the view of the clouds and sky. Never really having the time to just sit and see the world with a bird's eye view, I place my hands on the windshield, aimlessly tracing figures of the numerous clouds.

"Sometimes it's enough just to want something. What would life be if you got everything you ever wanted? To be spoiled is to ruin the things you touch; always wanting but never satisfied."

"San?"

"Yeah…anyway so how do you like Air Santana so far? Finding everything to your taste?"

"I uhh, yes, god yes, everything is amazing! This whole entire plane is awesome, how did you ever get your hands on something like this?"

"Ehh, don't worry about it. I'm only renting it until our destination anyway, so go enjoy yourself. No need to stay up here, I'm sure there's more fun things to do in the back. Why don't you check out the rest of the cabin and see if there's any more of that champagne? You look like you already need a refill."

Nodding my head, I head towards the door and move over to the bottle I left out before, deciding to forgo getting caught in any more embarrassing moments. I take the bottle with me and head back to the cockpit, settling myself in my now favorite seat and contently drinking from my glass. I see San eye me from the corner and I smile winningly when I see a small grin take place over her face.

"Didn't find any more fun things to see back there?"

"No, that's not it. I just found something more interesting to look at here."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yup."

"Well I apologize then, if I'd known that you'd turn my cabin into a club I would've asked them to install a dance floor for you instead. Maybe a few bottles of Cristal, a DJ, some dancers… "

"Hey, you promised not to laugh at me, San!"

"Totally not laughing at you, Britt."

"You're smirking at me."

"Smirking is not laughing B. Two very different things."

Punching her in the arm jokingly, I giggle along with her when she exaggerates my hit with prolonged pained expressions. Deciding that the atmosphere was too good to give up, I decide to continue my pursuit to learn more about the woman next to me, or at least find out where we're heading to.

"So, are we there yet?"

"Nuh uh, so not playing that game with you, Brittany."

"Seriously, are we there yet?"

"Not listening!"

"But San, are we there yet?"

"Ms. Pierce! Please kindly remove yourself from the cockpit for annoying the captain."

"Aww but San, I was having so much fun…"

"Fine, you can stay but don't ever do that again."

"Alright, but you should at least tell me where we're going. I like surprises as much as the next person but we've been in the air for a bit now and I'm pretty sure we're closing in on our destination. You did say three hours max, right?"

"Yeah, actually you're just about right. Hold on, give me a minute."

Watching Santana put her serious face on again, I follow her hand movements, pressing a few buttons and pulling on what I assume is the communicators. I listen to her radio in to someone about our coordinates and finally feel the plane slowly start to descend towards the ground. My eyes widen when I sense the telltale feeling of losing altitude in my stomach and I quickly finish up my glass before sitting back and watching Santana fly the plane. She finally turns her head around and gives me a little wink before speaking.

"Ms. Pierce, as your captain I advise you to safely buckle in and clear all items from the area to ensure a safe landing."

"Well captain, if you say it like that, who am I to disagree?"

The slight turbulence and downward spiral towards the ground gives me a perfect view of beautiful swirls of fluffy clouds and flocks of birds floating past the window and I enjoy them from my new vantage point in the co-pilot's seat. Hearing a loud 'Ahem' from my left side I quickly buckle in and smile sheepishly for forgetting the number one safety rule. After attaching all buckles and securing myself to the seat, I stare wide eyed at the discoloration of the sky, turning from a clear blue to a misty gray in mere moments, obscuring my view of anything but what looks like smoke and mirrors.

"Weather is always iffy here so you won't be able to see much after a while."

"Where are we, San?"

"Care to take a guess?"

"No, but you have to tell me soon because I see the airport right below us now."

"Well Ms. Pierce, welcome to Renton, a small but vibrant city in Washington State. We're only a few minutes away from Seattle. We have to stop there anyway but won't be staying for long so I hope you take in as much as the city has to offer, Britt. By the way, I hope you had a very eventful flight, B. Thank you for flying Air Santana."

* * *

><p>AN: It definitely has been a while and I know the chapter is a bit slow going and doesn't really have much action but its a step towards a long process for Brittana. Yeah so how about that kiss huh? Bet that cheek was might fine...sigh this show is going to be the end of me I swear. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing as always, I've been busy these few weeks so updates are slow going but Novela should be up soon and then this story will slowly start to move along. Thank you all for being patient and yelling at me on tumblr, I appreciate the notices and will continue to love being berated by you lovely readers :)


	7. Chapter 7

The gloomy weather quickly turns from smoky clouds to a loud and booming thunderstorm, an atmosphere reminiscent of my not too long ago rescue in Colorado. Peering over at my companion I watch as Santana squints through our swishing windshield wipers on our rented car through the torrential rain, silently cursing at something under her breath. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I ascertain the existence of the woman next to me, soothing my nerves and generally relaxing enough to tap my fingers along to the soft music coming from the speakers. We drive in comfortable silence making our way to Seattle by the quiet freeway.

Although I'm slightly relieved that Santana opted out of renting a motorcycle again, a small part of me still resents the missed opportunity to once more be huddled close behind the strong woman to my left. The urgency and quick thrill of the powerful machine still resonates through me days later and I had let out a small sigh at the dealership when the salesman informed us of his lack of motorbikes for rent. Now we sit in a small four door rental that Santana refuses to call an automobile driving through pouring rain to a shady future in Seattle, or at least according to Santana, to meet someone.

"Britt, everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah…"

"What're you thinking about over there? You've been quiet for some time."

"Nothing…I just feel like everything is moving so fast and I still haven't caught up yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…never mind, don't pay attention to me, San. It's probably just the weather getting me down and all."

"Britt, do you want to leave?"

"What?"

"I don't think I've really asked you, but I don't want you to feel like I'm making you stay with me against your will. I know it will be dangerous if you go back home now but I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice to leave me and go someplace else that's safe. I mean I did technically kidnap you, I won't be surprised if you resent me a little bit for that."

I notice her hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel, every once in a while glancing in my direction to check my reaction. I take in the appearance of her body starting from the way her teeth gnaw down hard on her bottom lip to her straight and stiff posture seated across the center console from me. I quickly reach a hand out to place on her forearm, trying to ease her from her obvious distress and to calm over any uncertainties she may have. I am not surprised when she jumps a little at my touch so I add a bit more pressure, rubbing her arm lightly to dispel any of her concerns.

"San, I could never resent you. Please believe me when I say I chose to come with you willingly. You didn't force me to do anything against my will. I thought we talked about this back at the hotel."

"I know but you seemed so wistful. I thought you might be missing your old life. I mean honestly, who am I to rip you away from all of that?"

"You're my hero, San. You're allowed to whisk me away to far off lands whenever you want."

Smiling toothily at her I continue my ministrations on her arm, running my fingers down to her hands and gently prying one of them off the steering wheel and pulling it onto my lap instead. Quickly smoothing out her palm and intertwining our fingers to avoid any chances of having her pull away, I press our clasped hands down on my lap, every so often using my thumb to rub soothingly over a small scar on the back of her calloused hand.

"You know normal people should be afraid of me. How are you even remotely able to sit next to me knowing that every second that passes brings you closer to more danger?"

"Santana…we've been over this. Even you said the safest place for me now is being as close to you as possible, how can I refute such logic? You need to have more faith in yourself, San. Plus, you're not a bad person, at least to me you aren't."

"You don't even know me…"

"Well then let's spend this time together to get to know each other."

"Brittany…"

"That's my name. I use to work for an airline company as a flight attendant. I share my small bedroom apartment with my cat, Lord Tubbington and am currently in a car on a road trip to Seattle. Now you."

"This piece of junk isn't a car…"

"Santana, it's your turn!"

"Can't we play another game?"

"Truth or dare?"

Shaken from my musings through a tremble in my lap, I turn my head to catch Santana laughing out loud to my question and I smile in turn. I take in the beautiful smile spread across her face and I watch as she beams at me, spreading the thin scar on her face and giving her a magnificent glow instead. Her amusement catches me off guard and I tilt my head, happy to just enjoy a moment where Santana looks unguarded and simply happy. Her laughter dies down and a small grin lifts the side of her mouth slightly, giving her an impish look and making her look younger than her years.

Feeling a small squeeze on my hand I grip back in response, eager to enjoy this small moment where only laughter and smiles exist between the two of us. Bopping my head happily to the random top 40s song playing over the radio, I use our joined hands to create a small wave between our bodies to the rhythm of the beat, continuing our easy camaraderie and laughter. What surprises me most next and almost stills me in my movements is a smooth and sultry voice emanating from the woman next to me.

Santana's voice comes out softly at first, hardly discernible over the song but it evens out and follows along the lyrics, complimenting the original singer and providing an equally powerful rendition of their song. I am so shocked that I don't even notice when the car suddenly stops and Santana turns off the radio to look at me.

"Britt, we're here. Are you okay?"

"Santana that was…you can…your voice…god that was beautiful."

"What?"

"Santana you sing beautifully, why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now when you sang along to the radio. You have a voice of an angel; you should totally be a singer!"

The loud guffaw that resounded in our now quiet car space dripped of disbelief and I frown in puzzlement. This laugh sounded nothing like the carefree Santana from before and I didn't appreciate the slight snort that followed after.

"I'm being serious, San!"

"Brittany, that was just me singing a few lyrics, nothing to get worked up over. I was just joking around you know."

"Well I don't think it's funny at all. I don't get why you never give yourself any credit, Santana. You have to know you possess talent some people only dream of. If only you'd just open your eyes and ears and see how great you are."

"Brittany, carrying a tune doesn't make me any better than a panhandler on the street. I think you're overthinking things. Come on Britt, we're here and the rain has stopped. No more talking of dreams and talent, reality has no time for that and I'm an avid realist."

"Fine, but we're not done talking about this!"

Popping out of my seatbelt and pulling open the car door, I step out onto the streets of Seattle being sure to slam the door hard enough to generate a few stares from the pedestrians on the sidewalk. Crossing my arms and eyeing Santana closely as she steps out of the car, I make sure to frown at her when she walks around to me. Huffing loudly and tapping my feet impatiently on the ground I follow Santana a few blocks down Broadway to the corner of the street. Raising my eyes slightly at the café and bar combination, I walk into the oddly named establishment and wait for someone to seat us. The minute I see the menu I immediately order the most expensive item my eyes can see, making sure to order along a large array of appetizers also, just because I feel like it. I hear Santana sigh before ordering a salad for herself and nodding her head when the waiter repeats our large order for two.

Feeling slightly bad at my petulant behavior but not able to forgive Santana just yet, I fumble with our utensils trying but unable to keep hold of my anger at the apologetic woman across from me. I keep my head down, afraid that if I look up at the sorry pout on her face my resolve will crumble to bits. It's definitely hard to stay mad at someone who you've become so attached to.

"Britt…"

"What?"

"Brittany, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You're mad."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're probably just overthinking things, Santana."

"Britt, please…"

"No."

"Will you at least look at me?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before but I can't help the way I feel about myself. I don't want you to have some kind of misguided belief that I'm some kind of great savior and I eat rainbows and poop butterflies or some shit."

I finally look up and see Santana with her head down, wringing her hands and shifting awkwardly in her seat. Taking a moment to gather my thoughts and calm my emotions, I push out any negative words at the front of my mind and instead think of all the things I've already learned about the mysterious woman in front of me.

"Santana…I'm not mad at you. I just feel like you should give yourself more credit. We may not see eye to eye on how I perceive your character but what I feel and know so far is that you may not be perfect but that's what makes you so perfect to me. One day you'll see what I'm talking about."

Her gaze shoots up and her mouth open and closes at my statement while she stares at me wide eyed, unsure of my comment and how to respond. When I finally feel like she is about to say something our food arrives and I pick up my fork, ready to dig into the first full meal I've had in a while. Guilty for angrily ordering a large order of food, I push a few trays towards to the still shocked woman and urge her to dig in before it cools down.

Chewing on my delicious sandwich, I notice Santana has yet to touch any of her food so I pick up a crispy fry and hold it up to her face, waving it left and right to catch her attention. When her stunned expression continues to linger, I shake my head and reach over with the fry, poking her lips a few times to get it to open wide enough for the food. Determined to get some kind of reaction from the woman, I open my own mouth and mime the words 'Open wide' to her and smile when Santana's lips part. Hurriedly shoving the fry into her mouth, I tell her to chew and her jaw snaps shut, munching on the fry in her mouth. Having succeeded in shaking whatever trance San was in I continue to dig into my own food, not noticing how my stomach seems to have no limits.

* * *

><p>Feeling full and thoroughly bloated, we exit the restaurant and walk towards a park that Santana mentions is right around the corner. The night is filled with the sounds of city dwellers out and about and I revel in the feeling of walking amongst so many people again. We pass by the board notifying that we are now entering 'Cal Anderson Park' and I look around, seeing people still milling about in the cool Seattle night. Staring longingly at Santana's swaying hand; I contemplate whether now would be a good time to grab it when I feel her eyes on me. I look up to see a small smile on her face and I beam back.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing really, just glad that I'm here with you, San."

I watch her smile falter into a look of surprise before her eyes shoot down to the ground and a bigger smile graces her face. The bashful look she sends me a second later almost causes me to trip and I would have if not for her quick and steadying hand on my shoulder. Her concerned look probes me for injuries but I shake my head at her thoughtfulness. Quickly patting the hand still on my shoulder, I bravely tug it down enclosing it within my own and marveling at the quick bolts of electricity running up my arm from our interaction. Sensing Santana tense beside me, I hold her hand firmer in case she attempts to let go.

"Is this okay?"

"Britt, I just…"

"We're just holding hands, its not a big deal, San."

Not feeling any attempts at distancing or rebuttal from the woman beside me I begin to lightly swing our hands, putting a small skip in my step every now and then. When I don't feel the same enthusiasm next to me I look over at her grumbling something under her breath. Walking a few more steps I hear the sound of rushing water and I pull her over to a large pyramid like structure with water cascading down into a small moat and into a fountain area. Finding a secluded place near the structure I sit down on the edge, pulling her beside me and making sure we are as close as possible.

"No one can hear us here; you can say whatever you want now, Santana."

She sighs loudly and I feel saddened when she pulls her hand away and begins to look at it as if it were a foreign appendage. I watch her quietly twist and turn her hand, flexing her fingers every so often before closing them in a tight fist. Hearing her sigh again and watching her close her eyes, I feel a moment of quiet melancholy befall us and I wait patiently for her to speak.

"My hands are cold, Brittany."

"What?"

"My hands. They're always going to be cold. Something about bad circulation or what have you, but they're never going to be as warm as yours."

"San…"

"It's true. These hands have done so much, hurt so many…I just feel like I'd taint you somehow…"

"But Santana, I like your hands."

"How could you? Look at them, they're so scarred and calloused and they're always cold, how could you even like them?"

"Because they are a part of you. I like everything about you, Santana. Besides, I like your cold hands; they give me a reason to warm them up for you."

Pulling her fist into my lap and between my hands, I rub them enthusiastically, eager to send a bit of warmth into them. Smiling at Santana's astounded face I continue my ministrations and pull it up to my mouth to blow on them, feeling her hand warming slightly. Pausing my actions when I hear a small chuckle beside me, I look over and watch as Santana continues to laugh, taking care to memorize the way her brown eyes reflect the night's stars. Her smile brings out the cute dimple in her cheeks and I stare as she continues to laugh quietly at my antics.

When she begins to quiet down, I am relieved to see the smile linger before her face becomes impish and I am suddenly yelping as I feel a shift in my seating. I almost fall into the fountain behind us if not for the steadfast way Santana holds my hand before pulling me forward and laughing at me again. Scrunching my nose up and eager to take my revenge, I try to body check her back resulting in a pushing match between our shoulders. Knowing that the woman is stronger than me but unwilling to let her win, I try to lean heavily onto my side, ready to give her a good hard shove when I meet nothing but air and I watch as Santana leans back and my body tilts sideways, easily falling straight into her lap.

Whether by sheer luck or fate, I land softly on top of Santana's thighs and sigh when I feel her continue to tremble from laughter. I pull our clasped hands to my chest and snuggle further into her lap, reveling in the warmth and smell of my knight.

"Your hands may be cold Santana, but the rest of your body is warm."

"Is that right?"

"Yup, and your lap is totally my new pillow; soft and warm."

"Hey now, when did I sign up to be your personal mattress?"

"Too late, I'm too comfy to move now."

We sit like that, silently enjoying the night air and the music of falling water behind us. Closing my eyes to blanket my vision, I quietly savor our moment together, content that Santana is actually allowing this level of intimacy. Shivering slightly from the cool night air and cursing nature for it's frigid timing, I turn my head up to address my mattress when I see Santana looking straight down at me. My deer in headlights face must've amused her because I see the beginnings of another grin on her face. I frown back up at her and alert her to my discomfort.

"It's getting a bit chilly now, San."

"You sure it isn't my hands you're talking about?"

"Nope, I think we've just been sitting here too long. Are we heading to a hotel anytime soon?"

"Hmm maybe. I might have to do a few things before going anywhere for the night."

Sticking my tongue out at her and smiling at our banter, I reach a hand up to push away a lock of dark hair from her eyes. Shifting the dangling strand of hair behind her ear, I let my hand stray over her face, caressing the softness of her cheeks. Biting the inside of my mouth, I boldly trace the outlines of her eyelids, prompting her to close her brown eyes and giving me the courage to closely inspect the woman's face. The pads of my fingers move onto the wrinkle between her eyebrows caused by how tight she has her eyes closed. I drift lower, outlining the creases and lines of her nose, finally resting at the top of her lips. Stilling my motions, I switch to only my forefinger and slowly trace the soft and smooth lips of the beautiful yet mysterious woman. I continue to traverse the contours of her full mouth when I feel the tip of her tongue peek out and touch the tip of my finger. Shyly moving my finger away and placing it back to the side of her face, I smile at the slow way her eyes flutter back open to once again gaze down upon me.

"Still cold, Britt?"

The question brings a warm breath of air over my face and I stroke the woman's cheek for a while, loving the way her head tilts ever so slightly into the palm of my hand. She lowers her body closer to me as I pull her face down to answer her question.

"No. Not anymore, Santana."

I breathe the words airily back up at her as she continues to bend down closer to me and my heartbeat thumps quicker the lower she gets. I fear that she can hear how my heart is pumping through my palm as I encourage her descent towards my face. The image of her lovely visage comes closer still and I close my eyes on instinct when I feel the tip of her nose rub against mine and I take in a quick breath of air before what I think will be heaven when she kisses me. Her scent invades my senses and drives me delirious as I wait for magic to finally happen.

Too bad I'm left wanting as I've yet to feel a pair of wondrous lips attach to mine. I open my eyes again when I feel Santana leave the proximity of my face and I stare up at her in puzzlement when I notice her attention is no longer on me. I watch as her strong chin sets itself into her permanent scowl and her face looks ahead towards something on my far side. I quietly call out to her in question.

"San?"

"Please by all accounts, don't stop on my behalf. As you were, ladies."

The foreign voice catches my attention and I turn my head in Santana's lap to face the speaker. Standing before us is a grungy looking young man with afro like hair and a bespectacled face. Taking in his obvious leering and lecherous behavior, I scoot further into Santana's lap as I hear her growl menacingly above me.

"If you don't shut your face Jacob Ben Israel, I will shut it for you!"

"Hey now, no need to get violent. Though I'm not sure why I am surprised, this is how you always treat me. Let's not forget that you're the one who contacted me, remember?"

Confused and suddenly uncomfortable, I let go of Santana's hand and move to get up. Shifting back to my original seat next to her, I leave a respectable amount of space between us, unsure of who the man in front of us is and why Santana would even call him. Her cold voice lashes out beside me as she addresses the man in front of us again.

"I called you here like I always do and every time I do you're too busy looking down my shirt to focus, so excuse me for not being polite."

"Can't hate a man for looking, besides, I get the job done, don't I? Anyway who's the hottie and can I get a piece of that action too?"

"Talk about her again and I'll cut your tongue out Jewfro, we clear?"

"Yes ma'am, jeez lighten up, S. We're on the same side, aren't we? What's wrong with a little sharing between colleagues?"

I feel Santana surge from her seat and I shoot my hand out to place on her shoulder, reminiscent of her earlier actions with me. Gripping her hard I pull her back down, shaking my head at her actions and silently pleading with her to stay calm. The night is young so a few pedestrians still litter the park around us and I didn't want to draw any attention to our small party.

"I should gut you like the pig you are, Israel!"

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty. I got your info right here. The usual suspects are looking for you again but quite a few new ones have popped up. You should watch yourself more, Santana. Whatever you're doing is catching the attention of the wrong people. It really isn't like you to be leaving footprints behind."

"I don't need you to be telling me how to do my job, just stick to what you know, nerd."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, all the information is on the USB including the new information he wants you to pass along. He's taking notice of you again so you'd better be careful."

"Why would he even care as long as I do my job right?"

"I don't know, I'm just letting you know what I heard down the grape vine. Don't let the boss man catch you with the pretty lady over there, who knows what he will do to her."

"Enough of your bullshit, Jacob, just give me the envelope!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

My thoughts have been swirling in my head the entire conversation as I sit and watch San speak with the unruly man. I let her up when she moves to walk forward and grab the envelope in his hand before harshly speaking to him in low tones. I catch a few words of her hushed conversation but gather no new information than the dialogue from before. A quick flash of Santana's body catches my attention and I see the man hunched over on the ground clutching at his groin and groaning. I see Santana speed walk over to me and I stand up quickly to grab her outstretched hand as she pulls me along the pathway out of the park.

We speedily travel a few blocks out of the park before finally slowing down somewhere in the outskirts of the city. Santana continues to drag me along by the hand until we stop in a deserted corner and I feel the sudden loss when she lets go and tears open her envelope instead. Quickly reading over a few notes and pocketing the USB drive, I watch her face darken and grow grim as she rips the notes to shreds and throws them down a drain.

"What's wrong, San?"

"We have to leave."

"So soon? But we just got here. Can't we stick around for a couple of days at least? I've never really enjoyed all that Seattle has to offer."

"I need to deliver something and the faster we leave the better chances of us not being followed."

"What do you mean, followed? I thought we left those bad guys back at Denver, they couldn't have come up here that fast, could they?"

"Not them. Other people. More dangerous people. Britt, please, we have to leave now. I have a feeling we've already overstayed our visit."

"That's ridiculous Santana, we've only just-"

A window in the building behind us shatters and I am jerked forward as Santana pulls me down the street, my legs hardly able to register that we are running now. I grip the hand pulling me tighter as more things shatter and break around us, each bullet hitting the area where we have just been running past. The loud popping noises continue to chase us down the street and I start to think Santana is running us around aimlessly as we keep zigzagging down more roads. My step almost falters when I suddenly stumble into Santana's back. She whips me around a corner building and pulls me down to crouch low behind a dumpster and motions for me to be quiet. I watch as she reaches behind her into her backpack and pulls out the gun I've only seen once before, before peering around the corner quietly. What surprises me more is the addition she fishes out of her pocket to attach to her gun. The attached silencer now giving the firearm a more deadly and lethal look.

I creep towards her back as I see her take a deep breath and once again peek around the corner firing off 5 shots, each one softly announcing it's target as I hear the noise of something heavy falling to the ground. I move closer to Santana as she fires off the shots until I have my hand gripping the back of her shirt, noticing a slight damp feeling from the right side of her back. I feel her exhale sharply when I press a little on the wet patch before I hear her shoot off one more bullet and the accompanying noise of something hitting a garbage bin resounds down the block. Pulling my hands back when I feel the dampness on my own fingers, I rub them together, wondering if something wet from the wall rubbed off on Santana's shirt. I sniff my hand experimentally and I snap back quickly when I smell the metallic scent of blood. I look at the back of her shirt in shock. Did San get shot?

Unsure whether or not to voice my concern, I touch Santana's neck in trepidation only to have her hand come up to grip mine in a silent answer. We squat nervously for a while, just listening to the stirrings around us, unsure if the danger has passed on or if we are still in the eye of the storm. When I feel Santana start to stand up, I quickly get to my feet as well and I watch her shove her gun in the back of her pants before motioning with her hands for me to follow her again. I silently slip my hand into hers but not before sending her a message of distress with my eyes. The minute we reach the end of the block and near a street lamp, I glance down to our arms and cringe a little at the red smears all over our hands. Oh god, Santana's hurt!

She pulls me swiftly a few more blocks before stopping at a bus stop and letting go of our hands. She quickly shrugs her backpack off and winces when one side of the straps slides down slower than the other. I watch as she pulls her hoodie out of the pack before grabbing and ripping open some bandages and shoving them quickly under her shirt. Her loud hiss coincides with my gasp and I pull my hands up to cover my mouth. Quickly shoving her hoodie over her head and covering the now half wet shirt she is still wearing, I watch her zip up her bag and shoulder it back on. A squeak escapes me and I can't hold my silence any longer as I hiss out my next words.

"San, you've been shot!"

"Shh Britt, not now. The bus is coming and we have to catch it and get to the airport quickly."

"We have to get you to a hospital, Santana! You're bleeding and, oh my god do you still have the bullet in you?"

"Yes! Now please Brittany, I need you to calm down and focus. The bus is coming and we have to sit quietly until we get to the airport. The bandage will stop the blood for now but we don't have enough time to get the bullet out without the chance of someone shooting at me again. It really isn't as bad as it seems, trust me."

"Take the bullet out? What do you mean we? No San, we have to get you to-"

The bus stops in front of us and I am pulled against my will and forced to sit in the back as Santana pins me down with her pleading face. I grit my teeth and breathe out an air of frustration before complying, but not before sending her a seething look of my own.

* * *

><p>I continue to let Santana pull me along until we locate a private bathroom at the airport. She quickly locks the door behind us and proceeds to pull her sweater off. The minute I see the drenched shirt again I begin to whimper and I reach tenderly forward to help Santana remove the rest of her clothing, taking care to be as gentle as possible when I hear the clear hisses between her teeth. The minute the shirt is off I see that the blood is smeared and dried in areas all over her back and the bandage is barely stopping any new blood flow. Glancing but hardly paying attention to the myriad of scars and tattoos on her back, I focus on the soaked gauze pad still clinging to her wound.<p>

Noticing that the wound seems to be centered directly under her bra clasp on the right side, I vaguely register Santana asking me to pass her the book bag. She grabs a few items out and places it near the stand next to the large mirror and turns around so her back is facing the mirror and her eyes pin me to my spot.

"Brittany, I need you to help me. I need to dig out this bullet and its going to hurt like a bitch so I won't be paying attention to anything else. Take this towel and soak up any and all blood that is bound to leak out. We need to make sure that we leave this bathroom spotless, okay? It doesn't feel like it went that far in. The guy probably had a horrible shot and got lucky when the bullet ricocheted off of something and hit me when we ran."

"Oh god there's so much blood, Santana…"

"Its okay, the bullet didn't go far enough to nick anything important. Technically I don't really need to take it out but it's a bitch to get past metal detectors with something metal stuck in me right now. I don't particularly want to explain to the authorities on how a bullet lodged itself into my back. Now can you do this for me?"

I nod my head and hold my hand out for the towel before watching her turn around and pick up a pair of long tweezers. My dulled movements probably coincide with the shock to my system as I watch her take her belt off and shove it into her mouth to bite down on. I aim my eyes onto her back as Santana slowly removes the bandage and I can see the small hole where the bullet entered. The trauma begins when I see her quickly delve into the wound, grunting as the tweezer pushes in and digs around for the accursed bullet. The blood begins to leak out of the wound and I use the towel to wipe off the dripping liquid.

Scared and too shocked to speak, I continue to watch as Santana finally pulls out the metal piece after what seems like hours and sterilizes the wound with some alcohol. My mind is still swimming as I wipe off another line of blood; robotically watching Santana rub on something I hope will stop the bleeding before pressing a fresh bandage on. When the bullet is thrown into the sink it clatters loudly against the porcelain, causing me to jump and I have to tighten my grip on the towel for fear of dropping the soaked cloth on the floor. I try to still the trembling that has taken over my body as I finish wiping down Santana's back and drop my hand limply back to my side.

My eyes stay fixed on her back as she quickly turns around and washes off all traces of her wound in the sink and throws everything back into her bag while pulling out a fresh new shirt. She slowly turns around and tries to pull the towel out of my hand but my fingers don't seem to want to let go as I feel the beginning of tears falling from my eyes. I cry silently as Santana gingerly pries my hand off the towel and throws it back into her bag before gathering the rest of our stuff and shuffles back over to me to run my hands under the faucet. My whimpers get louder as she finishes washing my hands and I feel the shock wearing off before I begin to sob uncontrollably. The warm feeling of her body surrounds me and I let out a wave of fresh tears as I stand there and cry my heart out, unable to return the tight embrace for fear of hurting the woman even more.

"Shhh its okay, Britt. It wasn't that bad, its all over now. I'm fine, don't cry."

"San…"

"Come on, we have to go. We'll talk about this later I promise. I'm fine. Trust me. You're so much more beautiful when you don't cry so please don't worry about me."

I let her soothe and pull me tighter against her strong body, probably trying to ease the shock out of my system. I only begin to quiet down when I hear her voice sing softly into my ear, calming the violent shakes that have overtaken my entire being and plugging up the waterfall on my face. She waits until I am too tired to cry anymore before picking up her bag and pulling me towards the door. Everything seems a blur as we walk out the bathroom hand in hand as I let her guide me around the airport towards a check in counter. I hardly hear the conversation between her and the clerk until I latch onto the last few vestiges of their exchange.

"So here are your two one-way tickets to Hong Kong. Please enjoy your flight, Ms. Ortega and Ms. Miller. Is there anything else I can help you ladies with?"

"No that's all, thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo this is a long time coming. Right, well I have no excuse really. Just couldn't find the motivation and real life is steadily taking up loads of my time. This chapter actually frustrated me to no ends to write and it came out so poorly that even my beta was left puzzled. It was that bad. The weird thing is I was completely sober while I wrote it so I'm a little ashamed the draft turned out the way it did. All errors and mistakes have been corrected thanks to killercereal so it should have a semblance of a good story line. Any more problems is probably my fault. We'll see how I fare when I write up Novela haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, I know I haven't been the best with updates and I do apologize. I'll try my best to work on my punctuality for sure. Wittpa is going to try her best not to suck at writing lol


	8. Chapter 8

Following Santana down the busy streets of Hong Kong I take a quick peek around at the busy and noisy streets of another bustling city. We walk briskly, easily weaving in and out of the many citizens about their daily lives in one of Asia's largest cities. With Santana's warm hand pulling me along I keep my eyes open for any suspicious behavior in case of another run in with gun toting thugs but so far none have appeared. The trip from Seattle to Hong Kong seemed like a short run once my body finally succumbed to sleep after the shock and exhaustion set in. One moment I am listening to the flight attendant and the next I am being roused from my slumber by Santana gently shaking me awake and letting me know we've landed.

I worry about San's wound as we leave the airport and hop onto the airport express, a quick and easy rail system that takes us straight into Hong Kong central district via the MTR rail system. Having used the easy train system a few times on my travels, I marvel at the differences between the subway back home and the relatively quick and timely mass transit in this city.

Santana is still pulling me by the hand, walking us past the sky scrapers and large blaring signs advertising all sorts of amenities. Feeling slightly at home in this other worldly city I continue following my wounded warrior towards our unknown destination. My guess of visiting another hotel room is slightly skewed when we finally stop at a moderately corporate building off the sides of a large street aptly named Queen's Road. Having no clue where we're headed I follow Santana into a clear glass building, straight past security and the lobby towards a lone elevator at the end of the hallway.

Watching her fumble in her pockets for a bit I marvel at the clarity with which she is still able to walk around after being shot. Not knowing if she had slept at all during our flight I wonder if she would crash sooner or later from exhaustion and lack of sleep. An abrupt cry of 'Ah Ha' reaches my ear and I see Santana pull out a white pass key from her jacket and push it eagerly into a small slot next to the elevator doors. The blinking numbers above it indicate the oncoming arrival of our elevator and I shake my head at her anxious behavior.

"Come on, come on. Damn thing is taking forever to get here. I thought I remembered to tell him to get that fixed last time."

"San?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Not to say I'm not enjoying our adventure but, don't you think we should head to a hospital or something first? I know you said you're fine but I can't honestly believe all that when I watched you get shot not more than 24 hours ago."

"Britt, please…"

"No. You dragged me all the way here and I've kept my peace for now, but enough is enough. You need to see a doctor and I'm not moving from this spot until you promise me you will!"

"Okay. I promise then."

"Wait, what?"

Looking at her incredulously and unable to believe the seriousness of her words, I narrow my eyes at her and prepare for a long and overdue rant. How dare she mock me! I mean I'm only trying to help and I can't just sit here and watch her slowly bleed out or even worse, get shot at again. I don't think my body can take it anymore. A shiver runs through me as the scene from the airport bathroom flashes before my eyes and I close them tightly to banish the overwhelming need to cry again. I feel a warm hand gently stroke the side of my face and I bite the inside of my cheek to counteract the need to swat away the comforting palm.

"Brittany…"

"Please don't. Don't you dare mock me, Santana. I am more than willing to follow you around the globe without any idea of where we're going or what we're getting into, but I refuse to watch you get hurt and sit around doing nothing when you could easily die. Just don't lie to me."

"I swear I'm not lying! I really am going to see a doctor, right after this visit."

"Are you kidding me right now? How can you just stand there and tell me you're okay with going to some meeting to see another shady ass character before your own health? How can you even ask me to come with you when you know how much it hurts me to see you like this?"

"Britt, I swear I'm fine and I am definitely going to see the doctor right after this. I really need you to trust me, okay? Besides Mike isn't shady, well kind of but he's a good guy and he's going to help me, help us."

"I can't with you right now, San. Trusting you is the least of my worries. I trust you with my life, god knows how many times you've saved me but I don't trust you with yours. Watching you constantly getting hurt because of me is killing me. How can you possibly ask me to just stand around and watch the person that I-"

The loud ding of the elevator shakes us from our position and I rub the small streams of tears off my face quickly before eyeing the open space past the elevator doors. I keep my head turned when I feel Santana brush past me and walk into the lift. A small tug turns me towards her and I stare at our joined hands hovering over the dividing line separating me from following her into the unknown again. The brush of her thumb over my knuckles catches my attention and the contrast of her tanned digit slowly caressing my vanilla skin reminds me of a delicious cup of café au lait. The brown mixing wondrously with the white and producing a heavenly aroma along with the best coffee and milk blend.

Shaking my head and sighing deeply I take a cautious step into the elevator and watch as Santana punches her keycard into another slot before the doors close on us and I feel the steady rising motion. Watching the numbers beep on the button panel I stay quiet and keep to myself, internally berating myself for not standing up for what I wanted from the woman next to me. San's continuous hold on my hand does nothing to quell my anxiety for her safety and the overwhelming feeling of being relatively useless sits heavily on my shoulders.

"Britt? Are you mad at me?"

I ignore her question and stare down at my feet instead, scuffing the bits of dirt on the tips of my shoes. Seeing a small splotch of red on the side, I rub it mercilessly with my other foot wondering why the damn color won't just come off. God, when was the last time I changed shoes? Why is it so dirty? Why won't this stupid red come off?

"Brittany."

An equally dirty shoe bumps into mine and I halt my scuffing to see the same foot tapping lightly on the floor. She kicks me again and I kick back lightly, trying to shoo away the offending foot. Much to my dismay the dirty shoe bounces back and instead steps lightly on my toes before springing away. Keeping my eye on the culprit, I shoot out my leg to stomp back in retaliation but meet only the solid floor of the elevator when Santana pulls her foot away quickly. Not willing to give up I step forward and try to stomp on her dancing feet when I miss her again and almost end up tripping. Frustrated and not willing to play this little game of footsie any more with her, I pull my leg back and give a good hard kick to Santana's shin.

"Ow fuck, Britt. That hurt!"

"Serves you right."

"But I was just playing around! I mean I knew you were mad but Jesus, B. You didn't have to kick me that hard!"

"Well that'll teach you to-"

The sudden jolt from the elevator and accompanying ring interrupted our banter and I watch as the doors open up to a large gathering of men in black suits pointing their guns at us. Well this just gets better and better doesn't it? What was it that Santana asked me before, to trust her?

* * *

><p>"Well shit…"<p>

"Santana!"

Incredibly shocked and flabbergasted when I see Santana throw her hands up in surrender, I stare openly at her with my jaw hanging, unable to comprehend why now of all times is San actually not going to fight back. Mind you, no sane person would fight a large group of beefy men with their guns pointed at you, but then again this is Santana we're talking about. What I don't understand is the large smile on her face while she chuckles heartily and walks in front of me and towards the goons. I let out a small 'Eep' and follow her quickly into the hallway while the men surround us on all sides.

"Really boys, is this necessary? I'm just paying your boss a friendly visit is all."

A large Asian man shuffles to the forefront and snorts loudly at us before aiming a gun at Santana point blank and speaking to us in slightly accented English.

"This is procedure, Miss. You should know this by now, and you are never friendly. Search them both."

At his request four men pocket their guns and quickly pat us both down. At first I was about to protest this sort of manhandling but a quick glance in Santana's direction has me straighten out my body and let the two guys pat me down. Their professional attitude and efficiency makes me wary as the four suited men nod their heads approvingly and withdraw back to their position. The guns that are still pointed at us have yet to move and I fidget behind Santana trying to match a semblance of the woman's cool demeanor but failing when I count the number of guns still pointed in our direction. There are now 13 in total.

"This way, Miss. He is waiting for you inside."

"Geez, you guys really need to lighten up. Aren't you guys used to me by now?"

"Not you, Miss. The lady behind you. We must be careful."

I watch Santana chuckle and shake her head knowingly before turning around and smiling reassuringly at me. She pulls me along, following the supposed leader of the gang as the men file in around us and walk us down the corridor to a large steel door. My eyes almost pop out as I follow behind my knight, watching her pat the man reassuringly on the shoulder before pushing the door wide open and stepping into a plush office space.

The floor to ceiling glass windows catch my attention as I take in the wondrous skyline of Hong Kong, making the room that much more opulent. The lush red carpet underneath my feet muffles my footsteps and I move further into the large room housing a couple of leather chairs and a wide bookcase on one wall. A polished wooden desk sits in the middle of the room occupied by a young and decidedly handsome man with a small smirk on his face. With his black hair slicked back and impeccable expensive suit framing his body, I have no doubt in my mind who is running the show here. His smile doesn't falter as Santana pulls me further into the room and towards one of the leather sofas, patting the spot next to her for me to sit.

Confused and wondering who the man sitting behind the table is, I am startled out of my thoughts when I hear loud boisterous laughter coming from the same man. I switch my attention to Santana and find her beginning to laugh also and I feel even more displaced than before.

"Alright, out with it, Santana. What did you get past them this time?"

In a blink of an eye I see San throw something black and cylindrical at the mysterious man before having it caught in deft hands. The smoothness and quick reflexes of the man gives me pause as to who he is and his relationship to Santana. How do they know each other? Are they friends? Compatriots? Ex-lovers? I watch him study the black piece before flicking his arm out in a lightning fast move producing a 3 foot baton. Wait, where did Santana hide that?

"Not bad but you're getting a little rusty considering you had a pistol on you last time."

"Well I've been a bit busy lately if you haven't heard, and I'm trying to be a bit more careful these days."

"'Cause of her?"

He points the baton in my direction and I feel Santana stiffen a little in her seat. I see a strange non-verbal conversation pass between them before I see the man pop the baton back in place and throw it in a drawer by his side.

"Never mind that, where are my manners? My name is Michael Chang, and you are?"

I almost answer with my name but I choke back a reply when Santana reaches over and grips onto my thigh. Clamping my mouth shut and averting my gaze from the genial smile the man gives me, I scoot further back into the couch, hoping that I've done the right thing in heeding Santana's silent warning.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I need a favor, Mike. Can you help me or not?"

"Depends. What do you need Santana?"

"I need to find out who has been following me and I need to see your wife."

The minute the last words leave Santana's mouth is the second I hear an audible click in Mike's direction and I turn my head to see him point a gun in our direction. His smile is long gone, replaced by a grim appearance and hard demeanor.

"You have about five seconds to explain to me why you need to see my wife or I will shoot you where you sit, Santana."

"Mike, chill out. Come on, I thought we're friends."

"One."

"Seriously, this is not cool."

"Two."

"Alright, relax. God. Put the gun away. I just need to see her about getting patched up. I got nicked before hitting the airport and I just want to check if I'm able to survive the night."

The narrowing of Michael's eyes keeps me anxious as I look between him and Santana, nervously trying not to move so as to avoid pushing the man into pulling the trigger. He has yet to put down the gun and I wait yet again for something to happen. Finally I see him ease his arm back slowly, placing the gun within reach on top of his desk and folding his hands neatly together. I watch him shake his head ruefully and chuckle before eyeing Santana skeptically, making sure she was telling the truth.

"No offense, San, but you're not the best example for honesty. I mean you bring an unknown woman to my territory and ask for my wife. How am I supposed to take that?"

"None taken. You know I would never do anything to Susan though, what's with the hostility all of a sudden?"

"There have been some rumors lately about you and your lady friend."

"What rumors, Mike?"

"We'll discuss that later. Come, I bet you're just dying to see Susan again."

"Better than the end of your gun for sure. Oh and you're elevator is still slow as shit, when are you going to fix that?"

"What makes you think I don't just leave it like that to annoy you when you visit me?"

"Asian asshole…"

"This way please!"

I watch Mike pocket his gun and get up from his seat with the skill of a dancer, easily walking towards us and ushering us to the door. Following Santana quietly, I take one last look around the room before landing my gaze back on the man in front. His tall and athletic figure walks in front of us, the striking figure of a man in charge, giving instructions in Chinese to the guards standing outside his door. I notice a few black markings peeping out from the back of Mike's collar when he motions for his guards to leave and I wonder if they are the same as the one on San's back. We start moving again and I follow along as I recognize the same corridor heading back to the elevator so I take a moment to speak to Santana quietly.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Probably to go see Mike's wife."

"Why?"

"Well Susan just so happens to be a physician and one of the few people I trust with a scalpel anywhere near me. I'm keeping my promise to you, Britt, I'm getting some help."

The smile she beams at me soothes my nerves and somehow I don't notice we're riding the elevator up again. By the time the doors open, a large buffet of air shakes me out of my stupor and I am greeted by the open space of the building's roof. The Hong Kong skyline stretches out around us and I spin around slightly to take in the breath taking view. The wind whips my hair around and I pull it back from my face trying to take in a rare view of all the skyscrapers and tall buildings encircled with large mountains as the backdrop.

Something nearby breaks my view as the looming blades of a helicopter comes to life and I gasp when I see Mike beckon us over. I quickly fight against the push of the winds created by the helicopter and I pull on Santana just in case I get blown away. When we finally reach the safety of the aircraft I am immediately blinded as someone throws something over my eyes and I reach blindly to pull it off. Santana's quiet whisper in my ear calms me instantly and I relax into the seat as I feel the chopper lift off.

"Relax, Brittany. You're safe; I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

><p>I don't notice anything for the entire helicopter ride except for Santana's strong hands in mine as I sit quietly with the inability to see or hear anything. As soon as the blindfold was placed over my eyes and Santana's parting words drifted away a large pair of earphones is placed over my head and I immediately lose another one of my senses. I searched out with my hands quickly to grab hold of Santana and am relieved when she doesn't let go of me the entire ride.<p>

The jolt my entire body feels when we land shocks me as I am slightly disoriented from not being able to hear or see. The moment the light pierces my eyes and I hear the ending whirs of the blades of the helicopter I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God we've arrived to wherever we are. I'm moved outside the aircraft quickly, away from the landing zone as I watch the helicopter fly away leaving me, Santana and Mike standing in a field of grassland.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to my village. Now let's go about finding my beautiful wife shall we, ladies?"

Mike leads us forward down a dirt road and the contrast of this business suited man amongst lush fields of farmland and quiet country life confuses me. A young man on a bike rides past us, waving cheerily and hailing Mike in a friendly tone, completely baffling me as to this dual side of the man who threatened me with a gun not too long ago. But then again, isn't Santana the same way?

We walk a little more and I catch sight of a large house surrounded by a large garden and a small pond near the side of the home. As we get closer I hear the bright sounds of cheer and laughter of a woman and a child, easily adding more warmth and color to this seemingly domestic area. I hear Mike call out and I watch as a small child comes running around the corner completely drenched and muddied. What surprises me most is watching Mike laugh and run forward, easily closing the distance between the little girl in a muddy dress, uncaring that his suit is now dirtied beyond recognition. He spins her in the air wildly and laughs boisterously along with her as he hugs her close and carries her back towards the house.

I am beyond confused but I continue to follow Santana as we near the house and see the figure of a young woman out front with her hands on her hips and watching disapprovingly as Mike and the child step closer. I make the connections when I see Mike give the woman a loving kiss before setting the child down and ruffling her hair gently. They speak to each other momentarily before he gestures to me and Santana as we finally reach the couple.

"Susan, you remember Santana don't you?"

"How could I forget. What did you do this time?"

The woman turns her disapproving look towards Santana and I watch as the tough women I've been spending time with actually looking sheepish as she smiles instead and waves to the child in front of us. The little girl laughs and runs forward to wrap her arms around Santana's leg and I see her wince a little before bending down and returning the hug.

"Jasmine, go inside and finish your homework okay?"

"But mom I want to hang out with Aunt Tana! She didn't finish teaching me the chokeslam wrestling move last time!"

"Go inside now or you're not allowed to hang out with her at all."

The reluctant mumblings of the little girl disagree with her mother's words but her little body still walks back towards the house. I see San give her a little wave before standing up and walking towards the couple. Santana speaks first and I eagerly listen in to the conversation.

"Little monster is getting bigger isn't she?"

"Cut the bullshit, Santana. Why're you back?"

"Susan, I need you to check me over. I got shot at a few days ago and I need to be sure I'm not going to bleed out before the end of the week or something."

"And your friend?"

Three sets of eyes swivel in my direction and I stand mute for a second before realizing that the woman is addressing me. I'm unsure how to proceed considering Santana didn't want me to mention my name in Mike's office so I try to be as vague as possible.

"I'm okay, a few bumps and bruises but nothing bad. San was shot in the back so if you could please check her out and make sure she's okay first, that'll be great. Thank you."

Susan smiles in my direction and I return the gesture before she turns back to Santana and smacks her lightly on the head.

"That's what you get for causing trouble again. Considering how banged up you were last time I would expect you to at least avoid getting hurt. Come on then, let's have a look at you before you pass out on my lawn. Wouldn't want you to fall and kill my bed of roses."

"Oh Susan, how I've missed you!"

* * *

><p>We all shuffle inside to a large living room with a few modern amenities and pass by a small pantry before walking into a seating area. Susan quickly calls for help and a housekeeper stands ready to take her order as she files off a list of tea and cookies for us. The refreshments come and I delve into them with gusto, aware of the couple's gaze but too famished to bother about etiquette. I honestly can't remember when the last time I ate a full meal so I rifle through the mini pastries and sandwiches, drinking a glass of cool tea.<p>

Mike and Susan have a brief conversation before I watch as she calls for another worker and excuses herself to prepare a room. Mike sits down in a soft looking chair and eases himself out of his suit and tie. I quickly swallow the last cookie in my mouth and drink my tea before turning to Santana to finally ask one of the many questions circling in my head.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't want you to worry okay. Susan is going to check me out and then I'll come right back. Promise. I trust Mike and he'll protect you if anything happens. We're safe now; nobody knows we're here so please just relax. I swear I'll be right back. I don't break my promises so just wait for me."

I nod my head understanding her need to reassure me and relieved that we're finally in a safe place. I quickly glance at the man in question silently transforming into a laid back young father and nod my head in his direction when he smiles easily at me. Santana slowly stands up and brushes my cheek with her hand before stepping towards Mike and whispering something urgent in his ear. I see his eyes narrow before glancing towards me briefly before nodding his head and patting Santana on the hand reassuringly. Santana eyes trail back to me and I smile when she gives a little grin before stepping out into the corridor.

"So, Brittany. How do you know Santana?"

"Wait, what? How do you know my name?"

Swinging my head to face Mike I am a little shocked to see him in a plain white tank top still wearing his neatly pressed slacks but rolled up to his knees. I can clearly see the myriad of tattoos stretched across his forearms and littering his entire body, covering a good portion of his chest and legs. I manage to find a dragon and tiger stretching across his calves, locked in battle and ferocious looking. His kind smile remains as I am caught staring and I stuff a little pastry in my mouth to keep from panicking.

"Don't worry. San just told me to keep an eye on you, she has this irrational fear of eavesdroppers everywhere, but we're safe here I promise. Sorry about before in the helicopter though, I don't know who you are and I take all necessary precautions to protect my family."

"Ah I see…"

"So how do you know Santana?"

"She saved me."

"Did she now? How very uncharacteristic of her, you must be really special then, Brittany."

I blush at his words and can't help but feel a little warm inside at his mention of me and Santana. Drinking my tea to cool off a bit I wonder about Santana's relationship with Mike and his family. Unsure of when San will be back, I ease further into my seat and relax in the relative comfort of someone I've never met. But San said I was safe so I have nothing to fear.

"You have a lovely family Mike."

"Why thank you, Brittany. I'm very lucky to have them and I will do everything I can to protect them."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know San?"

"Hmm, I don't think I should be the one to tell you that story."

Ready to ask more information as to why that is, I'm suddenly interrupted by the emergence of the small girl from before plopping directly on her father's lap. Her infectious laughter puts a smile on my face as I watch her play and talk to Mike. Their loving relationship counters the gruff and dangerous aura I first felt when meeting him. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Jasmine, where are your manners? Say hi to Brittany, she's Aunt Tana's friend."

The inquisitive girl waves shyly at me from her dad's lap before hiding her face in the crook of his neck. I giggle and wave back when I see her peek at me. I spend the rest of the afternoon in quiet laughter as Jasmine pulls her father and me to her room to show us everything she's learned at school. Her enthusiasm and childlike wonder at everything new almost makes me forget all about the danger of the outside world. It's not until Susan walks into the room and smiles warmly at me and her husband announcing that dinner is ready that I ask about Santana. I am quietly informed that the woman is sleeping soundly in her room and that we should therefore eat without her. I frown a little at the mention of not seeing Santana right away but Jasmine is already excitedly pulling me towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>The quiet creak of the door announces my presence in the room and I wince, hoping that I didn't wake the occupant. The lights are off so I stand a little by the door for my eyes to adjust to the dark room before stepping in and closing it behind me. A large bed sits in the middle with a vanity at the far end occupying the decidedly minimalistic room. A small lump on the bed catches my attention and I move forward slowly, careful not to step on any squeaky floorboards as I near the slumbering figure. Soft snores can be heard emanating from the figure and I stifle my own laughter as I realize this is first time that I've seen Santana sleep so soundly.<p>

I crinkle my nose at the faint scent of antiseptic and am relieved that Santana finally had some real medical help instead of unsteady hands and an airport bathroom. As I step closer to the bed, I am reminded of all the woman did for me and I slide softly onto the bed, mindful to keep close to the edge in case I jostle the mattress. I place my hand on the comforter and slide it close to Santana's body, thankful that her back is facing me and giving me the perfect opportunity to take in her sleeping form.

Gripping the soft blanket within my hands I twist the material as I bite my lips trying to fight the urge to touch the sleeping woman. Her long dark hair lying haphazardly behind her call to me and I inch my fingers forward to gently curl a few of them around my fingers. I continue watching the gentle rise and fall of her body as I feel my body relax itself further to match her breathing pattern. Unable to resist the magnetic pull that Santana has on me, I slowly lie down next to her back, turning over slightly so that I am facing the back of her head.

Timing my movements to her exhales, I shift closer until my head is buried in her hair and my hand is slowly moving around her hip to pull her closer to me. San won't mind if we snuggled tonight, right? I gingerly rub her side slowly before sliding it over her stomach and flattening my hand against it. The minute my hand begins to gently pull her towards me is the moment I am quickly flipped onto my back with my hand pulled above my head and Santana's dark brown eyes staring down at me. Her dark wavy hair curtains us from any light and I blink my eyes when I realize how close she is to my face. Her body traps me on the bed and I am unable to move due to the unsteady gaze bearing down on me instead of the clear and sharp eyes that I am accustomed to seeing.

"What are you doing?"

"San?"

The grip on my wrist loosens and I feel her thumb gently rub away any pain from her tight hold on me. I watch her blink a few times above me trying to focus her sleep addled mind and watch as her eyes soften back to the gaze I'm so used to seeing. She breathes a sigh of relief when I rub her back with my free hand.

"I didn't hurt you did I, Britt?"

Shaking my head no and smiling back up at my protector I imagine that nothing the woman could do would ever hurt me. Her smile matches mine as I feel the slight breath of air she blows out as she sighs and relaxes her body on top of me.

"What are you doing here, hmm?"

"Well Susan said you were sleeping before so I just wanted to make sure you were alright since you didn't come back to eat dinner with us."

"Ah shit, I'm sorry. I promised to come back to you but Susan must've given me some pretty strong drugs after patching me up. I was only going to nap but I ended up sleeping the day away."

Her head falls apologetically onto my shoulder and I chuckle endearingly before using my hand to rub her back soothingly. I nuzzle into the side of her head and breathe in the scent of the intoxicating woman above me.

"It's okay, San. As long as you're alright and safe, I'm happy. Besides, Jasmine kept me company and Mike and Susan really are a cute couple. You don't have to be worried about me."

"Yeah well the Changs and their little tyke are definitely a handful but they're good people."

I hum my agreement as I remember joining in the laughter surrounding the family of three. The amount of love exuding from the married couple brings a smile to my face and I remember their little girl, so full of life and questions. I pull Santana a bit tighter against me and I pause when I feel San stiffen a little in my hold.

"Oh god San, did I hurt you? Should I get Susan? Is your back okay?"

"Shh it's okay, B. Just a little twinge, nothing to worry about. I can hardly feel it with the drugs running through my system anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I am about to protest but I feel a small pressure against the side of my cheek and I turn my head to find a lazy smile on Santana's face. I blink rapidly in surprise. Did she just kiss my cheek? A small giggle filters past her lips and I gaze in wonder until I peer closer at her eyes. Santana's normally sharp gaze is now soft and kind, her caramel eyes drooping slightly and peering back at me half lidded. Watching her close her eyes slowly and sucking in her bottom lip, I am filled with the sudden urge to pull her closer and return the kiss.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I whisper the last part so quietly that I question whether or not Santana can even hear me. I wait patiently for an answer before wondering if the woman fell asleep on me when I don't see any reaction but the soft feel of her body breathing atop mine.

"Yes."

The airy way in which the word is said sends a shiver through my body and I pull her body closer to mine because of it. Watching the way her autumn eyes open slowly and lock onto me causes my breath to hitch and I lick my lips in anticipation. I slowly turn our bodies on the bed so we lie side by side and I cradle the side of her face when my hand is freed. She leans into my hand before turning slightly to kiss my palm and I am unable to hold myself back as I inch forward and tilt my head ever so slightly and lean forward.

The tip of my nose brushes along the top of her lip and I curse myself for miscalculating where her lips are but I correct my error and realign the direction that I am heading by sliding further up and pressing our lips fully together. The first touch reminds me of smooth velvet and I still my body to remember this exact moment, imprinting the feel of her body and our kiss in my mind forever. I stroke her cheek and smile into our kiss before boldly pushing forward and pressing our lips more firmly together. The feeling of her lips moving against mine spurs my action and I roll her back on top of me. Her body settles back in place and I place both my hands at the back of her neck, pulling her further down and intensifying our kiss. I grip the hairs at the bottom of her neck when I feel her knee press firmly in between my legs.

Breaking our kiss and gasping loudly when I feel her rock her body into mine, I let loose a series of strained sounds before grunting at the feeling of her lips locking onto my neck. I turn my head fully to the side and lift my neck up, letting Santana nibble and suck all over to her heart's content. I release the tight hold I have of her hair and skirt my hands down to her waist, being careful to avoid her back and pull her further in every time she pushes her leg into me. Her actions increase in speed and I try to match it as I push myself up into her leg, trying to relieve the building pressure below.

Missing her mouth already and feeling myself reaching the point of no return, I turn my head back and capture her sweet lips. Our kisses grow sloppy as our bodies soon resort to an uneven rocking motion and I lift my leg up in between Santana's so I can steady our bodies while pushing her lower half more firmly into mine. No sooner do I do that I feel Santana rub herself harder into me and I feel the pressure within my body tip over and I scream silently into the night air as my body stills and time freezes and a wave of pleasure, relief and ecstasy washes over my body. The seconds soon tick by and my body drops heavily back onto the bed and I breathe harshly into the air as my limbs relax and I pull the beautiful woman on top of me back down to kiss her slow and lovingly. Our lips part with a wet pop and I enjoy the satisfied grin plastered all over Santana's face before giving her butt a light slap and laughing when she growls playfully down at me.

"San, that was definitely…"

"Yeah, I know."

I giggle and laugh at the smirk spreading across her lips before tilting my head and lifting my face to give her a few quick pecks. We easily transition into languid kisses, enjoying the ways our mouths mold easily together. Her tongue slips past my lips and I reach out with my own to tangle with hers, dueling her for dominance as we ease back into soft and long kisses. I part regrettably from her and pull in a much needed breath of air before lying back and bringing up one of my hands to push back a stray strand of her hair. I smile happily up at her and sigh out my content before hearing her speak.

"Hi."

"Hey there."

"How're you?"

"Pretty good, yourself?"

"Not bad, though I seem to have this small problem…"

"Oh, did I hurt you San? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was trying to be careful but you were just…and I didn't…then you kept doing that thing with your mouth… should I get Susan?"

"No, no Britt, just relax. I'm not hurt and you don't need to call Susan, she'd probably give me more drugs and tell me to sleep. I have a different problem really."

"What is it?"

For a second I see a passing glint sparkle in Santana's eye before I feel her deft fingers trail up my body, sliding her warm palms underneath my shirt and up to my bra. I gasp as she traces the outline of it only to smile widely when she lightly taps on the front clasp. Easily snapping open my bra and boldly cupping my breast, I watch her lean down and blow a warm breath of air past my ear and whisper seductively next to me.

"You still have your clothes on."

"San…"

"Shh, no more talking."

Her lips drift away from my ear and instead move slowly down my neck leaving a trail of fire in the shape of her lips. I groan when I feel her hand switch over to my other breast and squeeze firmly making the heat shoot straight back down into my pants. Growing increasingly uncomfortable and hot in my clothes I whine out my displeasure only to have Santana chuckle throatily near me again. Hissing out her name when I feel her twist my nipple hard I figure that enough is enough and turn quickly in our embrace, making sure that Santana lands softly on her back instead.

The look of surprise and heat stares back up at me from her hazel eyes and I am unable to resist leaning down and kissing the lips I've already been missing. The minute our lips meet is the exact same moment I feel her hands trying to roll my shirt over my head. Taking a second to breathe and letting her rip the shirt off my body, I return back to my favorite place and continue to taste the beautiful woman beneath me. I feel her fingers quickly make do of my belt, throwing it haphazardly somewhere in the room and popping the button of my jeans before helping me shimmy out of them. I kick the offending article off and roll my body into her hands when I feel her fingers grab hold of my panties.

I feel the brief material of my underwear leave my body and I gasp quietly into Santana's mouth when I feel her hand run down my stomach and rub my already wet sex. My hips buck into her hand letting her easily maneuver her palm to hit my clit just right. Her fingers begin sliding up and down my slit; lubricating themselves and forcing me to pull away from her delicious mouth to bite on my own lip when I feel one of them gently enter me. The action forces me to sit up and I start a slow rocking motion with my hips eager to feel her finger slide deeper into me.

Mindful of Santana's back and trying not to exert too much force on top of her body, I move slowly, enjoying the slow creep of pleasure running all over my body. Feeling a calloused hand on the back of my neck I open my eyes to watch the different shades of brown flicker through Santana's eyes as she pulls me down towards her so she can viciously attack my lips again. I let out a squeak of surprise when I feel another finger slide into me and I rock harder hoping to reach the pinnacle of my orgasm.

Feeling her sit up and pull me closer, I slide harder into her hand trying to feel the final moments of my building climax. The wet sounds of me bucking harder into her drives me faster into her hand as I feel her fingers begin to pick up their pace. Her lips easily find their way onto my neck again and I moan loudly as I feel her teeth scrape along the sensitive skin under my jaw. Tilting my head higher and letting her have her way with me I close my eyes tightly when I feel her curl her fingers in me and bite down hard on my shoulder at the same time. Fireworks explode behind my eyelids and I let out a few unintelligible words as her fingers continue to move quickly in unison with the way my body jerks every now and then.

My body continues to twitch as I come down from my high and I moan when I feel her warm fingers still moving within me. Unable to stop my body from collapsing back onto the bed I turn a little to pull Santana back down with me so that we're facing each other, side by side. Her arm is wrapped closely around my waist and my body gives an involuntary shudder as I feel her slick fingers slip out of me. They trail dangerously close to my opening before deciding to move away and settle around my hip instead. Opening my tired eyes and looking back at Santana, I send her a slow smile and hum in content when I feel her begin to rub small circles on my hips. Her soft sigh brings my attention back to her mouth and I watch as she closes in and gives me the softest and slowest kiss possible.

"God Britt, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you, San. You are too."

"No, I mean you really are beautiful, inside and out."

Bashfully trying to hide my blush in the pillow, I hear her chuckle beside me and I pull her body close by the edge of her shirt. Fingering the light material in between my hands I yawn loudly finally feeling my body tire out from the day's excitement. My eyes begin to close before I realize something important that I've forgotten.

"Oh my God, I've been totally selfish. Here I am lying down naked and you still haven't…I mean I didn't get to touch you, but then again, what about your back? Never mind, here let me take your shirt off."

She laughs at me and stills my wandering hands so I pout at her for making fun of my predicament. Swatting her lightly on the shoulder, I struggle slightly when I feel her pull me close and kiss my forehead but snuggle in when she kisses me again on the lips.

"Stop worrying, Britt. I'm fine, don't worry."

"But I wanted to return the favor…"

"Shh, go to sleep. I can see you're tired."

"What about you?"

"I'm tired too; the drugs are still messing with my system. Besides I will be here to guard your dreams, always."

Already drifting off and close to chasing my dreams, I mumble a thank you to my protector and wiggle myself closer to her body, placing my hands near her heart, the beats soothing me into quiet slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Ohh look what just got updated! So in lieu of the Glee hiatus I'm going to try to have the updates out in a timely fashion. Can't promise that I will but I am going to make the effort. Hope everyone is still trying to revive themselves from the Brittana kiss and the very abrupt ending with Quinn's character and all. And yes, there is your gratuitous smut scene for this story. It's not as saucy as I liked but the story isn't near ending yet so stay tuned for more sexy times. Had a reader spot a horrible mistake that I didn't see, so thank you for correcting me! For some reason I forgot I used Tina in the beginning and am now unable to make her Mike's wife. Pity. Anyway March is here yay! You never know whats going to happen this month ;) Special thanks to my beta killercereal again. She has to annoyingly go through my stories and wonder about the poor American education system I received to write such weird words lol. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing again, it means a lot to me to hear your thoughts and comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to the bright sun shining in my face and the twitter of birds right outside my window startles me for a second and I pop up from the bed with my fists up and heartbeat racing as I take in the unfamiliar bedroom. Squinting hard to avoid the rays of light I move back over to the shadier side of the bed and take note of my lack of clothing. What happened last night? Shaking the sleep out of my head and trying to focus on my memories, I receive a quick flash in recollection when I breathe in the slight antiseptic smell in the air and am reminded immediately of Santana.

The soft press of our bodies, her sultry voice whispering in my ear and the feel of her all over my body sends a shiver down my spine and I pull the sheets over myself, mindful of the smell of the beautiful woman still lingering in the covers. Speaking of which, where is Santana? Running my hand through my messy hair and dropping back down onto the bed, I contemplate where the woman could've run off to. Did she leave me here? No, she would never do that, she promised to stay with me. Right?

Not finding any answers in my head I move to get up, missing the warmth of the bed and the lingering smell of what happened last night. Trying not to panic at the sudden disappearance of my protector, I walk around trying to find the clothes that were thrown on the floor from last night's activities. Color me surprised when I look around and find nothing of the sort. Since walking around naked wasn't on the top of my to do list today I look all over, checking under the bed, on the vanity and even under the sheets again but no cigar.

Good thing the sunlight is keeping the room warm but the absence of my clothes in the bedroom has me puzzled and I wonder if it had anything to do with another missing person currently on my mind. Just as I am about to plan an escape out the door in nothing but a sheet wrapped around my body, a loud knock catches my attention and I immediately pull the sheets off and look for something to use as a weapon. Never can be too safe.

Seeing a small bottle of water nearby, I pick it up and creep towards the door, lightly putting my hand on the doorknob and turning the lock. The minute I hear the click of the lock open, I immediately rip open the door and swing with all my might at nothing. Wait what? Feeling a sharp tug on my toga sheet and slightly disoriented that I keep thinking there is danger behind doors, I let the bottle drop out of my hand in surprise and hear a child's sharp voice curse out in another language. Peering down I see the small head of Mike and Susan's daughter, her sharp gaze piercing me with a look I've seen on Santana many times before while rubbing the spot on her head where my bottle most likely fell.

"Oh my god, Jasmine. I am so sorry!"

"That hurt!"

"Sorry! God, you scared me and then I didn't know if you were the bad guys and I can't find my clothes and I don't know where-"

"Calm down! I got you some new clothes here, your old ones were smelly and Aunt Tana says I should let you sleep longer because you're tired but I got bored and daddy is talking business again so I have no one to play with."

Taking notice of the set of clothes piled all over the floor near the little girl, I immediately reach down and gather them up, hugging the girl close and kissing the little bump on her head in thanks. The way her nose scrunches and swats playfully at me after the kiss is so similar to a mysterious woman I know that I immediately laugh and can't help wonder what other habits the kid has picked up from the normally stoic woman. I thank the little girl nicely before shutting the door to change only to have a small little foot kick it back open before I could lock it.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?"

"I want to hang out with you Brittany. Aunt Tana said I could if you're awake and now you're awake so let's play!"

"Well yes but I need to change first dear."

"How come I can't stay here if you're changing? We're both girls, right? It's not like one of us is a yucky boy. Aunt Tana's a girl; didn't you let her help you get changed last night? Isn't that why you're naked?"

The amount of blood rushing into my cheeks and lack of words to respond to the inquisitive child gives her the second she needs to slip in and close the door behind us, grabbing the spare clothes from me and placing them neatly on the bed. I turn around, still unable to produce anything but a squeak as I pull the sheets higher and walk steadfastly towards the little girl. Looking down at the top of her head, I mumble for her to turn around only to get an exaggerated eye roll before I see her little body do an about face and huff noisily at my request. Grabbing the clothes quickly and dropping the sheets on the floor, I pull on all the clean clothes in record time and announce that I am finished changing. I laugh when I see the girl's excited face stare up at me and I thank her kindly for her patience.

"Can we play now, Britt? Can we? Please, pretty please!"

"Yeah sure but where's your Aunt Tana now?"

"Oh she's in the office with daddy, they're doing grown up stuffs so I'm not allowed to listen but I think they're almost done. We can watch them if you want."

"Watch what?"

"You'll see, come on!"

Her little hand pulls me eagerly out the door and into the long corridor, passing a few housekeepers and almost bumping into a lady holding a laundry basket, reprimanding us as we jog by and further into the house. I start to hear grunts and yells as we near a set of wooden sliding doors and I help the little girl as she pushes against it to open the way to a wide open space. The bright light blinds me for a second until I see the forms of two individuals moving quickly back and forth, loudly yelling and fighting as they clash together and jump apart.

The half-naked form of Mike continues to dance around fluidly, changing tempo as his body sways to charge again, the sweat dripping from his head as he nears his opponent. The large tattoos marking his body are now clear as day, running symmetrically over his chest and around his back. What is more interesting is the very clear calligraphy painted underneath the depictions of mythical battles and ferocious animals. The words seem to move as I watch Mike pull off a very intricate flip only to be blocked by an equally fast adversary.

My eyes switch over and I am mesmerized by the fast actions of a sweat drenched Santana moving in the fading light. Her messy dark hair is tied up in a ponytail and she grunts as I watch her block a strong kick to her mid-section with her hands. She jumps away quickly before warily circling around, intensely watching for another attack. I notice that her new change of clothes is barely covering her body as my eyes rake in her moving form in a pair of shorts and a skin tight tank top. I only vaguely notice that both fighters are barefoot as my eyes continue to follow Santana as she closes in to throw a few punches at Mike's face, nearly missing by an inch before backing up again.

A lone drop of sweat travels down her face and I stare at it intently, watching it slowly traverse down her neck and drop into the valley of her breasts. I lick my lips when I see her shake her head side to side trying to toss away a few strands of hair that escaped their confines before breathing in deeply, allowing her chest to rise and the heat to return back into my cheeks. Did it just get hot in here? I gasp loudly when I see Mike land a hit and I start to notice that there is a slight disadvantage whenever he kicks her on the side. Remembering that the wound on San's back is not yet healed, I cringe when I see her wince as Mike does a quick kick to her chest and she stumbles back.

Feeling a sudden spurt of anger at Mike I look around and spot a forgotten broom on the side. Picking it up quickly and hurling it at the unsuspecting man I realize too late the errors of my actions and try to warn him by calling out. What surprises me is the quickness with which Mike snatches the broom in mid-air and breaks it over his knee. The loud crack of the wood echoes throughout the yard and I catch a glimpse of the dangerous man who easily held me at gunpoint in his office before he shakes his shaggy wet hair and lets out a boisterous laugh in my direction.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I don't even know what I was doing!"

"Got quite an arm on you, don't you Brittany?"

"Jesus, I don't know what's wrong with me, how could I do that? You've been nothing but kind to me, letting me and San stay in your home, giving me new clothes, making me delicious snacks, which I love by the way and-"

"Relax! Jazzy go and fetch Brittany a cup of tea won't you?"

Hearing an excited sound of agreement from behind me, I turn to see the little girl skitter off in search of my beverage before turning back to the laughing man, mortified at my own rude actions towards him earlier. I chance a glance over at San but gather nothing from her bewildered look, seemingly stuck between trying not to laugh and being confused. Thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed, I hide my face in my hands and curse my own stupidity. What is up with me and throwing things at innocent people?

I hear the sounds of someone walking towards me and I flinch when I look up and see Mike casually throw the two broken pieces of the broom off to one side. He continues to laugh at me before standing next to me and patting me on the shoulder before giving me a wink. He excuses himself by mentioning something about a shower before walking off, whistling a jaunty tune and chuckling every now and again. I continue to be horrified at my own actions even when I see the familiar figure of Santana walk over to me.

"Britt…"

"Oh god, first it's you, then its little Jazzy this morning and then her father! What's wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about, B?"

"I must have some kind of problem; I keep throwing things at people! Oh god, what am I doing? You must think I'm such a freak!"

To hear San's shaking laughter only makes me feel worse and I shove her none too lightly to the side. I watch her stumble and fall but continue laughing at my expense on the ground so I reared my foot back to give her butt a nice firm kick when I suddenly feel her tug sharply on my leg and I lose my balance. I curl my body in, ready to feel the impact of hitting the floor but I am cushioned by Santana's body when she pulls me on top of her. A loud 'Oof' can be heard as I unceremoniously plop on top of her chest before quickly pushing myself up and checking the woman under me.

"Did I hurt you San? How's your wound? Are you bleeding?"

"You really need to chill out, Britt. I'm fine. Though you might want to stop eating all those pastries."

"Asshole!"

Head-butting her lightly and frowning at her obvious tease, I settle myself on top of her, warming at the feel of her hands on my back. I scoot a little lower to rest my head on her shoulder, making sure to gingerly wrap my arms around her torso. The heady smell of her sweat mixed with that unique scent that is Santana lulls me into a quiet state as I let the steady rise and fall of her body calm my emotions. I close my eyes when I feel her begin to speak, a combination of being afraid of what she might say and relief that she was the one to speak first.

"About last night…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want it to seem…not that I didn't enjoy it… but, you get what I'm trying to say here?"

"No."

"I think last night was great but we probably shouldn't do it again."

"San…"

"No let me finish, it's not that I don't like you, Britt, I do. I like you a lot and that scares me. I hate not having any control over what I do and I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt because you're with me."

"San, I like you a lot too but-"

"You deserve better Brittany. Someone not prone to getting shot at and sleepless nights in a hotel room or whatever, that's me. I want to be able to take you out on a date, buy you flowers, kiss you goodnight and all that other cheesy stuff. But I'll never be able to do that and I realize that there's no way you'll get that either if you stick with me."

Pulling back and looking down at the honest expression on Santana's face, I can't help but hate the truth in her words but fall deeper for her at the same time. Unwilling to lay down without at least putting up a good fight I kiss her soundly, smiling at the surprised noise coming from her lips easily turning into groans of pleasure when I use my tongue to persuade her mouth to open. I pull away quickly to get a breath of air and smirk slightly when I see San's face following me up a bit before plopping back down to the floor.

"As much as I enjoy seeing your lips move, San, I think they're better used elsewhere. Preferably somewhere on my body. As for what I deserve, I believe I already know what I want. I thought we went over this already? I choose to be with you. That means I don't want the flowers and the date night and whatever else your silly mind is thinking about. Although I can't argue a kiss goodnight, I definitely want that."

Smiling down at the cute but confused look on her face I bend down to kiss her again, slowly but surely trying to erase any and all doubts from her mind. We stay that way, making out on the grassy floor with the sunset as our backdrop. Nothing could be more beautiful than this moment and I take a mental picture of us, enjoying the soft serenity of our coupling without a care in the world.

"Eww, what are you guys doing?"

Turning both our heads we see the tiny feet of little Jasmine and the cup of tea that we both totally forgot about. The scrunched up face on the cute girl brings us to a complete halt and I open my mouth to try and respond back but Santana's clear laughter brings my attention back to the woman underneath me.

"Nothing you should worry your little mind about, Jazzy. Where's your parents?"

"Daddy is working in the office and mom is getting dinner ready. Aunt Tana you promised to teach me how to wrestle, remember?"

"Of course I remember you little monster, I'm just talking to Brittany first. How about I teach you after dinner, okay?"

"Okay…but it sure doesn't look like you guys were talking. You're doing that icky grown up stuff."

"Why you little punk. Just wait until I get up, then I'm going to kiss you too!"

I laugh when I see the girl squeal and run away as Santana motions to get up and chase her. Deciding to make myself useful and help Susan in the kitchen, I regrettably get up off Santana and extend her a hand to help her. We brush ourselves off and smile before heading back inside following the loud pitter patter of Jasmine running around the household. I offer to go help Susan and part ways with San as she walks off to find the little girl but not before leaving her with some parting words.

"You know, if anything was like yesterday, I think our nights in a hotel room will be sleepless regardless. Just saying."

* * *

><p>Dinner was a fantastic array of good humor and delectable local foods, all of which I loved and couldn't help getting more of. Not knowing what to do in the kitchen, I put myself to good use by being an extra pair of helping hands, chopping vegetables and washing the dishes after dinner. I follow Susan with our arms laden with desserts as we walk past the dining room and into some sort of training area. I place the dessert trays on a table and watch as Santana gave pointers and demonstrations on a padded floor to an eager and attentive Jasmine.<p>

San spots me from the middle of the room and I wave and point to the tray of treats before sitting down in a corner and biting into a sweet rice cake. A few more instructions later I hear her call out to Mike to help his daughter before walking over to me and stealing a cookie from my plate. I swat her offending hand away before pulling her down to sit next to me as we watch Jasmine demonstrate her new moves on her unsuspecting father. We both laugh when we see Mike land heavily on the floor, exaggerating his defeat to his triumphant daughter before picking her up and swinging her around.

"Mike's a really good dad isn't he?"

"He really is."

"So you never told me how you guys met, San."

"Hmm well, that's a pretty long story in itself, B."

"I'd like to hear it."

She pops another cookie into her mouth before clapping loudly as she watches Mike fall ungracefully onto his back with Jasmine's little foot placed firmly atop his chest. I watch Susan march over to her brood and sternly reprimand them for being too loud before being pulled down by her husband and piled on top by her daughter. Their happy laughter brings a smile to my face and I see something akin to wistfulness in San's before vanishing completely.

"We grew up together. Sort of. Mike's old man did business all over the world and he'd bring his kid along hoping to teach him the ropes. We're about the same age so we played together whenever he came to visit and I wasn't working. When I got older and given more important jobs, I'd visit him, sometimes dropping off a package or just meeting up to goof around."

"And now? What does Mike do exactly?"

"Well since his Dad got murdered he's been heading one of the most powerful branches of the Triads. They're one of the largest gangs in the world so he's probably got his hands in everything. It kind of comes with the territory, especially when you're born into it. There is no escape."

"But…then what about Jazzy?"

"She's dead."

"What?"

The shock of hearing her say that is evident on my face as I watch her continue to laugh along at the Chang's antics. I wait impatiently for Santana to explain herself as she nonchalantly pats my hand in reassurance and I take the chance to pull it into my lap and direct her attention back to my question.

"What do you mean, Jazzy's dead? I'm pretty sure the little girl playing over there is very much alive. I mean look at her, she's kicking Mike's ass!"

"Actually both Jasmine and Susan are technically deceased. Susan died giving birth to Jazzy in the hospital, or at least that's what the death certificates say. Mike even had a whole funeral planned."

"Wait. Unless the Triad's have some super-secret cloning device or whatever, shouldn't there only be one Chang in the room right now? Or have I been talking to ghosts all this time and am now certifiably crazy?"

"You're not crazy, B. And no, Susan and Jasmine are not clones or ghosts; they are very much the original and alive. They just don't exist anymore."

"Like you?"

"Not exactly. Once Mike's dad was murdered, he knew his then pregnant young wife was in danger so he made up this scheme to protect his then unborn child and Susan. Staging their deaths probably saved their lives and now he secretly visits them whenever he has the time."

"But what about Mike? Isn't he still in danger?"

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself. Besides, danger comes with the job and he'll always have a target on his back. At least his family is safe, thank god for small mercies, right?"

The wistful look creeps back into her face as she smiles upon the Chang family, easily laughing at their antics and relaxing enough to pull my hand up and place a soft kiss on the back of it. The fun soon ends as Susan instructs Santana back to her room for a checkup and Mike wanders off to his office leaving me with an overactive child trying to teach me how to defend myself from an assailant.

* * *

><p>The walk back to San's room is a bit slow going as I try to massage the kinks out of my back. Cracking my neck loudly and groaning at the instant relief I feel, I open the door eager to get back to San and maybe another interesting night. The light underneath the door tells me that the occupant is still awake so I make no efforts to be quiet as I walk in and catch Santana throwing back some medicine and drinking a glass of water. I raise my eyebrow at her in question and wait until she set the cup back on the vanity and walked over to the bed to sit down. She fidgets with her hands a bit before looking up and responding to my silent inquiry.<p>

"Pain killers for my back. Susan said they shouldn't make me too drowsy and the wound is healing up nicely as long as I don't aggravate it too much with uhh...extracurricular activities."

"That's good."

"Thank you, Brittany."

"For what?"

"For everything. For caring about me, watching my back and for staying with me."

Not willing to waste any more time arguing with her over the issue of me staying again, I walk quickly over to the bed and pull her rough hands into my own, pulling them to my chest and holding them there.

"Do you feel that, San?"

"Umm, I feel something alright."

"Now's not the time to be dirty, I meant, do you feel the beat of my heart? Do you feel it thumping in my chest? That happens only when I'm with you. I don't think I can part from you even if I wanted. You're stuck with me, Santana. You have to believe me when I say that I want to be with you because I choose to."

"But why?"

Slowly shifting her body onto the mattress and laying on top of her, I press down lightly and guide her hands to wrap around my neck before leaning down and kissing her. Taking my time to enjoy the soft contours of her mouth I breathe in deeply through my nose and nibble lightly on her bottom lip before answering her question.

"Because I want to be with you and I don't want to be with anyone else. I just want you. Don't you want me too?"

Pressing down with a bit more force and putting pressure exactly where I know Santana will feel it, I smile triumphantly when I hear the responding hiss of pleasure fall from her lips. Making sure to only use my hips, I gyrate harder into her body ensuring she knows exactly what my intentions are. I glance towards her face and see her eyes shut tight, her mouth open and breathing heavily. Continuing my motions and watching her face intently I almost pause when she opens her eyes again and all I see is her dilated russet irises. I'm so mesmerized by her hypnotic gaze that I almost miss her question.

"Is now the time to be dirty?"

My answer is garbled when I let loose a low groan as Santana had seemingly snuck her hand in-between ours bodies and began to massage my breast. Trying hard to focus back on the woman underneath me I quickly grab her wandering hand and pin it next to our bodies. By now both our chests are heaving with the strain to touch each other and I growl when I feel her try to loosen out of my grip.

"No San. Tonight is about you. Let me take care of you, please."

A moment of silence passes by and I see a flicker of uncertainty cross her face before a hesitant nod answers me back and I dip down to give her neck a nice long lick. The responding shudder urges me on as I make sure to rub her ass appreciatively with my free hand. Dragging my body up so that my mouth is by her ear, I blow gently near it before nibbling on the lobe. I trail my lips down her jaw, making sure to press a kiss at the apple of her cheek before kissing her resolutely on the mouth. I'm distracted by her lips again and I physically tear myself away from that delicious part of her body before searing her neck with open mouthed kisses.

Continuing my travel down to her breasts, I make sure to suck and gum her nipples over her sleeping shirt, glad that the woman removed her bra before getting into bed. The slight taste of fabric softener fills my mouth but I don't let it deter me from moving lower until I reach the hem of her shirt to then squeeze our clasped hands so that I can get her full attention. The second I see her dark gaze land on me is the moment where I bite onto the ends of her shirt and slowly lift it up revealing her tanned stomach. I push the edge of her shirt up to her under boob and start to kiss down from there, licking the small scars littered over her flat abdomen.

I can feel her body tense as I finally reach the drawstrings to her pants and I make a show of only using my teeth to untie them. By now her grip on my hand is beginning to tighten as I help her push her sweat pants down to her knees and the heady scent of San's arousal hits me. Licking my lips and unable to hold myself back any longer, I press my face into the juncture of her legs and begin to kiss the wet parts of her panties. Taking pleasure in the fact that a good portion of Santana's underwear is already soaked I make sure to give her a good hard lick over the small material covering her sex.

A disgruntled noise catches my attention as I look up in time to see Santana reach down with her free hand to quickly pull off her underwear, only to grab the back of my head and push me right where she wants me. Taking the none too subtle hint I push eagerly into her, sucking and licking every wet area I encounter. The hand on my head begins to tangle itself into my hair as I am pushed further into her sex when I increase the speed of my tongue. I make sure to drive my tongue as far into her as possible, licking up any traces of her cum that continues to flow out of her. When I feel the hard tips of her nails dig into the back of my hand, I move my mouth up and suck her clit as hard as I can until I feel the tight press of her thighs clamp down around my head and I hear her grunt out something akin to my name.

Feeling mighty proud of myself when her thighs of steel finally let go of my face, I begin to lap up any traces of her cum and give her sex a good hard kiss, enjoying the slight tremor that moves through Santana's body at my actions. I slither back up to her and use my hand to brush away her sweaty bangs before leaning down and kissing her gently. The taste of her still lingers in my mouth and I smile into her lips as I hum out sounds of happiness. Her mouth widens into a smile as we kiss languidly until I feel her kisses become slight murmurs against my lips and I open my eyes to see that hers are already closed.

Giggling quietly at seeing the content and small smile on her face I kiss her softly before pulling her into my warm body and shifting until we're tangled together and comfortably nestled in our bed. I reach down to pull up the comforters and make sure they settle around us before pressing a kiss into her hair and laughing again when I hear sleepy mumblings from the woman in my arms. I stay awake a few minutes longer just to listen to the soft snores coming from Santana before letting them lull me into a night of endless dreams.

* * *

><p>Something stirs me from my slumber and I take note of a certain someone missing from my embrace before hearing soft whispers from the direction of our bedroom door. I recognize San's voice first before pinpointing the male baritone as Mike. Their discussion is muted but I strain my ears to hear them clearly as I feign sleep, hoping the two individuals won't notice I'm awake yet.<p>

"This is serious, San. He knows you're here."

"I know but what did he say?"

"He expects you to drop your next package off and go straight home. No detours. Something has got him spooked."

"Trust me, that man doesn't know fear. Whatever it is, I'll deal with it when I get there."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You never liked anything I did ever since I knocked your two front teeth out, Mikey boy."

"They were my baby teeth and they were already loose!"

"Shh, you'll wake up Britt."

"Right. You really need to be more careful now."

"I know, I know. How long do I have before he expects me to be back?"

"You have five days, Santana."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo yeah this isn't Novela lol. I'm sorry if I messed with the updating schedule and posted another Sky High, I've been a bit busy and haven't had the time to finish up a new chapter yet so patience please. I was going to try and have two chapters out at the same time but I'm a huge procrastinator and my new job just makes me so tired. I will try to get out Novela asap after this week, hopefully I'm not too hungover to post it. Happy St. Patrick's Day for those of you who celebrate it. If not well then you can still celebrate the birthday of yours truly this weekend instead! Yes I realize I'm getting old and my geriatric state is making me even more unwilling to have regular updates. So please enjoy your weekend and have a pint with me! :) Thank you all for continuing to read and review, it really does make my day that much more special.


	10. Chapter 10

There's a soft click as the door closes and I hear Santana's bare feet pad softly towards our bed. Pretending not to have heard their conversation, I keep my eyes closed and control my breathing, hoping she hadn't noticed my eavesdropping and might perhaps come back to bed. The sound of her shifting slightly adds to my puzzlement when instead of feeling her soft and warm body slip back under our sheets I hear her move away and walk around our room.

My curiosity gets the better of me so I peek open one eye to see her bending over and picking up our clothes from the floor. I quickly close my eyes when I see her get up and continue to walk around quietly, probably mindful of my supposed slumber. Finally the soft muted sounds of her movements stop and I try to hone in with my ears where she might be in the room. A small weight dips into the mattress next to me and I feel the heat of her body press up against my stomach as she sits on the edge of the bed. Careful to keep my sleeping ruse up I shift a little closer to her and mumble something under my breath pretending to be well within my dreams.

A rough and calloused hand rubs my shoulder soothingly and I curl in further towards the woman I've become so enamored with. Her caress soon switches to the pads of her fingers as she drags them lightly up my neck and over my face. The slight musky scent of everything Santana invades my senses as I feel her weight shift and the soft imprint of her lips land on top of my head. Unable to help myself, I breathe in deeply trying to silently will the woman kissing me to just stay like this forever.

The pressure of her kiss continues on as the seconds tick by and her lips have yet to move from my forehead. Not that I'm complaining but I was hoping for the kiss to have moved on to other parts of my body already. When I feel her lips finally leaving I let out a small sigh and frown internally as her hand caresses me softly before leaving. The bed shifts as her weight lifts from it and I hear her walk towards the door. The creak of the door signals her exit and I wait for the telltale noise of it closing before opening my eyes again. When I don't hear the click of the lock I become confused and lift up my eyelid slowly, careful not to go too far so I can still feign being asleep.

What I see gives me mixed feelings as I witness the silhouette of Santana standing in the open doorway with the rays of dawn surrounding her in their embrace. Small little dust particles float around her, transforming her image into some sort of mystical goddess; she is beyond beautiful. My heart clenches as I try to fight the urge to take in a sharp breath of air at the wonder in front of me. If I could paint, she would be my Mona Lisa. If I were a sculptor, she would be my Venus. Dear god, how could someone like her be involved in with a clumsy and uncoordinated flight attendant like me?

Her hand is still on the doorknob as I feel her eyes on me and I shift my gaze towards her face to try to catch a glimpse of what she is feeling. My heart tightens as her visage shows a mixture of emotions, each flashing quickly over her face as her sharp gaze falls upon me. Her face finally settles on something that looks resigned as she starts to move and close the door behind her. The door's lock finally clicks into place and I let out a huge sigh that I've managed to keep inside until now.

I can still feel the heat of her gaze on my body and I shiver under the sheets as the memory of last night comes up. Unfortunately her expression gave me no comfort as I try to remember and pick out the myriad of emotions flashing across her usually stoic countenance. I curl up further into myself as I remember seeing flashes of hurt, despair and reluctance pass by, further emphasized by the way the sunlight created shadows from behind her, making it easier for me to see the stiff clench of her jaw and darkening of her irises. What could Santana be thinking about?

I'm happy at the progress I've made trying to crack the hard shell of the woman I'm seeing but frustrated just the same as her mysterious behavior only causes me to fret more. Rolling side to side into the bed as I contemplate what else I can do I suddenly come face first with the soft scent of Santana and breathe in the faint but lingering smell of her antiseptic. That's right, San is still hurt and our situation hasn't improved if the conversation between her and Mike is anything to account for. Sighing and seeing no way to work out whatever we have between us with all the danger and espionage getting in the way, I muffle a scream into Santana's pillow and fall back onto the bed. I let sleep take over again as I realize how exhausted my body and mind is from these past weeks.

* * *

><p>Groggy and not at all refreshed, I roll over and groan when I peek one eye open and see that the sun's rays are now shining into half of our room. It must be sometime in the afternoon judging from the way the sun is casting shadows and the quiet murmurs of the household echoes through my door. Very aware that a certain someone is missing from the room again, I shake my head and glance over to the dresser to see a new set of clean and folded clothes placed neatly on the surface. Wondering if little Jasmine had come into the room again, I quickly get up and change into the shirt and shorts left out for me.<p>

Carefully pulling open the door in case someone is behind it, you never really know in this house, I creep out into the hallway and walk towards the kitchen. My stomach grumbles and I pat it lightly to assure it that I am en route to find some nourishment. Hoping to see Susan again I am surprised instead to find only an elderly lady washing vegetables. Unsure if the woman spoke any English but unwilling to leave without anything to eat, I clear my throat loudly to gain her attention and ask her if she knew where Susan or her family were. When all I receive is a sad shake of her head and a smile I try to mime out what I want instead.

Obviously I'm horrible at charades as the elderly woman continues to stand there and laugh at my antics. I rub my stomach to emphasize my hunger and she points towards something covered on a counter top. I point in that area to see if I've read her message right and begin to walk over there when she nods her head and says something I don't understand as I tentatively pick up the cover. Easily recognizing the sweets and pastries from yesterday I let out a happy noise and quickly shove a few in my mouth before turning around and thanking the kind woman profusely.

The woman laughs and speaks again before walking over and patting me on the arm reassuringly and pulling me towards the stove, lifting up the various covers on pots and pans. The amazing aroma of delicious foods wafts around the room and I almost faint from how good everything smells before trying to reach out and grab something quickly from a pan. A quick smack on my wayward hand has me pulling it back to my chest and facing the chiding tone of the woman next to me. Not knowing what the woman is saying I try to pout at her hoping that she would pity me and give me a delicious morsel from under the covered pans.

I zoom in on her speech however when I hear something very akin to a certain woman's name. Did she just say Santana? I continue to let the woman speak as she drops a few things into her pans and stirs expertly before hearing San's name drop again and I smile as I have finally found a clue to the woman's familiarity in this household. Taking a breath and making sure I enunciate her name loudly, I say Santana's name aloud and watch her whirl around and scowl knowingly. Her speech quickens and I hear her speak Santana's name a few more times before pointing and smacking the back of her hand into her palm to emphasize her point.

I smile understandably when the woman begins to show agitation and exasperation while continuously saying San's name. I wait until she finally throws her hands up into the air and huffs her name loudly before laughing as I giggle along with her. Walking back over to the plate of snacks I quickly pluck a few and pull out my shirt to hold them in as I grab a few more other options. A loud grunt of disagreement resounds behind me and I look sheepishly over my shoulder before pointing out the door and saying Santana's name again. A small nod is all I receive before the woman flurries around the kitchen pulling open cupboards and drawers before piling a few things on the table and scooping food onto them. She walks over to a corner and pulls out a flat tray before placing them on top and motioning me to follow her as she deftly walks out the door and into the hallway.

Popping one more dessert into my mouth I trail after the woman and follow her towards a closed door. She bumps her hips into it and it swings open into another long exercise room filled with equipment and racks of various sharp weapons. Right in the middle is Santana moving furiously and striking what seems to be a large block of wood. I follow the old woman inside as she shuffles over to the side and places the food down before beckoning me over to it. Santana has yet to see us as I notice the earphones loudly blaring music in her ears. The loud clacks of the wooden beams being struck echo in the room and the air blurs where Santana's hands and feet move smoothly before hitting it from all directions as I stand over by the tray and watch her.

Thinking the elderly woman was finished in her task of bringing me and the tray of food to my desired destination, I am shocked when I see her walk calmly over to Santana even as she continues to aggressively hit the wood. I shout out in alarm when I see the old woman get within range of Santana's strikes before bringing my hands up to my lips as the old woman deftly kicked out the legs from under her and roughly smacking her in the face before she crumbles to the floor. The shock of Santana being bested by someone who clearly looks nothing like a fighter puts me in a daze and leaves me in stupor as she grumbles loudly on the floor before being prodded with a toe and spoken down to by the elderly woman.

I watch as Santana finally sits up and glares up at the old woman even as she rubs her side gingerly before casting an eye in my direction. She receives another smack on the head and I wince as the old woman continues to seemingly berate her for not paying attention and letting her attention stray to me on the side. I am pleasantly surprised to hear San's gruff voice reply back to the woman in her own language before turning back to me and giving me a shy smile. I smile and wave to her before seeing the elderly woman roll her eyes at our interaction and yelling at Santana once more before huffing and walking out the door.

We stare at each from across the room before we both burst out laughing simultaneously and I beckon her over to the plate of food before eagerly picking up a spoon and scooping up some broth. Internally salivating I scoop up a larger spoonful of the delicious soup as I feel Santana sit down next to me to look over the array of delicious food left on the tray. Scooping up some rice and chicken on one plate, I hold out the spoon to the woman next to me and grunt a sound of disapproval when she tries to take the utensil away from me. I push the spoon closer to her lips trying to get my point across and I smile when she bashfully opens her mouth and I feed her the food. Sharing is caring, right?

Alternating between feeding myself and her we finally manage to finish all the food and I lean back on the wall as I stretch my legs out and pat my lap signifying where I want her to be. She takes a moment to push the tray away from us before lying down and placing her head on my legs and humming quietly when I run my hands through her hair. She breaks our silence first when she burps loudly into the open air and I giggle before slapping her on the shoulder.

"So what was that all about?"

"What do you mean, Britt?"

"Don't 'what do you mean, Britt' me, Santana! You didn't tell me you understood the language here. Anything else you forgot to share with me?"

"Actually, I don't. Technically I only know a few curse words because Mike taught me and everything else I picked up on the way whenever I came to visit. Plus there are so many dialects sometimes that even I get confused so I just say yes and no when possible."

"Oh. Well, you seemed to understand the woman before just fine. What did she say?"

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Lee? Same thing she's always said to me really. That I'm slow, lazy, fat, blind, stupid and good for nothing. I don't really remember the rest but that's the gist of it."

I frown and tried to ascertain if Santana was lying to me but her nonchalant shrug and subsequent cheeky smile put me at ease and I rubbed a thumb where her dimple indented. Looking down at her soft warm eyes I felt compelled to lean down and place a gentle kiss on each eyelid before giving her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. I lean away and watch as she begins to follow me back up before opening her eyes again to pout up at me.

"Britt..."

"Yes, Santana?"

"Come back down here."

"Why don't you come up here?"

"Because I want to kiss you down here."

"Well you can kiss me up here. All you have to do is sit up, San."

"I'm warning you, Ms. Brittany, you better come back down here and kiss me or else."

"Ooh I'm so scared. Coming from the woman who just got her ass kicked by a seventy plus year old grandma, I am shaking in my shorts."

"That's it; you're going to get it!"

I squeal when she begins to tickle my sides and I push her off my legs before getting up and running across the room. I see her quickly coming after me so I find a large punching bag in the middle of the room to block her way. We circle around it slowly, smiling like idiots and periodically laughing when one of us feigns to the side to escape. I see an opening and immediately shove the bag at Santana and sprint off towards the side while the sounds of her feet chase quickly after me. Spying a few small bean bags on a shelf I quickly pick them up and chuck them at her, hitting my mark every time. By the time Santana has fought through my barrage of projectiles and closed in on my body, pinning me to the wall, I am nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"Oh you think that was funny, hmm?"

"Not as funny as your face!"

My laughter is soon cut off when I feel her lips crash onto mine, sucking and biting them until they bruise. I try to reciprocate but her hands become extremely distracting as they wander up and down under my shirt. Her lips soon leave to find a new target as they latch onto my neck and pull a particularly loud hiss from me as I feel her teeth nip at the soft spot right under my chin before sucking aggressively. Her hands begin to wander down as her mouth returns to its rightful place on mine until she pulls away abruptly and I almost stagger in my attempt to drag her back to me.

"San, where are you going?"

"Come on, Britt. I'm going to teach you some stuff. Mike was right; you do have a really good arm. Which reminds me, I got something for you."

"What is it?"

I watch her walk away and motion for me to follow as she moves further back into the room, towards the shelf where the little bean bags used to be located. Slightly miffed that the woman left me hanging and feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way my shorts are sticking to me, I grumble and walk over to see what she has in store for me. Her back is turned so I only see her fiddling with her hands along with heavy pieces of metal, clashing against one another before something that sounds like Velcro is ripped apart.

"San, what are you doing? What's that in your hand?"

"I got the umm... Well, Mike said it should be a good idea so I asked for it to be made for you …but if you don't like them, that's okay too! I just wanted you to have them…just in case."

"What are you talking about? Did you get me a gift? What is it? Aww you didn't have to, San."

"I wanted to."

I eye the black pouch in her hand as she fiddles with the straps on the side before sticking it out in front of her body and straight into my hands. The second I take them from her is when I realize how heavy it is in comparison to its size. I finger the material until I see my name scrawled on the corner in script where two pieces of Velcro tape held the pouch closed. Eyeing the nervous expression on Santana's face I unfurl the pouch to see 6 thin slots holding what looks to be flat black metal pieces. I pull one out easily and eye the sleek design, noting that the entire surface is black and there is a smooth, sharp finish on the object.

"Careful, they're throwing knives so they're super sharp. I know it's all black but don't let that fool you. Do you like them?"

"You got me knives?"

"Yes, well, sort of. They're throwing knives so they are smaller and easier to carry around. The pouch is for you to strap onto anywhere on your body, that way you can conceal it whenever you want. Mike suggested making them black so they are less noticeable when you pull them out. Is it a bit much? I know I said I would always protect you but this is just in case. I just don't want anything to happen to you, Britt."

"Santana, I don't know what to say…"

"Oh god, you hate them don't you? I knew it. It was a stupid idea, here let me take them back!"

"No! No San, I love them. Thank you. No one's ever done this for me before and they're really cool. I just wish I knew how to use them."

"Oh well, no problem. I'm glad you like them. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use them."

"Wait, now?"

"Now."

She deftly slips the stray knife out of my hand and pulls me over to stand in front of a large bullseye before pushing me back a few feet. She goes through a few instructions and safety precautions before explaining techniques and the best way to aim them toward a target. After listening intently and watching her demonstrate the best way to use the knives, she picks up the pouch and gingerly straps it to my right thigh before patting me reassuringly.

"All set. Let's see your best shot then, Britt."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, B. I've seen you throw stuff; you've got a good eye and a great arm. I'm sure you're going to be a natural at this. Just try."

"But I've never done this before."

"Here, just watch me."

She holds up the knife she plucked from my hand and steps slightly to my side, angling her body sideways and making sure I was watching her example. I watch her slowly exhale before setting her eyes on the bullseye and pulling her arm back slowly before snapping it forward and launching the knife straight through the air and embedding it right in the middle. Well shit.

"See, nothing to it. Now your turn."

"San, that's not even fair! You're like a pro or something, there's no way I can hit the bullseye like that!"

"You won't know if you don't try. Here, let me help you."

If I wasn't so focused on trying to get my stance right I would've felt the way Santana silently crept up behind me. Her strong hands immediately squeeze my waist and shift my body slightly to a different angle. Her leg sidles up my calf and gently prods the back of my knee to bend a little before I feel her hips press up into my backside and shift me more to the side. A soft breath of air gently blows past my ears as I hear her breathe next to me as I shiver from head to toe.

"San…"

"Your body is perfect just like that, B. Now I want you to relax and follow my movements."

The rough pads of her fingers place themselves on my arms before trailing down and taking hold of the hand that is now next to my thigh. She slowly presses my hand into the pouch and wraps our fingers around one knife before pulling it out. I let her stretch my arm back as I try to control my breathing and quell my growing desire for the woman. A quick pull back and a flick of my wrist sends the knife flying through the air before landing with a dull thud. I didn't even see where it landed before spinning around and pulling Santana in for a fiery kiss.

Everything about her is hot. The way her soft lips mold into mine, the dance that her tongue is doing in my mouth, even the way she leads my hands to her thighs before jumping up and wrapping her legs around me. I stumble forward a little because of her added weight but keep kissing her as I blindly turn to the nearest wall and shove her back into it to give me more leverage. Her hands are everywhere on my body until I feel her fumble with the button on my shorts and I pull back only for her to let go and grab my face instead.

The frenzy with which she kisses me is explosive and I almost lose my hold on her body before pulling her waist further into mine and shifting her further up the wall. What I didn't account for is the instant spark of electricity where our lower halves are connected as I grind back up into her, eliciting a long moan from her mouth. Eager to hear her voice her pleasure again, I rock into her as I press harder and begin a quick gyrating motion with my hips. Our loud grunts and moans reach a fever pitch as I put one hand next to her head and the other around one of her thighs before roughly grinding out my building tension.

Santana comes first as her hold on my neck tightens and a sharp set of teeth bite down onto my neck, most likely leaving some very interesting marks. Her muffled cries make my body tremble as my own limbs begin to shake. Her labored breathing next to my face only spurs me on as I continue the pace of my hips to reach my own climax. I fall forward as the feeling of coming undone finally passes through me as Santana's hand gently runs her fingers through my sweaty hair. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I slowly slide us both down to the floor where I try to catch my breath and enjoy this sudden spur of intimacy. A sudden thought crosses my mind and I regretfully extract myself from the woman's warm embrace.

"But I didn't get you anything, San…"

"It's okay, Britt. Besides, you just gave me a pretty good thank you gift, don't you think?"

Squinting at the smirk on her face and making sure to pinch her hard, I try to get our focus back to the original topic. Looking at the wide expanse of the room I take in the clean hardwood floors and the wide open space in the middle before coming up with a bright idea.

"I want to give you a dance."

"What?"

"I don't think we've ever done that before so I want to dance here, with you. Right now."

"But, Britt..."

"No, but Britt. Britt's butt wants you to dance with it, so come on, San. Look, there's a huge area in the middle for us anyway."

"Brittany, there isn't even any music. If you haven't noticed this room isn't equipped with a surround sound stereo system."

"We can totally use your iPod. It'll be like a silent dance party with just us."

"A what? Britt, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on, you can have one earpiece and I'll take the other. Then we dance to whatever song plays. Come on, it'll be fun. What are you afraid of?"

"It's not that I'm afraid, I just normally don't… Not that I can't, it's just weird for me to dance and I don't want to end up stepping on your feet or something."

"That's not going to happen. I've already mastered the art of sidestepping in the small aisles of a plane."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"You can't use that as a reason when we totally just dry humped on the wall not two seconds ago. Wait San, you do know how to dance right?"

"Of course! Totally. What do you take me for, a loser?"

"Okay…well, then come on!"

Dragging her to the middle and ignoring the sounds of protest behind me, I swipe her iPod off the floor and position her in front me. Disregarding her frown and leaning down to kiss her forehead, I try to reassure her as I flip through her playlist for something simple enough to dance to.

"Brittany…"

"Nope. I don't care; you're totally going to dance with me."

"But what if I mess up, or worse, do something-"

"Too late, I picked a song already!"

The beginnings of the music blast through the earphones and I immediately shove one into her ear before putting mine in and rocking out to the beat. Mouthing along to the words, I begin swaying our hips left and right, keeping a firm hold on her waist and her hand. I notice that her eyes are glued to the ground so I twirl us around the floor a few times to get her to loosen up. Her shocked face morphs into one of laughter as I continue to dance us around the floor and sing out loudly regardless of who is listening.

"You're such a goofball, B!"

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!"

"Brittany! Oh my god, slow down!"

"I need a woman who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls!"

My quick steps almost make her trip but I hold tight as I spin her around so that her back faces my front and I continue to dance and sing her all over the floor. Her delightful peal of laughter spurs me on as I dip her sideways and pull her back up so that we can pseudo tango across the space. The song begins to reach the end so I throw in a few more intricate moves and continue leading her from behind as we laugh recklessly in a room full of deadly armaments. A slow song turns up next so I spin her back around and pull her close to my body.

"See, San. You're not such a bad dancer after all."

"Maybe it's because you're such a huge goober."

Grunting my disagreement I nuzzle close to her head before blowing a loud raspberry right next to her ear. The resulting giggles warm my heart so I sway us around slowly trying to capture this moment and burn it into my mind, wanting time to stop completely. It was a pity that life never seemed to give the woman in my arms a break. How long had it been since Santana had let go to just be herself for once? The tense muscles in her shoulders seem to have permanently lodged themselves in her body and I reach up with one arm to massage one side to ease the stiffness.

"Mmm that feels good, Britt."

"Do you ever relax, San?

"No time, too much to do."

"You work too hard. Maybe you should think about getting into another profession."

Her eyebrows furrow in that cute contemplative way before a flash of sadness seeps into her brown eyes and I become anxious for her reply. Right when her mouth opens to speak I hear a loud creak from behind me and by reflex I quickly grab one of my new gifts and throw it haphazardly behind me. I twist so fast that I almost stumble only to have a pair of strong hands hold onto my waist. Groaning when I see who it is at the door I close my eyes and shake my head.

Nestled two inches in the door frame and close to his head, is Mike standing rigidly with his hand still on the door knob. His eyes glance from the sharp weapon to me and back before taking a shaky step forward and chuckling nervously. Plucking the object that nearly killed him on his way in, he shook it off and casually began to walk in our direction.

"Well, I just came here to tell you guys that dinner almost ready so if you don't mind not using my head as a practice dummy, we can get a move on."

He tosses my knife back to me before walking back out and I catch it clumsily before Santana pats my butt reassuringly and pulls me lightly by my hand out the door. She whispers conspiratorially into my ear as we walk hand in hand behind Mike towards the living room.

"Next time pivot more to your right side, Britt. That way you'll be within range of his face and it doesn't matter what you hit, it's still a bullseye."

Mike's loud laughter flows back to us before his stern voice bellows out loud and clear.

"I heard that, Santana!"

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter so I threw in some fluff scenes only because I've been planning for them to do other stuff later on but enough of that. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it because my beta certainly did not. But that's not her fault considering the state my draft was in haha. To you lovely readers that leave reviews, I love you all like a love song, baby. To the anons that leave me messages here or on tumblr, I normally try to take the time to reply back to all my messages but I can't with you guys because you aren't signed up, so please drop me a line so I can personally say thank you. Plus I like to chat with all the people who read my stories, mostly just to find out why you would even like it in the first place lol. So thank you all and I hope everyone has a good week, stay classy fandom!


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner is a happy affair as little Jasmine recounts her triumph of besting her dad, yet again, in a game of martial arts and wrestling. The hyperactive little girl continues to demonstrate her technique until a stern look from her mother causes her to sit down and eat her food. The conversation ranges from what was going on at the local school and a field trip into the mountains later in the month for Jasmine's class to village gossip and other community related activities.

The image of the happy family and their friends having dinner is so surreal that I almost laugh out loud at the domesticity of everything. Here I am eating dinner with known gangsters and I don't even feel an ounce of fear. Partly because Santana's hand is leisurely placed atop my thigh and her thumb is rubbing small circles on my leg. If anyone asked me a year ago if I could see myself sitting and eating dinner with crime members I would've laughed in their face. Now I am quietly enjoying the banter between Mike and Santana and their constant need to fight for the last morsel of food on a plate.

"Santana, you are not getting that last piece of beef. You already took all the chicken!"

"You trying to say I'm fat, Chang? Besides, I'm a guest; you should totally just give me that last piece."

"Fight me for it!"

"You're on!"

The ensuing battle of chopsticks over plates had the whole room roaring with laughter and I squeeze Santana's hand in consolation as Mike finally wrangles the last piece away from her and eats it in triumph. His wife on the other hand isn't so amused and smacks him soundly on the head before returning to her own bowl. We eat in amicable silence afterwards, muttering a few thanks and compliments about the meal. When the last dish is finally cleared away and everyone is leaning back in their chairs with their stomachs out I flick my eyes over and catch a quick glance between Mike and Susan before the latter ushers the now sleepy little girl away to shower.

Feeling thoroughly bloated with good food and laughter I think nothing of the exchange until Mike clears his throat and begins to fidget in his seat. His back straightens up and he leans forward on his forearms before glancing between me and Santana. He sighs a little before addressing us both across the table.

"I have the chopper prepped and ready to take us back to my office building. So if there's anything you may need, please let me know. Santana?"

"Thanks, Mikey. I didn't mean to drag you into this. Time's running short so I apologize for dropping in and leaving so abruptly. Just do the usual and pack Britt's stuff along with mine and I'll pick it up when we land. I can't begin to thank you and your family enough."

"San, you know my policy on goodbyes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just remind me next time not to piss Susan off so much. I definitely should know better than to make the lady with the needle angry."

"Truth. Now are you sure you don't need anything else before you guys go?"

"No, but thanks for everything. Let me just say bye to Jazzy and then we can go."

Knowing our time with the Changs' is coming to an end I feel a pang of regret for not enjoying my time more. Getting to know Susan, Mike and little Jazzy has been the highlight for me ever since I stepped off the helicopter and now that we have to say goodbye I am saddened by the fact that I have to leave such an amazing family and place.

Santana motions me towards Jasmine's room before telling me that she has to speak to Mike really quickly and that she will join me soon after. I knock on the door softly, afraid that I might wake the sleeping girl but I am relieved to find Susan reading to her daughter in bed. They both turn and smile at me before Susan beckons me over and pats on the bed for me to sit. I greet both mother and daughter before sitting down at the edge of the bed and smiling warmly at the duo. No words will ever explain how much gratitude I owe Susan for helping San and how much warmth Jazzy brings to my life in such a short amount of time.

"Are you and aunt Tana leaving now? Is aunt Tana going to get hurt again? Cause every time she leaves and comes back she gets hurt and I don't want her to get hurt. Can you make her stay, Britt? Please?"

"Jasmine Chang! We talked about this before. Brittany and your aunt have very important things to do."

"But…"

"No buts, young lady. I'm so sorry, Brittany, she gets a bit grouchy before bed and it gets worse every time Santana leaves."

I smile knowingly at the woman, sympathizing with the girl whenever a certain woman disappears for a while. Scooting closer to the girl I run my fingers through her hair and press a light kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and holding it within my own.

"Jazzy, I promise you as long as I'm with your aunt Tana; I'll try my hardest to protect her. I hate it as much as you do whenever she gets hurt but sometimes you can't stop that from happening. All you can do is make sure when they fall, you'll be there to take care of them. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah… that's what mommy says about daddy."

I reach a hand over and grip one of Susan's hands, silently thanking her for being such a strong woman in the midst of such dangerous affairs. Her eyes begin to tear and I smile at her trying to convey my understanding before a soft knock interrupts our moment. Santana's head pokes in to look at us before catching my eye and asking if everything's alright. I give her a nod before scooting back and making room for her in front of me. Susan stands up to announce that she has to speak to Mike but promises to see us off, before exiting the room and leaving us.

"Hey, baby girl. Britt and I have to leave now. You have to listen to your mom okay, do what she says. If you're good I'll show you another cool move next time."

"Okay…but you have to be careful too, aunt Tana. Britt promised to protect you so you guys better come back next time."

"Brittany said that?"

"Yup, and now you have to promise too."

"Okay, okay. I promise to come back safe and sound. Now get some sleep."

They giggle and whisper together for a time until a yawn escapes from the little girl's mouth and I watch as Santana tucks her in, making sure to slip a stuffed dinosaur under her arm before kissing her softly on the head. I get up to turn off the lights in the room and open the door to head out but not before catching Santana brushing aside some of Jazzy's hair and lightly rubbing a cheek with her knuckles. She begins humming a soft melody that floats around the room and wraps its inhabitants in a sleepy blanket and turning the atmosphere so melancholic that I hold still, fearing that any movement will break the serene atmosphere.

There is something so calming yet heartbreaking about the way that Santana looks at Jasmine, I can't tell if it alludes to something about the girl herself or perhaps something that happened to San in the past. Whatever the case may be, I wait silently by the door until she looks up at me and I smile back hoping that the sad and wistful look on her face isn't a precursor to things that may come.

* * *

><p>We say our goodbyes at the door, with Susan wishing us luck and a safe journey to our next destination. I see Mrs. Lee standing in a corner beckoning me over so I walk to her side and something small and compact is thrust into my hands before I can even say thank you. She quickly shuffles around me to Santana and swiftly whacks her over the head, probably berating her about something and I take a quick peek into what appears to be a lunchbox full of sweets and finger foods.<p>

Santana receives a smack on the head again but this time from Susan and I laugh loudly when I hear her lecture about the sorts of infections that come from poor medical help and festering wounds. Glad that a professional is giving Santana expert advice on various injuries, I catch Mike watching his wife lovingly, the endearing look on his face already answering the question niggling in the back of my head about his own departure. I drag a chastised Santana out the front door and into the cool night air hoping to give the married couple some space and privacy and have my own private moment before we leave.

"Why does everybody keep hitting me? God, don't they know hitting people on the head kills brain cells? You would think Susan would know at least some scientific facts, I mean she did go to med. school and another thing, why does Mrs. Lee always-"

"Santana."

"Yeah, Britt?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just…I know this is obviously not the best time or place to have this discussion but it's really now or never, and I don't know when the next time we can have a conversation like this is, so... What are we? Am I your girlfriend? Your fuck buddy? Friends with benefits?"

"I don't understand where this is coming from, Britt."

"I just want a little certainty, I guess. I'm not trying to give you an ultimatum or anything and I am definitely not leaving you but I just wanted to know. What am I to you, Santana?"

The question must have caught her off guard because the look on her face is both shocked and confused. I watch as her thoughts swirl behind her eyes and I begin to fidget under her gaze when she still hasn't spoken. I almost inject another line about how I was joking, or to forget what I had said when I hear her pristine laugh ring out among the night sounds. Her laughter continues to burst forth and I frown when I don't see the humor in my question.

"If you think this is so funny then I hope you're preparing yourself to lose more than brain cells because I'm going to-"

"Britt, I'm sorry, wait. Just let me…oh jeez."

She walks over to me with her arms wide but I shrug off her hug as she chuckles and tries again to embrace me. I struggle a little just to show my annoyance but eventually surrender to her warm embrace as she hugs me tight and swings us back and forth.

"Aww, don't be like that, Britt Britt. I didn't mean to laugh, I promise. You just surprised me with that question is all."

"Well I'm sorry my question was such a joke to you, I'll be sure to keep it to myself next time."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what?"

"What with everything that's going on and my life the way it is, I just didn't think you would want to label anything we have. I'm just happy we're together, Britt, and I count my blessings every day you don't just up and leave. So honestly, I'm just a little confused you would ask that question. Plus, I never really did take you on a date and I don't know the first thing about that really so I don't want to presume that I can call you my girlfriend or whatever and I-"

Figuring that now is a good time to shut that lovely mouth up, I cut her sentence short by latching onto her lips and kissing her as hard as I can. Her words are instantly garbled and a groan emits from her throat causing me to smirk and push my tongue into her mouth. I breathe in a lungful of air through my nose so I can continue making out with her until I pull away with a wet pop and a sultry smile. If the dazed smile and hooded eyes staring back at me means I've earned myself a naughty night in the sheets then I'd say mission accomplished.

"You talk too much, Santana."

"I certainly do, Britt. Please shut me up more often, as many times as you like, anywhere you like."

"You're so silly. You should know by now I wouldn't leave you and it doesn't matter that you don't take me out to the movies or a moonlit walk on the beach. I just want you to know that I'm yours and I want you to be mine. That's all."

"I am yours Britt, and I swear when we get the chance I'm going to take you on the best date of your life."

"Good, because I'm totally going to order shrimp."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just say we're tentative girlfriends for now and see how that goes, okay?"

"Okay…but if I keep talking about it, can you shut me up again?"

Smiling at her cheeky expression I pull her close and continue kissing her with the sounds of crickets chirping around us and the cool night breeze ruffling our clothes. I giggle into her mouth when I feel the tips of her fingers trail up from my sides and across my back before nibbling on her bottom lip in retaliation and kissing her soundly again. I drag my hands slowly down to her butt and give it a good hard squeeze before pulling her fully into me and rocking forward with my hips. Our actions are immediately halted however by a familiar voice near the front porch.

"Don't make me bring the hose out and shoot you guys. Damn horny kids these days. Now break it up and let's get a move on, the helicopter isn't going to wait for you both."

I keep hold of Santana before turning my head towards Mike and shooting him a glare while catching a glimpse of San's tongue sticking out at him. I turn to peck my girlfriend on the lips and pull her along towards the road, making sure our hands are intertwined while taking turns kicking little pebbles at Mike's back.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I have to sit in the helicopter again with a blindfold on for safety measures and I grumble a little even as Santana ties the knot snugly behind my head and kisses my cheek. I feel Mike's hand pat me on the shoulder before being blanketed in sudden quiet as the huge headset erases all the noise around me and I am left in the dark again. The initial fear of being disoriented and feeling the helicopter move slides away as familiar fingers rub against my face to guide my head onto a strong shoulder.<p>

The smell of Santana invades my senses as I hone in on the warmth of her body and focus on all the things I can remember about her without seeing or hearing. I angle my head further along her shoulder and I feel the tip of my nose brush up against a soft and sleek patch of skin, easily identifying one of my favorite areas on the woman's body. Making sure to rub along her neck with my nose until I can feel my lips touch her skin I decide to have my own little fun and place dozens of kisses in that area. I feel Santana's body shake and I take my hand and place it where I think her stomach is to better figure out if her body was reacting in laughter or something else.

Definitely not my fault that I missed by a long shot and my hand ends up somewhere else entirely, somewhere soft and oh so malleable where I can squeeze to my heart's content. Too bad a second later my hand is quickly captured and pressed firmly into her lap. Such a party pooper. Huffing out my disagreement to the entrapment of my hand, I lean a bit more into her neck to nip her gently but quickly kiss the same spot to show I meant no harm.

The ride continued on for a while and I must've fell asleep at one point because the next thing I know I am being shaken awake and I can hear and see again. I feel a little groggy from my nap but my senses quickly zero in on my girlfriend. We've landed on top of Mike's building again and the last lines of red and orange on the horizon are slowly fading away. Santana's hair is billowing out from behind her and my breath escapes me as once again her beauty stops everything within me. I know I'm not wearing the headset anymore but my hearing still seems to be muted as I watch her lips speak to me and all I can do is stare. The image of her with the Hong Kong metropolis as a backdrop seems so picturesque that for a second I think I'm dreaming until she pulls me forward and everything rushes back to me.

The blades of the helicopter beat wildly behind me and the wind pushes against us as Santana pulls me along to the door and into the safety of the building. Mike rushes up behind me and firmly locks the door, shutting out any more noise before moving past us and descending down the stairs from the roof to an elevator door. The line of black suited men stand at the ready with their arms out, each holding a separate piece of clothing draped over their forearms. Mike picks each one up and puts them on, all without missing a step and walking steadily into the lift. By the time he presses the button he is already wearing a sport blazer over a collared shirt with jeans and a pair of sleek black shoes. If I didn't know better he looked like any dashing young man on the street about to hit the clubs.

The quick transformation from family man to Mike the gangster is so smooth that I'm still staring at him as he waits for me and Santana to enter the elevator. The only sound now is the ding that the monitor makes as we pass each floor level. I make to ask a question but a quick tug and a glance at Santana shaking her head forces me to keep my mouth shut as I watch the same man I've had the pleasure of spending time with flick a piece of non-existent dust from his shoulder.

Everything just seemed so bizarre and I want to ask what is going on but the beeps continue as we near the ground level and I feel my ears pop as I acclimate to the pressure of our descent. The doors finally open and San pulls me out without a glance back and I turn around just in time to see Mike pull out a pair of black shades but not before winking at me and disappearing behind the large metal doors.

I let Santana pull me outside into the humid night air and try to readjust to the sudden amount of people and noise bombarding me. I am startled for a second only because I've spent so much time away from the city, but a second is all I have before I am pulled into a cab and whisked away into the city center. I don't have to ask where we're heading as I see the signs on the highway leading up to the airport come into view.

The silence is almost killing me but I hold it in as I take note of the way my girlfriend's face pleads with me not to say anything. We pull up to the terminal and I exit to find myself back at the airport where we landed only a couple of days ago; no worse for wear but definitely no better. I let Santana take the lead again as she easily maneuvers us through the throng of travelers and towards a door with a keypad. She punches in numbers and opens the door to a plush and cozy waiting area filled with leather seats, several large flat screens and a full bar. Definitely a VIP room from the looks of it. I'm not even surprised to see Santana head straight for the bar and pull out two matching black bags before rummaging through them.

"San, can I talk now?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, sorry about before. You know about Mike's issues, we can't really talk about it here or anywhere as a matter of fact. You understand right Britt?"

The memory of a child's laugh comes to mind and I immediately understand the importance of keeping some things to myself. I would never want anyone to ever find Jazzy, or her mom for that matter, just because I had a slip of the tongue. I nod my head in understanding before joining her at the bar and peeking over to see what she was looking for.

"What's in the bag?"

"Same stuff from before. Your knives for one, our passports and other necessities."

"How are you going to get that past security?"

"I'm not; it's going to be shipped to our next location."

"Are my clothes in there too, then? I didn't really get to change when we left and I don't know where you or Jazzy took my clothes but-"

"Don't worry, B. We can buy new clothes where we're going anyway."

"Wait, where are we going, San?"

The look on her face was a mix between confused and surprised as she blinks a few times and then focuses back on me before going back into her bags and pulling out a few papers instead. She mutters a few things under her breath and I wait patiently for her answer but I finally catch the sly smile on her face and I puff out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Santana!"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"You're not being very funny, San."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Britt Britt."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to wait until we reach the gate again?"

"Well what do I get if I tell you, hmm?"

"I think what you should be worrying about, Santana, is what I'm going to withhold from you if you don't."

"Aww, Britt, you're no fun."

"Tell me or no sweet lady kisses for you!"

"Fine. Party pooper. We're going to Italy, are you happy now?"

"Where?"

"I already told you, B. We're heading to-"

"Where in Italy, San? Italy has a lot of cities. Be specific."

"Totally ruining the surprise."

"Don't make me count to 10, Santana."

"We're going to Rome, okay? Spoil sport."

I pat her gently on the head before pressing a quick kiss to her pouting cheeks and giggling as she grumbles some more about me ruining surprises and using an unfair bargaining chip. I pour myself a glass of wine as I let Santana finish packing whatever she needs in the bag and head over to the curtained window, pulling the strings and smiling wide to see the familiar buzz of the airplane engines and the screech of tires on tarmac. Home sweet home.

* * *

><p>The loud static of the speaker cuts out as the captain finishes his introduction and I buckle in out of habit before looking for the emergency exits. I sit back as I feel the familiar rumble of the plane picking up and the drop in my stomach as we begin to pick up altitude. The flight to Rome is about 12 hours so I try to get comfortable in my seat as I peer over to my companion and watch the way her eyes search around us. The way her head tilts ever so slightly to the side masks the sharpness to her autumn eyes as they scan the entire cabin looking for something.<p>

Her posture continues to stiffen as we climb higher into the clouds and I wonder if Santana is afraid of flying until the idea of how preposterous that sounds in my head almost makes me laugh out loud. How could such a fearless woman be afraid of something as small as heights? I try to ease my partner by stroking her leg until the seatbelt light turns off and I immediately unbuckle before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"San, I have to go to the bathroom. Do you mind?"

"Hmm? Yeah, no problem."

She hardly turns to me as she answers my question but she does shift her legs as far out as possible so that I can pass her when I head down the aisle. Not satisfied that I still don't have her attention I make sure to slide over her as slowly as possible, rubbing my bottom along the tops of her thighs. I let my hand drag across her chest as one of my legs linger to rub up against her calf and I maneuver myself across her and into the aisle.

A sharp intake of air is all I need for confirmation as I make sure to put that extra bit of sway in my hips as I head to the bathroom at the back of the plane. Choosing the one that looked like it had the most room I quickly push the door open only to have someone rush up against my back and pull the door back into place. The click of the lock turns the lavatory sign from vacant to occupied and I have to quell my impulse to slam Santana against the door for fear of breaking it.

"This really isn't a great idea, Brittany."

"No one told you to follow me."

She growls at my challenge and I defiantly stare right back at her as the seconds tick by and no one makes a move. Figuring that we only had a few minutes tops to pull this off I reach behind me and feel for the lid of the toilet, pulling it down and making to sit on top of it before I hear her stern voice say 'No.' With one hand pressed down on the toilet seat cover and the other stretched out before me I halt my actions and look up to Santana to try and understand her sudden disapproval.

Her hand stretches out instead and pulls me back up before pushing me back and motioning for me to step on top of the toilet cover. Skeptical, but willing to play along I hop up on top, mindful of my height as I just barely miss bumping my head on the ceiling. I feel hands pivot me into a corner and I back up into the space where the back of the bathroom connects with the side mirror. Santana's hand quickly reaches out and unfastens my pants before pulling them down roughly, only to return and trail her fingers over my underwear.

The feeling of her finger running up and down my panties almost makes me lose my balance and I stick my hands out to the walls to steady my body in case I fall. My body jolts when she surprises me by pressing a thumb over my clit and beginning a quick circular motion. She must have felt my body begin to tremble because she uses one hand to hold one of my legs firmly before easing my other one up and into the bowl of the sink. The position is definitely awkward and uncomfortable but all I can focus on now is the way her finger dips into the cotton, right where my opening is and I groan when she presses in and out.

So close and yet so far. Unable to wait and mindful of how much time we have I use one hand to pull down the rest of my panties and reach out to pull her close. I easily find purchase in her long silky hair as she nudges my shirt up and begins nipping at my bare stomach. Her fingers have yet to change pace, given the removal of my underwear, and I am growing increasingly frustrated so I grab the back of her head and pull her in closer so I can sink my teeth into her neck.

The loud hiss under me is easily replaced by a more feral growl as I feel the consequences of my actions in the form of two fingers finally pushing up into me. This time I definitely lose my grip on the walls and I begin to slip until Santana uses her body to pin me to the wall so that my leg is still extended and my other one automatically wraps around her. I try to muffle my moans into her neck but she pulls back to kiss me roughly instead now that we're face to face and I can see the way her russet eyes darken almost to black.

I let out a moan when she hits a particular spot inside me and I pull her tighter against me so I can easily bite or kiss every inch of bare skin I come in contact with. Her skin is intoxicating and I can't help how easy it is for me to lose all control as long as I am near her. She kisses me again and I open my mouth to feel the way her tongue pushes roughly against mine, all the while trying to hold off the impending explosion about to happen all over my body.

"San…I'm about to…"

"Not yet, Britt…not yet."

"Oh god…harder, San! Faster!"

The sound that erupts from my mouth is embarrassing but I can't stop myself when I feel her find that spot inside me again and deliberately avoid it by sliding back out. I almost slap her out of frustration but she catches me by surprise and slams back into me so quick I would have screamed out if she didn't cover my mouth with her own. I rock violently against her trying to reach my climax until I feel the firm press of her palm push up against my clit and I finally let go. I bite down hard on her neck again and she hisses loudly but continues to pump her fingers into me as I feel another orgasm blindside me and I swear I must've passed out for a few seconds.

When I come to, I still feel her slick fingers moving in and out of me but at a more leisurely pace and I shudder every now and again from the aftershocks. My entire body feels like jello and every time I try to move my limbs I can feel them wobble. Not caring in the least, I drop forward and just take a second to lean on the woman who has just inducted me into the mile high club. Spotting the two large and red bite marks on her neck, I lick at them apologetically before snuggling back into her. My body shivers when her fingers finally slip out and I'm about to congratulate her on her magnificent performance when I hear a loud knock on the door.

"Miss, is everything okay? Hello? Can you hear me? Do you need some assistance?"

Fuck. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. Putting my finger to my lips for silence and gesturing for Santana to put me down, I quickly pull up my pants and wobble my way to the door. I swat at my girlfriend's hands when I feel them wrapping around me and tickle my stomach as I wait until I can clear my throat a few times before answering. My voice is still a little high and cracking at the end of my sentence but I think I got my message across to the person on the opposite side of the door.

"Um…no. I'm okay, thank you."

"You sure? I can help you if you don't mind opening this door first. I'm a flight attendant so please if you're in need of some assistance I can-"

"Actually, there is something you can help me with but it's a little embarrassing…"

"No need to be embarrassed, just open the door and I'm sure I can help."

I gently push Santana further behind me and I glare at her when she takes the opportunity to smack my butt really hard before I begin ripping the toilet paper from its cardboard roll and tossing the paper portion at her. I motion for her to be quiet and hold still again before slowly shifting the door open to only pop my head out. I keep my hand on the door lever just in case I need to slam it shut before addressing the flight attendant standing in front of me.

"Um…I ran out of toilet paper and I just…god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh! Of course! Here let me go find you a replacement, okay? I just heard so much noise before and I thought…you know what never mind. You shouldn't be embarrassed because honestly you'd be surprised the type of stuff we flight attendants have seen coming out of these bathrooms."

"I can only imagine…"

She smiles pleasantly at me before walking off to the back to get my item and I take that split second to grab ahold of Santana's shirt and pull her towards me before roughly kissing her and then shoving her out the door. I take a swipe at my lips with my thumb before throwing a wink at her and returning my face back into its embarrassed looking state. I nonchalantly thank the flight attendant for passing me a roll of toilet paper and smile back at her as if I just didn't have the best orgasm of my life. I catch Santana's watching eyes and make sure that she understands that when we land in Rome, she is in for a whole new ride.

* * *

><p>AN: So I've been having trouble thinking of things to write and motivation is lacking for me these days, thus the long hiatus but I've been trying and finally something that sounds decent enough to read came out. Thank you guys for sticking around so long and waiting forever with this story, I know I have a bad habit of updating but I've since tried to be better. I'm on vacation now so it gives me a better chance and time to just sit and brainstorm how I will write this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please thank my beta for keeping tabs on me lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing again :)


	12. Chapter 12

Landing at the Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino airport is yet another reminder that I am no longer waiting on other passengers and have slowly transitioned into a traveler. We finally land and Santana pulls me along inside the airport and I marvel at how adept she is at weaving in and out of crowds without any noticeable effort. It helps that we leave the airport terminal immediately and head towards the train depot.

I've been to Rome a few times but they were quick visits and only for a few nights at a cheap hotel in the vicinity of the airport. There was hardly any time to explore the wonderful depictions of all there is to see and do in the old city. Modern pictures and advertisements line the wall while being mirrored by replicated structures from another time and I wonder if we had any time to do a little tour. I'm shaken out of my musings when we reach the train platform and board the red, white and green striped train with the Leonardo Express logo on its side.

I continue to follow along after my girlfriend as she walks through the train cars, seemingly searching for something specific and I see her face light up when I spot two familiar black bags placed in an overhead compartment above two empty seats. She lets go of my hand to motion me into the window seat before patting the bags a few times on the side and squeezing them to ascertain if our belongings are still inside. She pulls one bag down and sits beside me before rummaging in it and pulling out a familiar pouch which I take excitedly from her to strap to my leg. I lift my pant leg to cover it and I'm surprised at how lightweight it is around my body. I turn to smile at my lovely companion but I catch her slipping a gun into her back pocket instead and I am immediately reminded of another reason why we're here.

"San?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"How is it that whenever we go somewhere the bags are always there?"

"You really want to know?"

"Kind of. I mean I know we're not bringing it with us on the plane and someone is sending it here, but how is it that you always know where to pick it up?"

"Well, most of the times I find out where I'm going to pick it up and I go there, but there are a few times where someone will leave it somewhere near us and we just have to be there when it's dropped off. Kind of like now. They know we're taking this train at this time and have packed everything up for us. Everything I need is basically taken care of when I need to do business. All I need to do is watch out for myself and you."

"Oh, I see."

Confused but unwilling to push the matter any further I let her vague use of 'They' slide and lean back, welcoming the spacious seating I'm afforded as opposed to the tight plane seats I am used to. I only realize that we haven't bought any kind of tickets for our journey when the conductor walks over ready to stamp our boarding passes. Santana doesn't seem fazed at all and pulls out two matching tickets to pass over.

I feel a little bothered by the fact that someone, if not Santana, is paying for all our expenses and I realize that I don't have any sort of money on me. I don't have any identification, or at least a real one. No credit cards, no cash and no means of communication with anyone that isn't associated with Santana. It leaves a little nugget of wariness in my heart as I watch my girlfriend settle in and blindly take my hand. A quick squeeze and I slowly push the thought of her leaving me stranded in an unknown city away as I watch the way her eyes begin their usual scan of the premises as we begin to move towards our destination.

* * *

><p>Roma termini, or Rome's main city center, is a bustling mecca of people and shopping stores. Thousands of people hustling about their daily lives, whether they are tourists or locals, reminds me a little of home and I feel homesick for the first time since I made the decision to follow Santana around the world. We move out of the train depot and head outside to the large metropolis where the sounds of traffic and people converge as we begin to walk through the streets.<p>

I carry one of the small bags on my shoulder and hold onto Santana's left hand as she knowingly walks us into one of the small streets away from the main intersection. We take our time, slowly looking at shop windows and purchasing some street food to hold us over for the time being. I marvel at the architecture of the buildings as we walk through the city. A mixture and blend of old and new can be seen from the quaint little boutique shops to the old churches as we stroll along, casually avoiding cars, Vespa's and scooters zooming down the road.

After a quick stop at a café for some cappuccino and tramezzini sandwiches, we head back out onto the streets and leisurely do some more window shopping. If I don't pay attention to the fact that my girlfriend is actually a deadly weapon packaged into a sexy body and that I have a stash of knives strapped to my calf, I can sort of pretend that we're just two simple girls going on a date in a romantic city. Indulging in that fantasy and pulling Santana along with me I hop over to anything that catches my attention and manage to get Santana to crack a smile as I buy her a cheesy tourist t-shirt that says 'Rome or bust' in bold red and green letters positioned across her chest.

Having the time to be silly with her brings a lightness back into my heart that I haven't felt for a very long time, even before meeting Santana. I laugh loudly as she poses for me near a store selling sunglasses, picking out the wacky ones and making sure to give me a wink or blow me a kiss when I try to stifle my laughter. She continues to make me laugh as we go from store to store and I almost miss the fact that we're walking solely down one street and have stopped turning into any side roads. I manage to catch a glimpse of the street sign announcing our steady path down Via di Monte Brianzo but I get distracted again by my girlfriend trying on a floppy farmer's hat.

By the time I remember to ask Santana where we're going, I catch the scent of water nearby. The distinct smell of sewers and wet concrete permeate the air as we turn a corner and are greeted by a long row of parked cars at the end of which we reach a small wall overlooking a river. Basing my guess on the small amount of knowledge I have about this city, I deduce that we've come up on the famous Tiber River. I am infinitely happier when Santana tells me that I have guessed correctly before coming up behind me and securely wrapping her arms around my waist. I lean back into her and enjoy the view of the murky water and the dozens of tourists surrounding it.

We continue walking next to the river as I point out a few things to San; the child running down the street, the loud chatter from a group of tourists and even a rat swimming in the river, or at least I think it's a rat. We come up on a bridge as we continue our path, passing two large statues of angels with their arms stretched up towards the sky. Strolling along towards the bridge we pass other large roman statues depicting men and women in various forms and positions before I stop Santana with a tug on her hand.

"Wait."

"Britt?"

"I think I've been here before, San."

"Really? Well the bridge is pretty famous, hence all the tourists. It's called the Ponte Vittorio Emanuele II and the angel statues on both ends are winged victories. Do you remember why you were here, B?"

"I was with Quinn. We had a flight delay or something so we bought a tourist map and hit up some places. We came here at night and it was all lit up. It made it almost magical, it was so beautiful. She said this was the perfect place to propose to Rachel if she ever had the chance to bring her here. I wonder how they're doing..."

"Brittany…"

Not wanting Santana to see my face I turn towards the river and walk up to the edge to lean over and watch my sad reflection in the murky waters. I didn't want her thinking that I didn't want to be with her, I did. I just miss my friends and I'll always feel bad about the way I left without any notice. Quinn must be worried sick. I hear San walk up behind me but I keep my eyes down hoping she won't see the mix of sadness, nostalgia and a little bit of regret flashing across my face.

"Britt Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay to miss them, you know?"

"I know…"

"Here, hop on!"

Confused and wondering what my girlfriend could be talking about, I turn around only to notice her kneeling down on the floor. Her eager face lights up when she notices my hesitation before motioning with her hands behind her back for me to climb on. I laugh and shake my head at how absurd the notion of Santana giving me a piggy back ride across a bridge in Italy seems. People are starting to look at us weird and I try to pull Santana up from her position but she resists and gives me a wink instead before turning around and motioning with her hands again.

"San, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a lift, now come on!"

"But I'm bigger than you."

"Size doesn't matter, plus I'm super strong, remember? Come on, B. Don't you trust me?"

Not wanting the tourists to gawk at us anymore I quickly climb onto Santana's back and squeal when she stands up and jostles me into a position where she has a good grip on my thighs. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her as close as possible, feeling a bit awkward in my current position but excited nonetheless from Santana's spontaneity.

"Good evening, Ms. Pierce. Welcome back to Air Santana. There may be slight turbulence due to annoying tourists but we'll have clear skies soon. Are you ready for takeoff?"

"Yup!"

"Here we go!"

I feel her back rumbling and I laugh when I realize Santana is making engine noises before zooming us left and right on the bridge regardless of the people in the way. A few people laugh at us while others grumble under their breath about our childish behavior but I could care less. This is the Santana I've been so lucky to meet and I take it all in as I hug her tighter when she makes a jump off a staircase. I smack her lightly when she slows down to a walk and adjusts her grip on me again.

"Am I heavy, San?"

"Nope, just making sure my precious cargo is safe and sound."

"Aww, when did you get so sweet, hmm?"

"Psh, I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, so about tonight we have a bit of time for ourselves and I was wondering if I could take you out on a date?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to have a fancy Italian dinner where there's a small band singing Bella Notte and then we can order spaghetti and meatballs and also-"

"Woah, okay okay. I got it, dinner tonight then and wear something fancy, B."

"But San I don't have any fancy clothes…"

"Where do you think we're going now?"

"Yay, new clothes and a dinner date! You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"You bet your fine ass I am!"

She laughs aloud and I giggle along with her as she begins to walk us away from the bridge but I suddenly notice a stiffness in Santana as she grips a little harder onto my legs. She starts to pick up the pace and speed walks through traffic as we weave in and out of the pedestrians. I shoot her a confused look when we finally cross the busy intersection as she continues to make a beeline down a busy street. A sense of déjà vu settles over me and my heart speeds up as I feel the urgency in her steps before looking around to pinpoint the reason for our distress.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we in danger?"

"Not sure yet."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

Her answer is immediately cut off as something heavy slams into us and the connection between our bodies breaks. I feel the pain instantly as the impact of my body being tackled and slammed into something jutting out from the wall makes me crumple to the floor. How ironic that my face is plastered on the floor yet again. A wet floor at that, wait, why is the floor wet?

My dirty cheek scrapes across the ground and I turn my head only to feel a sharp pain run up my spine and spread all across my back. There'll definitely be bruising there for sure. A few sprinkles of water drop onto my face and I look up to see a small basin above me where a dragon is depicted spitting out water with a large bird overhead. I wonder about the intricacies of a fountain made into an alcove before hearing the sounds of a struggle nearby.

Pooling all my strength and energy into my limbs I roll onto my stomach and blink back a few tears of pain as I struggle back on my legs. I wince every now and then as the strain of standing hurts my back but I look up just in time to see Santana get kicked in the face and tumble straight towards another fountain, her head smashing into the side of the concrete structure. I push myself upright using the fountain rim as leverage before straightening up. Ignoring the immense amount of pain in my back I zoom in on the large man walking towards my girlfriend and before I know it I am running full tilt into his massive body.

I use my momentum to jump off the ground and barrel straight towards him before latching onto his bald head and punching him as hard as I can. This disorients him enough to fall and I continue my assault until we both hit the ground and my pain comes back tenfold. I hear him mutter something at me as I try to crawl away but to no avail when I feel the pressure of a heavy boot stomp down on my back. I cry out for help but I hear the man bark out something in Italian and chaos erupts through the streets as the screams and yelling intensifies around us.

Taking this moment of distraction from the crowd I quickly reach down my body to wriggle my pant legs up before snatching one of my throwing knives and twisting over to jam it straight into the man's calf. The howl that he makes would have awoken the dead as I finally get the chance to roll away when the pressure of his foot leaves my back. I rip my knife out taking it with me and shudder as a spurt of blood covers my hand.

Ignoring the squelch that my knife makes as I tear it out of the man's leg, I scramble backwards as the behemoth begins screaming bloody murder and drops down to his knees before covering the hole I stabbed into his limb. Terrified but unwilling to back down, I maneuver myself closer to Santana's body, wishing the woman would wake up and fight alongside me. I keep a close eye on the man as he tries to stop the bleeding while I reach for my girlfriend and check for a pulse.

My hands tremble as I hold my knife in one hand and use the other to slide along Santana's neck. I breathe a sigh of immense relief when I feel the steady thump of her heartbeat push against my fingertips and send out a prayer hoping that her concussion isn't as bad as it looks. A streak of blood trails down her face from a cut on her forehead and I wipe it away with my fingers only to realize that both my hands are now stained with blood.

I shake her body a little, calling out her name but she doesn't respond and a little part of me dies inside at seeing her body so limp and unresponsive. Trying not to think about the worst case scenario I call her name out louder before slapping her face as hard as I can. That's what they do in the movies, right? Too bad real life isn't like that. I don't even wipe the tears from my eyes as I shake her harder, yelling out her name and hoping to god that she answers.

I am definitely not prepared for the amount of pain that erupts from the side of my head as I feel someone backhand me across the face. Something sharp cuts across my cheek and I vaguely recall seeing a glint of gold on the hand that hit me before I fall to the ground. I cry out when I feel the same boot crush down on my wrist before ripping away the throwing knife from my fingers. I am about to cry out again but hold still when I feel the cold steel tip of something sharp against the side of my neck.

Tilting my head as far away as I can from the sharp object I manage to see my own knife pressed right up against my neck and I hold my breath in case I get accidentally nicked. I finally have a chance to look up at the man who attacked us and I narrow my eyes at his smirk. His hot breath washes over me and I smell a waft of garlic before gagging a little at his proximity. I try to shift away but he puts a knee on my chest and the pain on my back comes back into focus. He smiles when I scream out and try to wiggle away but he only presses down harder on my sternum. I notice a large piece of black cloth is wrapped tightly around his leg and I feel a small sense of pride for at least trying to fight back.

From his clean-shaven head, the large diamond stud in his ear and the amount of jewelry that hangs around his neck; everything about him screamed shady and dangerous. His heavy-duty black boots are tucked behind him as he kneels on top of me and I notice the washed out jeans and dirty shirt before looking down at his hands, the same ones that hit me before. He sports various gold rings on his fingers, surrounded by tattoos with depictions of skulls and crosses. His bulk gives him the advantage as he towers over me and slides the knife around my skin. I automatically still my movements as he traces the knife over my chin and closer to my eyes. He says something to my face but my only focus is on how the sharp tip of my knife is scratching over my skin.

"You move, I kill you. Do you understand?"

I almost don't understand him considering his thick accent but I quietly murmur a yes and I see him smile wide with the rows of gold teeth in his mouth. Guess this guy can never go through a metal detector. The knife catches on the cut on my face left by his ring and I cry out in pain only for him to laugh at me and I cringe when I feel the spray of his spittle land on my cheeks.

"It hurts, no? What is it you Americans say? An eye for an eye? Si."

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

He glances over in the direction of where Santana's body lies and I can see him think about what to say to me. Something sparks in my mind and I suddenly remember the gun that Santana always keeps on her body. It should still be on her and I glance over as well to see if I can make a run for it. My attention returns back to him when he grunts and nods his head over to San before speaking to me again.

"That woman, she is dangerous. I know her. But who are you?"

It's a small moment but I take advantage of his confusion for a split second and punch him right in the crotch. His groan and the pressure off my chest is all I need to scramble out from under him and crawl towards San's prone body. I am halfway across the floor before I feel a sharp tug on my leg and I look back to see the man holding onto my ankle.

"Get off me!"

"No! You cut me. Now I cut you!"

I scream for help and wonder where the authorities are before being dragged away from San and flipped onto my back. He sits on my chest again and I begin to hyperventilate as his entire weight is settled on my upper body. He grips my face and I struggle to shake his hand off but before I can do anything I feel the painful dig of my knife cutting into the open wound on my face. My body thrashes around and I scream until I am hoarse as he meticulously drags my knife down my cheek.

The pain is nothing like I've ever felt before and I cry as he continues to cut a vertical line up and down my face, ripping open my skin and laughing at my pain. I feel the warm flow of my own blood spreading across my face as he drags the knife back up until it passes my eyebrow before scratching straight down again and I can no longer tell if I can see from the amount of blood blurring my vision. I make a feeble attempt to grab at the rest of my knives but I can hardly stretch my hands out from the amount of pain all over my face.

The feeling of the steel moving through my flesh is like a molten hot rod burning its pathway through my skin while leaving me with nothing but pain and agony. I can still feel my lips moving and trying to yell out stop, but my voice is lost and I can't take it anymore. My consciousness starts to slip away and my vision becomes more blurred as the last thing I hear is gunshots before passing out.

* * *

><p>I sense bright lights and muffled voices around me but every time I try to pinpoint the voices I instantly feel too tired and go back to my dreams instead. It's a long while before I finally open my eyes and keep them open as I look around me in confusion. My eyesight seems a bit off so I reach a hand up to my face only to come in contact with large padding covering the entire right side of my face.<p>

The memories start to trickle in and I begin to relive everything that happened to me as I tentatively touched the soft bandage masking my face. My emotions are running amok along with the pain my entire body endured and I close my eyes, wishing that everything is all a nightmare and I'll wake up soon. I know I'm disoriented, hurt, confused and a myriad of other things, but the one clear question in my mind right now is, where is Santana? Where is my girlfriend?

Remembering the way her body was limp and hurt brings back my tears and I just let everything out. It probably isn't good for me to cry, what with the bandage on my face but I can't control the sobs that wrack my body. I double over on the bed I find myself on in a nondescript room before letting everything out. I hear someone come in and say my name but I continue to burrow into my body as much as I can to hide my face until I feel familiar rough hands wrap around my torso.

"Brittany."

Hearing her voice gives me some relief but I still can't control my tears as I try to shift away from her hold around me. She holds firm though and I stop my struggles so I can just lie there in her arms. I still feel groggy but I have a faint suspicion that I've been drugged beforehand. Although there is some pain in my back and around my face, it is no more than a dull ache and an irritant at best. It would also explain the weighted feeling in my arms and legs as I tried to roll away from Santana but couldn't seem to move my limbs.

"Oh god. Brittany, I'm so sorry. How are you feeling right now?"

"San?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Britt Britt. I'm here."

This time I carefully roll my body into her, making sure to tuck myself underneath her chin and use her shirt to blot my tears. Placing my hand on her chest and sighing at the feeling of her lips on my head, I try to time the beats of her heart, carefully breathing in and out so that I can sync up my own heart with hers. It takes a while before I am all cried out and the only thing I can hear in the room is both of us breathing. The silence is heavy and I feel the drugs in my system pulling me under again so I decide to speak to make some sense of my jumbled thoughts.

"San…it hurts."

"What hurts? Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere. It hurts so much."

"Hold on, let me get someone so they can-"

"Don't leave me!"

I must've acted more frantic than I thought because Santana is already quietly shushing me and pressing soft kisses into my hair. I can't help the surge of fear coursing through my body at the thought of Santana leaving me again. Who knows what could happen to her next. I gather enough courage and willpower to tilt my head back so I can make sure that this isn't all a dream.

Good thing I can still see out of my left eye and I focus my vision on the woman murmuring soft assurances near my ear. The first thing I see is the stark white bandage wrapped around her head, a sharp contrast to the dark midnight hair that I've run my hands through countless times. I weakly lift my hand up to brush away a strand of her hair from her face before gently sliding my fingers against the rough bandage wrapped neatly across her brow.

"San, your head."

"I'm fine, B. No worries. It takes a lot more than a kick to the noggin to kill me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and everything hurts. Make it stop."

"We can't give you any more morphine, Britt. I'm sorry but I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Hmm okay, but where are we?"

"Right outside of Vatican city. I was going to meet an acquaintance somewhere around there after our date but that guy got to us first before we could even reach the basilica."

"Is he…"

"It's taken care of. Don't worry, just focus on getting better, okay?"

"Did your friend come and help us?"

"She's not my friend, not even an acquaintance to be quite honest. She's more like a business partner I'm reluctant to work with. It doesn't matter; as soon as you get better we're leaving."

"Wait. How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost 3 days, Britt."

"That long? Oh god! We have to go or you'll be late and-"

"Wait. What do you mean late? Late for what? Who told you I was going to be late?"

"I, umm, heard you talking to Mike and stuff."

"What else did you hear?"

"Nothing! Just that someone is expecting you. Please don't be mad at me, San."

"I'm not mad, Britt. I just don't want you to worry. I'll handle it, I promise. Now get some sleep or you won't get any better."

The reminder that my body is basically beaten and battered along with having my face cut open is still fresh in my mind and I cringe when she reminds me that I need to heal. She leans down and I watch as she slowly lowers her head toward my face to kiss me but I burrow into her chest instead, ashamed and embarrassed about my disfigurement.

"Brittany?"

"I don't want you to see…"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"No! I just don't want you to look…I'm so ugly now and my face. Oh god, my face!"

I scramble to bring my hands up to cover my bandaged visage but she catches my wrists before I can pull them all the way up. I feebly try to fight her off but give up after only a minute and I just slump against her instead. I am not the greatest looking gal out there but even I can tell that there is no amount of make up in the world to cover up a scar as long as my hand.

"Brittany, please don't hide from me."

"But I'm so ugly now. My face…"

"Your face doesn't make you who you are, Britt. I've been attracted to you since the moment you tried to serve me juice, but what really reeled me in is you. The you that plays along when I have silly moments. The you that is steadfast and strong about your feelings. The you that cares so much about a random stranger you met on a chance encounter and most definitely the part of you that has stayed by my side through thick and thin."

"But I'm going to have such an ugly scar and everyone's going to say stuff and I might have to wear an eye patch and I should've dragged you away when I had the chance but I was too stupid to-"

"Stop. You're a hero, Britt. You saved my life and I almost forgot to thank you. I am so proud and thankful that you chose to stick with me even with all the bullshit going on in my life. You'll never know how much I need you, Britt, so please don't say you're stupid. If it wasn't for you we both wouldn't be here right now."

"But I didn't even-"

"You saved both our lives, Brittany. Plus, I think scars are super sexy."

"You do?"

She slowly detaches from my body and I whine when I am free from the safety of her arms. She slips off the bed and onto the floor before taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side. I notice the little white scars automatically, having seen and traced them whenever Santana has her shirt off. A few large tattoos drape themselves across her body and at first I thought they were random quotes in Spanish but upon closer inspection I could make out a few words that led me believe they were bible quotes. She started tracing the scars and I become mesmerized by the way her finger moves across her body.

"The small ones are from when I was being stupid and landed on pieces of broken glass. This one right here is from a bad knife fight. That one is from getting shot, the skin is still tender but Susan did a great job so it doesn't hurt. This one is when I was 12 and I got beaten for stealing diamonds from a store."

"They beat you for stealing diamonds? I don't understand, why would the store employees do something-"

"Not the employees. My boss did it. Punishment for accidentally dropping a diamond. This one is from jumping out of a moving train; sliced up my arm real good. Falling off a building, had a bad car crash, got knifed again here and the rest I pretty much forgot."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know its not about what the scars look like but how you get them that counts. Brittany, you could've left me to die but you saved my life and I will always remember that. You are so beautiful and nothing will ever change what I think about you."

Totally lied to myself, definitely was not finished crying. By now I probably need to change my bandage from soaking it with all my tears but I can't seem to speak, especially with Santana looking so earnest with her words. She smiles at me when I reach a hand out to her and wait for her to climb back into bed with me. I finally calm down enough to relax back into her arms until a small hiccup pops out of my mouth and I can't help but laugh at my own body's response to a long period of crying. I hear Santana giggle next to me and I pinch her for laughing at me.

I feel her squirm away from my touch and I am infinitely glad that she is still shirtless because I let my hands roam all over her skin. I trace the visible scars all over her body and I admit there is definitely something sexy about how her scars make her even more appealing. Her entire body riddled with the marks of dangerous situations and survival. Like a treasure map I trace each scratch from one to another, trailing my fingers and lingering over the more painful looking ones.

Santana begins to shift next to me and I notice how her breathing is slowly getting heavier as I continue my exploration. I trace lower to see what would happen but I'm immediately stopped with gentle hands lifting up my face. She tips my head to the side, careful of my bandages before easing my chin up, taking in a small breath of air and pressing the softest kiss I've ever felt in my entire life onto my lips. I'm still reveling in how sweet and velvety San's mouth is before I feel her smile and move her lips more fluidly, urging me to kiss her back. I yield to her request and happily let her kiss me as slow and soft as she wants. Too bad all good things come to an end as the sound of our room door being kicked wide open startles me and Santana out of our embrace.

"Alright, you gay skinny bitches need to get out of my house before I throw you both in a nearby dumpster!"

"Who the fuck let you out of the zoo, Zizes? Shouldn't you be under lock and key for being an endangered white rhino?"

"Say something to my face again and I'll snap you like a chicken leg, Santana!"

They continue to scream and bicker while I watch as they fling insults back and forth across the room. Every second they get louder my head starts to throb and I wince in pain when San screeches something about burning whale oil and my head feels ready to explode. I immediately try to put a stop to it by inserting my own commentary.

"You both need to stop! Shut up!"

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you? Just because you and Santana are scissor sisters doesn't mean you can butt into our conversation like that. Now what the fuck do you want?"

I look at the large woman standing in our room and I shrink a little under her intense stare. Santana begins to growl next to me and I already feel the fight that is about to explode from her body. But my head really hurts and I'm slowly starting to feel the stinging pain in my face so I say the only thing that would diffuse the volatile atmosphere in the room and hopefully ease my pain.

"May I have some more drugs please?"

* * *

><p>AN: So I've definitely learned some things about when and where to write my fics. Obviously I shouldn't do it right before and after a flight because for some reason my anxiety messes with my words haha. Sorry for the delay but I just couldn't figure out how to get this chapter and after a grueling fight with my beta yelling at me I've finally finished this. As always I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review to your heart's content lol. I find myself apologizing frequently for my lateness and my horrible updating schedule so instead of more false promises of faster updates or whatnot I will just post an 'apology' fic. I am sort of writing something new but I'm not going to invest a lot of time in it, I'll update that fic sporadically or when there is a significant lull in my next update for sky high. So please keep a look out for that one, it's called Dulces In My Life :)


	13. Chapter 13

After being administered a good dosage of some kind of liquid I fell into a drift-less limbo somewhere between being awake and dreaming. Every so often I would hear Santana yelling at Lauren Zizes whom I've come to notice acts as our warden but I sleep those times away until I wake up to quiet moments with Santana in bed, softly humming a song while running her fingers through my hair. It's hard to keep awake what with her sweet lullaby and the soft way she kisses my face over the bandage before caressing my hip under my shirt. I try to force myself to stay conscious during those times but fail miserably as she notices my shifting and moves to pull me closer to her body, easily calming me and lulling me back to sleep.

The few times I am coherent and awake are when they wake me up for food and Santana slowly spoon feeds me, even though there is nothing wrong with my arms or hands. I don't say anything and happily allow her to dip the spoon in broth or porridge before blowing on it gently to cool it and move it to my mouth. Sometimes I even accidentally shift over so a little bit of it smudges on my cheek and I can't help but smile at the familiar smirk on my girlfriend's face before she moves in and licks it off. If I'm quick enough I can catch her before she retreats and I spend the next few minutes lazily kissing her and enjoying the way her hot breath ghosts over my lips when we part.

I am unfortunately refused every time I try to push for more before she kindly reminds me that it probably wasn't a good idea to over stress my body. Something about being careful not to open my wounds again. But I don't know what's worse, the fact that I'm drugged almost all day long or the fact that I'm so sexually frustrated that I'm totally willing to shove my cot against the door just to have 5 minutes with Santana all to myself. It certainly didn't help that Lauren barged into our room the next night, roughly shook me awake and grunted to follow her through the house.

I reached out to hold onto my partner in my haste to orient myself but find nothing but an empty spot and wonder where Santana went during the night. Confused and slightly annoyed that I woke up alone again I finally gain my bearings as I am escorted from a nondescript car to an enclosed airfield where several planes are standing by. I try to ask about the whereabouts of Santana but I am not surprised when nobody answers me and I am told to wait in the plane.

Sitting anxiously I looked around for anything I may recognize and I spot a pair of familiar black bags positioned next to my seat. Eagerly tearing into one I am relieved that my knives have been washed and placed cleanly within the pouch. I strap them on quickly - just in case - and search around for other necessities. I spot a red and green T-shirt nestled in the bottom of my bag and pull it out and grip it tightly as I catch a hint of Santana's scent. I notice a slight movement from the corner of my eye and I quickly drop down to pull out a knife to slam it against whoever is near me. My arm is twisted and locked into place as my grip loosens and the knife falls harmlessly to the ground. I am about to struggle and fight my way out until a well known calloused hand turns my head around and I stare into a set of beautiful brown eyes.

"You know, for someone who only has the use of one eye, you sure are quick."

"Santana!"

"Come here and sit down, we're about to take off."

"But aren't you going to pilot the plane?"

"No. This time I'm staying back here with you."

"Yay!"

Pulling her along with me to my seat I pat down on my lap, motioning for her to sit on top of me but I only receive a rueful smile as I pout and watch as she moves to the seat across from me to sit and buckle in instead. I continue to pout at her as I feel the plane start up and I see a chance at revenge when I see her right hand lying on the armrest. I make a grab for it just as the engine begins to rumble and pull it to my mouth before taking a hard bite. My left eye watches her face intently for any hint of pain but she continues to let me leave marks on her hand and I immediately feel bad. I remove my teeth and replace them with my tongue, trying to soothe the red indents left by my incisors. She pulls her hand gently from my grasp before lightly placing them over the bandages on my face. My eyes tear a little at the gentle way her hands trace over my wound before exhaling deeply to speak.

"I'm sorry, Britt."

"For what, San? I should be the one to apologize! I didn't mean to bite you so hard. I guess I had a moment of neediness and I don't know if it's the drugs or not but I've been feeling super horny and we haven't gone past making out lately and I just-"

"No. I meant, I'm sorry I brought you into this mess. I can't begin to apologize and hope for your forgiveness and I am going to make sure that-"

"No."

"No?"

"I knew what I was getting into and we've had this discussion before. I'm with you, Santana. And in my book that means I'm as much your knight in shining armor as you are mine. Now pass me some pain meds because I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But..."

"No buts unless it's yours sitting on top of mine."

The plane begins to take off and I quickly take some painkillers before buckling in and making sure to keep a firm hold of Santana's hand as the plane begins to ascend. I use my thumb to smooth over the scar lines on the back of her hand and the nostalgic feel of the plane rumbling coupled with a couple of pills lulls me into closing my eyes and the last thing I feel is the light pressure of Santana's lips on my fingertips.

I wake up mid-flight when someone lowers my seat and my body reclines all the way back. My mind is still woozy and I can hardly recognize who is standing next to me but I relax immediately once I feel Santana's body close by as I call out to her softly. She acknowledges me by humming and I feel a thick blanket cover my body right afterwards. Too tired to make a grab for my girlfriend I whine for her to come back and I wait a few seconds before I feel the warmth of her body slide down next to mine. I shift over to make some room and snuggle closer when I feel her arms wrap around my waist. Probably not safe to have two people lying on a reclined plane seat but this has been the closest me and Santana have been in days and I wriggle closer to her body before letting sleep take over again.

Mumbled conversation happens around me and I teeter between my dreams and reality before I feel the warmth that's been by my side suddenly leave. I groan out to my human shaped heater to return but I feel her hands buckling me in instead and the quick taste of her lips before I shake myself awake to realize that the plane is beginning to land. How long did I sleep?

Turning over, I watch as my companion keeps her eyes turned towards her window, steadily keeping her gaze on the scenery outside. Normally I don't see this as odd behavior especially for someone who travels on planes a lot, but the rigid set of Santana's shoulders and the hardened stare she keeps scares me a little. Her usually sharp chocolate-brown eyes have dulled to a deep russet color and the more I look the less I see of the strong woman I've come to know.

The plane rumbles to the ground and I take a chance to look out of my window at the surrounding area. Lush green farmland greets me along with dozens of cows, horses and other farm animals. We land on a small strip of gravel and I hold on tight as the landing knocks me slightly off-balance. I almost miss the sight of the largest ranch I've ever seen as the plane turns around. I turn sharply to Santana to ask her a slew of questions but her reticent behavior silences me and I feel my chest tighten as she turns and looks at me forlornly before shocking me with news I didn't expect.

"Home, sweet home."

* * *

><p>An odd sense of déjà vu comes over me as large men in black suits wait for us to grab our bags before escorting us to an unmarked Jeep before silently driving off towards the only building in the area. At least I'm not blindfolded this time but there really isn't anything to see except beautiful green land in all directions. I underestimated the size of the ranch as we pull up to the front doors and I began to see that the building is wider than I expected. Off to the side are various barns and maybe a housing area for more animals as the smell of grass, hay and farm animals reach me. The men stop at the door before nodding to Santana and she grabs my hand before pulling me past the front doors and into a large receiving area.<p>

I've been taking note of the differences and similarities between Santana's house and Mike's until we walk in and a completely bare room greets us. The stark white paint is everywhere and there is nothing on the walls or even in the room. A plush red carpet lines the floor but it gives me the shivers as I walk on it and feel the soft velvety material brush against the bottom on my feet. It made me feel like I was walking on blood. The house was eerily quiet and the few people I've seen gave furtive glances our way before scurrying off to another part of the house.

This can't be where Santana was from. It made no sense. Everything here was so sterile, so quiet, and so dead. Where did her passion come from when we were together in Mike's village? Where did the spontaneity come from when she gave me a piggy back ride in Rome? How did San grow up here? In my mind I pictured an entirely different scenario where she grew up in the dirty streets of a city only to be picked up by a notorious gang leader and recruited into a lifetime of crime. I didn't expect this.

Santana continues to walk us through a maze of corridors until we end up at a wooden door not unlike the hundreds that I've passed already exactly the same color and style. She pulls out a key from her bag and unlocks the door and I hold my breath in anticipation hoping for some kind of color in this lifeless house but all that greets me is a solitary mattress and a long table with a rudimentary phone on top. Blood red curtains cover a pair of glass doors that I can see leading to the outside but besides that there is nothing but maybe a layer of dust covering the furniture.

"San?"

"Behind that door over there is the bathroom, if you need anything else just ring and someone will come get you."

"Wait! Santana, where are we? Is this your room? What are we doing here? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, this is my room. Brittany, I need you to stay here while I go and check something. Can you promise me that? Can you stay here until I return?"

"Where are you going? Why can't I come with you? Tell me what's going on, Santana!"

"Just please, stay here. I'll come get you later, I promise."

She spins around and steps out of the room before I can say anything and I'm left with my mouth hanging open and my hand slightly lifted in pursuit of my girlfriend. What the hell is going on? Santana's entire persona has changed and I feel like we're swaying atop a sharp precipice where any wrong move will lead to a fatal death.

Confused and slightly disoriented from the whirlwind of these past few days, I sit down on the mattress, comforted by the fact that they're soft and smell like Santana. Realizing that I don't know when my girlfriend will be back and I now have a prime opportunity to be in a room that isn't part of a hotel, I begin to check out my surroundings. I walk into the bathroom first to freshen up and wash away the dirt that's accumulated on my body from all the travel. I am careful not to wet my bandages and debate whether to try to replace them myself but decide not to due to my lack of medical knowledge.

* * *

><p>After freshening up and wiping down my knives for the umpteenth time I can't help but let my curiosity take over and I walk over to the table. The rustic wooden piece has a few dents here and there but overall it looked like any old wooden antique with two drawers that I've been trying to avoid opening. Santana won't be mad, right? I'm her girlfriend so my status should let me just check out her stuff. It's not like she's hiding something crazy in those small drawers. Right?<p>

I pull open the two drawers quickly before I can lose my nerve and feel a small sense of relief at the personal items scattered within. Some dated pictures of Mike and Santana as children and adults along with pictures of a pregnant Susan. None of Jasmine but that should have been expected. A few notes and papers of various things I didn't understand. A couple of tech manuals which I thought odd since there isn't even a computer in the room. What does catch my attention is the only thing in the drawer that denotes any wealth. The shine of the blue encased in diamonds pulls a small gasp from me and I pick up a beautiful ring. The band itself is riddled with small sparkling diamonds and the light coming through the window reflects off the ring, casting speckles of light throughout the room. But what is most mesmerizing is the deep blue of the jewel in the middle; the pièce de résistance. The deep cerulean of the blue diamond draws me in like the abyss in the deep blue ocean and I twirl it in my hand, mindful of the expense and beauty of the jewel. Why would Santana have something like this?

I don't get to think any more on it because I hear someone stop outside the door and I shove it into my pocket in my haste to look as nonchalant as possible just as Santana walks in. She looks happy to see me and I smile back in turn when she narrows her eyes and takes a closer look at the way I am leaning on her table.

"What are you doing, Britt?"

"Nothing..."

"When it comes to you, nothing always means something."

"Do you have such little faith in me, Santana?"

"Yes. Now go sit on the bed, I want to check your bandages."

"Ohh, so demanding. If you wanted me on the bed, San, all you had to do was ask."

Wiggling my eyebrows suggestively and enjoying a flirty moment with her I turn around to sit on the mattress but not before feeling a sharp tap on my butt and I spin around to catch Santana laughing and walking to our bags. She pulls the ubiquitous cream out of her duffle bag and I cringe from remembering its medicinal smell. But I know how useful it is especially in the case of cuts and bruises so I lean back on my hands while Santana saunters over and gamely sits on my lap before peeling off the bandage.

I feel a slight twinge when I blink my right eye and I feel the cut stinging right over my eyelid but I am happy to find out that my eyeball is still intact and I can see the dark shadows under my girlfriend's eyes from the lack of sleep. The wrinkles on her forehead seem to have multiplied and I run my hands up into her hair before tugging her down gently so that I can kiss them away. I feel her chest expand and a breath of air tickles my throat when she lets out a huge sigh before pulling back and dutifully applying the salve onto my skin.

Watching her closely, I notice the faint colorings of the bruise on her head already receding and I thank all the gods that I was able to save her from our attacker in Rome. I close my eye gently when she rubs the cream right over my eyelid before blowing cool air on top. I am about to ask her questions again but I find my lips preoccupied as my girlfriend has taken this opportune moment to press her mouth against mine.

My hands fly up to pull Santana closer to me and I fall onto my back as she continues to kiss me, hard. The force of her lips pry mine apart and her tongue snakes out to lick me and draw out my own to meet hers. Taking a momentary breath, I whisper out her name, but even that is silenced when she sucks on my lower lip and pulls hard. Her teeth bite down and I groan out in arousal and confusion at her sudden aggressiveness. My hands find purchase on her back as I scratch her skin when she pushes her hips into mine. I want to ask her about the ferocity of her actions but my body has been craving to be near her for days and I can't find it within myself to form any type of refusal. Plus her hand has somehow gotten into my pants and is now furiously rubbing my clit, so the time for words is at an end. I squeak in surprise when I feel two of her fingers slip into my center and moan in ecstasy as she pushes into me using her knee to provide more pressure.

Feeling the rocking pressure on my leg, I lift up my knee further and grip onto the back of Santana's pants as she unabashedly ruts against my leg, all while keeping rhythm with her finger within me. It doesn't take long for me to reach an orgasm and I am still tingling from it as I lift up to bite down hard on Santana's neck and use both hands to push her further into me while pushing up with my hips. I feel her thrash for a few seconds above me as her fingers continue to pump steadily inside me. I am not prepared as I feel electricity run through me again and this time I scream out her name before collapsing back downward.

My breath catches when her slick fingers slip out of me and my hips lift up on their own as she teases me by slipping them back in and out a few more times before sliding them out of my pants and into her mouth. I groan when I see her lick her fingers, still wet from being inside me, and I almost flip her over to continue our fun but she deftly jumps out of my reach before sauntering over to the glass doors and opening them up. She pops her fingers out of her mouth and I lay on the bed staring at her when she beckons me forward with her hands and a salacious grin on her face.

"Care for a ride, Brittany?"

* * *

><p>This is definitely not what I had in mind when Santana said we were going down to the stables for a ride. I mean, yes, I know horses live in stables and I know we're on a farm but come on, you can't expect me not to fantasize about my girlfriend dressed in cowboy gear and riding me all night long first. I'm horny, don't judge me. What I didn't expect to be doing is holding on for dear life as I sit on top of a horse that Santana is leading around. I'm not afraid of heights but it's a different story when you're atop an animal that lifts you about 6 feet off the ground.<p>

"Relax, Britt Britt. Coconut won't drop you. She's one of the best horses we have."

"That's easy for you to say, you're on the ground and I'm closer to being kicked in the face with her hoof. I've seen youtube videos, okay, and it never ends well for the rider! And why did you name her Coconut anyway?"

"You worry too much, B. Coconut is the calmest mare we have and I raised her myself. She won't drop you, I promise. Plus her brown mane and white belly reminds me of a coconut so that's what I named her. Ain't that right girl?"

She pats the horse on the neck and Coconut responds with a shake of her head and a neigh as I tighten my grip with one hand on the horn of the saddle and another one on the reins. Cute fruit name be damned, I refuse to relax until my feet touch the ground. The horse plods along beside Santana as I take a moment to observe our surroundings. Large sunflowers and a huge forest behind it is all I see for miles around and I wonder what kind of weird isolated land is this. I don't even notice that my girlfriend isn't guiding the horse anymore until I see her walk ahead of me and I stammer out her name as I stretch out a useless hand in an attempt to draw her back to my side.

"Babe? San? Sanny? Santana! Don't leave me! Oh my God, I'm going to fall! Help! Runaway horse!"

"Britt, you're fine! Coconut is still walking slowly and you are no closer to danger than before."

I whine loudly for her to come back and sigh heavily in relief when she walks back to me to hold my right hand as I keep a tight grip on her. I scoff when she laughs at my childish antics but that only startles the horse and I decide to keep quiet in case Coconut can smell my fear. I also have a feeling that the horse is also mocking me as she whinnies and jostles me a little all while keeping pace with my girlfriend.

"See, Britt, even Coconut thinks you're a scaredy-cat. Isn't that right, Coco?"

"Stop talking to the horse like I'm not here, San! And how come you're not on a horse? You have so many in the stables."

"I do, but no matter how far I ride my horse I can never escape from here. I guess I feel better as long as I can give you a way out in case anything happens. Coco is a good horse and she can get you to safety in case something happens to me."

"San? What are you saying? I wouldn't leave you, you know that."

"I know..."

"What's going on? You've been weird ever since we landed and you didn't answer my questions from before. What are we doing here, San?"

She shakes her head like she is unwilling to answer me and I would've thought it was cute when Coconut mimicked her until I feel her fingers tighten ever so slightly and I tense up in anticipation. I watch her open her mouth a few times but nothing comes out, so I wait patiently as we continue to meander through the hills and valleys. I take a second to look around the beautiful fields and it dawns on me how Santana is the way she is even though she grew up in such an empty house. The grace of nature must have taught her and helped her grow into the strong woman she is today and I send a thankful smile up into the sun for bringing us together. I am shaken out of my thoughts when her voice reaches up to me and I listen carefully to her story.

"Technically this is my home, but it's also the main hub for Lopez La Secta. My boss owns these lands and we keep tabs on everyone and everything all around the world. Every inch of the house is bugged and the only place you can talk freely without being spied on is out in the fields where your voice can be muffled by nature. There's a room in the house that looks like the entire NASA team up and migrated all their equipment and gear there before exploding and plastering all the walls with cables, wires and computer screens. We make the bat cave look like a toy house."

Intrigued and slightly confused I nod my head for her to go on as a light breeze blows a bit of her hair into her face and my fingers ache to reach out and brush it aside. Her serious countenance makes me apprehensive in showing her any affection so I stick my free hand into Coconut's mane instead; the wiry and hard texture of horse hair a stark contrast to Santana's when I run my hand through it.

"Crime works a little differently in this day and age. Wars can be started over a misplaced word on an important document, or even riots and protests by the thousands for a just cause. Sometimes people think we're anonymous but we're actually really transparent. We are everywhere. We're like big brother except his evil twin. My job is to make sure the job is complete and see to it that all transactions are made with all parties involved. We wiretap into government agencies every day to keep ahead of the race and they continue to wonder how we work. We are criminals. I don't pretend to not know the type of deals that take place all around me. We take great pride in the secrecy of our illegal dealings but make it known that to cross us will only end with bad outcomes."

Santana continues to lead me into the outskirts of the fields and closer to the forest area. The unease I feel when I glance up at the house slowly starts to ebb away but the slow build up and complicated explanation of what my girlfriend actually does for a living only tightens a knot in my stomach. What have I gotten myself into?

"Brittany, I get shot at and kill people all the time and although I'm not the one selling drugs, pimping, starting wars or robbing banks, I am still just as guilty, if not more, for being part of a gang that specifically orchestrates these happenings for our own benefit. We make sure the poison goes out into the world and then flip it around so that we're also the only one that has the antidote. We sell that to the highest bidder and make a fortune."

"So is this where the zombie apocalypse will start?"

"What?"

Shaking my head mirthlessly at my poor choice in jokes I shake off a sudden chill in my bones and try to calm the sense of dread sitting low in my gut. It's a beautiful day outside and the steady heat from Coconut should be keeping me warm but I still shiver a little as I watch Santana continue walking by my side. Her facial features stay the same but her eyes lose all emotion and become dull as they sweep across the vast expanse of land that was probably bought with the deaths of many. This place is killing her slowly and I can't help but think that she already feels a little dead inside.

"Why don't you leave, San? I'll go with you. Where ever you want to go, I'll follow. Come on, we can leave this gangster's paradise right now and no one has to know."

"Too late. He already knows I'm here. I can never leave. I will always be part of La Secta and, in turn, a part of him."

I turn to ask her what she means but the sound of a helicopter zooming by towards the house has me taking cover in Coconut's back and gripping tightly to Santana's hand. The sense of dread multiplies and the feeling only gets worse when I feel my girlfriend's fingers slip out of mine and reach for the reins instead. She looks up at me for a long while, her eyes searching for something that I can't quite pinpoint until I notice the familiar mix of anxiety, sorrow and regret that happens whenever she tries to get me to leave her.

"No, Santana. I'm staying. We're not having this discussion again."

"Brittany, please. I don't know if I can protect you from him and-"

"And I have the utmost trust in your ability to keep me safe. I'm not as weak as I seem either. Or did you not see the badassery that resulted in this face?"

Santana opens her mouth to speak but a rustling nearby catches her attention and I immediately reach for one of my knives. Santana lays a hand over mine just as a wall of a man emerges from a side clearing and stares at us both. He doesn't say a word but lets his gaze linger on my girl before turning around and leaving us. I release a sigh that I didn't know I was holding in until San's grip on my hand tightens as she looks up at me one more time.

"I'm sorry, Britt. It's too late."

With that, she climbs up behind me before flicking the reigns and directing Coconut back to the house. I should be ecstatic that I'm living out a fantasy I've had since I was little where I wanted to be a princess that is saved by her knight in shining armor before they both ride away into the sunset on a large stallion. Too bad reality is nothing like that. Even the steady beat of Santana's heart against my back can't drive away the chill that crawls up my spine as we near the house.

* * *

><p>We wait in Santana's room and listen to the slow murmur of people walking through the house. Every time a door closes I catch my girlfriend flinching ever so slightly. This unnerves me more than waiting for whatever was going to happen. Her knuckles are clenched tight with the whites of the bones almost sticking out and I quickly grab them in case she hurts herself. Not a moment later a knock on the door announces another black suited man who beckons us both to follow him. I feel like I'm walking through a maze; the red carpet seems to go on forever and the white walls seem to stretch beyond what I could see. All the doors look the same and I am not surprised to be standing in front of another one until a low voice calls for us to enter and Santana's hand slips out of mine.<p>

The air seems chillier in this room and that could be attributed to the glass doors being open but also to what catches my attention, the stout man sitting in a worn leather chair behind a large desk. Behind him is a wall of TVs, many of them labeled with names, locations and numbers of various places around the world. The click of the door closing behind me sounds final and I immediately look at Santana for guidance but her gaze seems to be locked on the oak wood table instead. Various envelopes, folders and papers are scattered on top of the desk and the man behind it picks up a few and flips through them with ease.

There is nothing outstanding about his features. An older man with a well-kept mustache and a pair of silver, wire rimmed reading glasses over his nose. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was someone's father, easily sitting in his study and smoking a cigar while reading the morning newspaper. Except there was none of that, apart from the scratch of the papers being read and picked up off the table. We continue to stand in silence and I begin to fidget, sensing the ominous weight over my shoulders of something bad about to happen. I am startled when the man behind the table clears his throat and takes off his glasses, placing them gently into an eyeglass case before quickly snapping it closed and making me jump a little from the noise.

"It has been a while, Santanita. Where have you been?"

The flourish of Spanish that assails my ears is both confusing and deeply concerning as I've never heard Santana speak more than a few words. She answers back with the steady cadence of someone reporting the news and the flow of her speech is quick as she probably relays everything that has happened to her. A quick glance in my direction is all I see of her face and I swear a catch a hint of helplessness before she continues to speak. As she begins to wind down I hear the man ask a few questions but the silence settles over us like a blanket again before he finally turns to address me.

"Where are my manners? My name is Santos Lopez. Welcome to my home. And who might you be?"

There is nothing warm about his demeanor or his questions. The man stays seated but what really catches my attention is the hawk like gaze that has been so familiar to me over these past couple of months. I turn to look at Santana and I see the same resemblance in her face before connecting the dots and feeling like the ground has just opened to swallow me whole. Well shit, this is definitely not how people normally meet their significant other's parents.

Santos' mustache twitches when he lifts a bushy eyebrow and stares directly at me, neither standing nor offering any kind of welcoming hospitality. I still can't get over the revelation that sitting before me is someone who is most likely Santana's father and probably one of the most dangerous men in the country.

"Did you bring home a mute, Santana? Why does she not speak? Did someone cut out your tongue, girl?"

"Sir, she's-"

"You do not speak unless I tell you to, Santana, unless you want me to pull your tongue out. Now, who are you?"

My eyes are already looking at the open glass door for an escape but his sharp gaze keeps me rooted on the spot and I gulp when he stands up out of his seat to walk around his desk. His short stature doesn't take away from the danger that emanates from the way he slowly walks in front of us, like a predator playing with their prey. Fearful that he will do something to me, or Santana, I force an answer out of my throat.

"I'm Brittany."

"Brittany? Why are you here? Who sent you?"

"No one. I just...Santana brought me here and-"

"Santana brought you here?"

Quick as lightning, before I can even scream I hear the loud slap of someone being hit hard and I turn my head just in time to see Santana tumble to the ground. She doesn't retaliate as Santos kicks her repeatedly while cursing and yelling at her. I continue to stand there shocked as I watch her fold into a fetal position. I can't take it anymore before moving to stop him but a gun is quickly pointed in my direction and I stop in my tracks.

"Insolent child. How dare you bring an outsider to my home? A gringa! Do you not know the rules? Should I beat them into you so you'll never forget? I should kill you for this!"

"Please stop! You're hurting her! Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up before I kill you! She is of my blood; I can do whatever I want to her. Her mother was a whore and she is a bastard anyway. Why should I care about such a disobedient child? Besides I won't kill her, I'll just kill you."

The weapon is still pointed in my direction so I stand still as I stare down the barrel of his gun. What I don't expect is for Santana to jump to her feet and try to grapple the gun away, but Santos is too quick and pistol whips her right in the head. I wince when I realize that the wound on her head has reopened and she is now bleeding all over the floor. No wonder the carpets are red.

Not wasting any more time, I reach for my knives and quickly stab one into the arm that is holding the gun and another one into his gut. His mouth opens in surprise but I don't have time to bother with him so I quickly run over to Santana to pull her up. Thankfully she stumbles to her feet when I urge her to stand with me and I throw her arm over my shoulder so we can run out the open doors.

"You can never leave La Secta, Santana! No bastard child of mine is leaving unless they are dead!"

His screaming catches my attention and my body moves before I realize he has fired off two rounds at Santana. The first embeds itself into Santana's leg and she stumbles back towards the ground. The second, into my head as I move in front of my girlfriend to protect her. The flare of pain erupts from within my body and I fall down to the ground and cry out in agony. I try to reach up to where I've been shot but the pain is so immense that I can only scream and cry on the floor as I begin to bleed everywhere. I feel Santana's body leave me and I want to call her back but I can hardly pay attention to anything but the pain in my head.

Two warm hands quickly assess my wound before I hear a loud tearing sound and I look down to see Santana ripping up strips of her shirt to apply pressure to my head. My head rolls to the side and I see the sight of a very dead Santos Lopez staring back at me with one of my knives stuck through his eye. His familiar brown irises stare back at me; their lifelessness the only thing left in his gaze.

"Don't look. Brittany, we have to get you out of here."

I gargle some response to her but my consciousness is already slipping away and I hardly register being lifted. A shrill whistle sounds off around me and I hear the trot of a horse coming closer. My mind begins to drift and I can tell by the urgency in Santana's voice that things aren't looking good for me.

The pain in my head slightly dulls to a small throb and I feel the hard gravel of the floor under my palm as Santana lifts me off the ground and onto the warm body of Coconut. Her horse whinnies loudly when I feel Santana tie me down before climbing on behind me. How she does it with a bullet in her leg is beyond me, but she pulls me back into her as the jolt of her horse gallops forward. The last thing I see is the sun shining brightly down on my face and I try to smile at it in greeting. The last thing I feel is Santana's arms wrapped tightly around my body as she tilts my head into her shoulders. And the last thing I hear is her voice calling to me.

"Stay with me! Brittany, please, I love you. You know I will always love you the most, so please come back to me..."

* * *

><p>The steady beeping sound of a machine next to me is what wakes me, along with the quiet murmurs of two people talking by my side. I shift a little in discomfort and let out a groan when my limbs only move a little at my command.<p>

"Britt? Can you hear me? Oh, thank God, you're finally awake. The doctors said you've been conscious a few times but never for too long. How are you feeling?"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, Britt. It's me."

"Is that Rachel next to you?"

"No B. It's Puck, or technically, Detective Puckerman. Remember I said I knew someone who could check out the passenger lists? Well apparently the detective here was posing as TSA security and he's wanted to talk to you for a long time now."

I shift my eyes over to a clean-shaven man with a mohawk, that was definitely not TSA sanctioned, and I can see the questions in his eyes as he smiles down at me and gives me a little wave.

"Hi, I'm Detective Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. I know this is a bad time but I've been tracking someone for a very long time and I think you can help me out. Brittany, do you know where Santana Lopez is?"

"No. I'm sorry but I have no idea. Who is that anyway?"

* * *

><p>AN: So its been a Very long time coming for this chapter and yes I know its bad to leave on a cliff-hanger but honestly I could have done worse and just not updated haha. I'm here to say that I have survived Hurricane Sandy intact and no worse for wear but in lieu of everything I shall still try to update. Things have been hectic and if you've seen/heard the news about my dear city then you will know it's a bit of a mess everywhere now. But thank you all who have been concerned and I know a few readers out there are also around the area so I hope you guys are safe and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always around. Anyway, the short story has been put on hold because its gotten to a point where I don't know where or what its doing so I left it to my beta whom you all should thank for getting this update out. Thanks to everyone again for prompting/prodding and generally encouraging me to stop being lazy and just update haha. Read and review at your leisure :)


	14. Chapter 14

Proud. That was how I felt when I feigned exhaustion and sent the detective away. Who does he think he is? Trying to make me snitch on my girlfriend, the nerve of the man! I do, however, feel awful as I watch the anxious and relieved faces of Quinn and Rachel as they speak to me in soft voices, assuring me that a lot has changed over the past couple of months but that I don't have to worry about it now.

I have to admit that I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I am lying in a hospital bed instead of some far off hotel in a small town. My mind continues to swirl as Quinn quietly tells me that the airline has put me on permanent leave, which I take it as her politely telling me that I've been fired. On the plus side, due to the traumatic events involving myself being abducted at an airport, I've been guaranteed full medical coverage and a pretty hefty severance pay as long as I keep all airport and airline associations from the press. No matter, I'm in love with a mob boss's daughter; money probably wasn't going to be a problem.

Jolted by the thought of my bad ass girlfriend, I try to sit up and move but my arms and legs feel numb and the lethargic sensation I feel in my muscles aren't helping either. Rachel must have noticed my internal struggle to sit up because she takes a moment to walk over and smooth back my knotty hair. She begins to talk but a creeping headache begins to form behind my eyes and I shake my head as she mumbles about something. I finally look up at her when some of the pain recedes and I focus my attention back on her face.

"Don't worry, Brittany, everything will be alright. Quinn and I will take care of you once you get discharged. We even have everything all set up for you and Lord Tubbington, whom might I add is doing so well on the kibbles for kittens' diet I put him on!"

"What? Rachel, what are you talking about? Why is Lord Tubbington on a diet? What do you mean you're going to take care of me? What's going on?"

"Brittany, please calm down. You've just awoken and I really hope you don't over exert yourself; you'll just exacerbate your injuries. As I said before, there is no need to worry. I have already set up our guest bedroom and the minute you are better we can head home together."

"Rachel, my head is hurting, I have this stupid migraine and my arms and legs feel like jello. Now, I really want you to just tell me straight out, why am I going to your guest bedroom?"

"Brittany, didn't you hear me before? You don't have your apartment anymore. You haven't been paying your rent so your landlord called us to move your stuff out. We set you up in our guest room and even moved all of Lord Tubbington's things there too. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. We can have slumber parties and I won't have to be alone when Quinn is gone and-"

"I lost my apartment?"

Rachel's alarmed face is all I need to know to confirm the truth and I begin to hyperventilate as I am suddenly overwhelmed by everything going on. I don't know where Santana is, I lost my apartment, Lord Tubbington is on a diet and I'm now about to live with Rachel and Quinn! What is going on?

"Britt, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me? Come on, breathe. Everything is fine. You don't have to worry; once you're all set we can all go home together and focus on your recovery. Maybe Detective Puckerman will finally catch who did this to you. You're safe, Britt. You're finally back home now."

I look at Quinn incredulously before eyeing the entire room for some sort of sign or escape route I can take to avoid this craziness. What happened when I was away? My shared moments with Santana are all I can remember and I wonder if it really was just some fantastical adventure that ended abruptly. If it was, then obviously I am now paying for my negligence when I threw away my old and stable life for a dangerous yet exciting one. I can still feel the slight throb where they must've performed surgery on my head while everything just seems to have fallen into chaos ever since I stepped foot in the Lopez lair.

"You alright, B? How do you feel? Should I call someone?"

"No, Quinn I just… I need a minute alone. My head hurts something fierce and everything you're saying is confusing me."

"That's alright, B. I understand. I'm just so glad you're safe and back with us. I really missed you. I didn't know what to do when they told me you were kidnapped and then you went missing and no one could find you..."

"Quinn, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind me. You must be exhausted, Britt. How about I come back tomorrow with Rachel and check up on you. I have a surprise for you and I think you're really going to love it!"

"A surprise?"

"Yup. Now rest up. If you need any help, any help at all, call the hospital staff or tell them to call me. They know how to reach me and I'll have my phone next to me all day in case something happens. Please try to get some rest, you have a long recovery period ahead of you and I can't wait until you're back to the old Brittany again."

"Yeah, me too Quinn, I can't wait..."

After the couple left I lay there on my back wondering how everything had come to pass. I was lying in a hospital bed and back in the city with no job and no home. Definitely not the worse that has happened to me but it was a weird feeling to suddenly notice the normal everyday problems of an individual again. I regained the use of my arms soon after straining to move any part of my body and was relieved to find I could still move my hands.

Avoiding the damaged part of my head, I skim over my face quickly to feel the familiar indent of a scar long healed and the stringiness of my hair from not washing it. How long have I been in the hospital? My sense of time is askew as I try to look for any indication of a date but all I can see is the generic radio clock sitting on a desk next to my table. The neon bright colors indicating midnight blink harshly back at me as I grow frustrated at my restricted walking ability. I try to move my legs once more but they don't comply and the only good news so far about them is that I can feel a tingling ache running through them as I try to shift around in my hospital bed. At least I can still feel my legs, right?

* * *

><p>The next couple of months went by so slowly I was almost tempted to just make a run for it. But I knew better. My body needed to heal itself and forcing myself to stress through my rehabilitation would only push my progress back. After a month I was able to shuffle slowly to and fro and have thanked any deity available that I no longer need a bedpan for emergencies. Quinn and Rachel have visited me almost religiously every other day and dutifully brought reminders of my old life. Sometimes I look at Quinn and feel nostalgic about my carefree but stable job as a flight attendant but then I think about all that has happened and a tightness begins to form in my chest just thinking about Santana. Santana, my secret girlfriend whom I have yet to contact or even know <em>how<em> to contact.

Detective Puckerman stops by at least once a week to check up on me and I have a vague feeling that he is only sticking around to see if the notorious Santana Lopez will show up. I pray that she doesn't but a guilty part of me wishes that she would, just to whisk me away like so many times before. I stick to my story of amnesia to deflect his questions about my abduction and deny any inkling of where my girl might be. The only solace I have is that if law enforcement have no idea where Santana is then there is a slight chance she is safely hidden somewhere.

All I think about these days is Santana. Well, that and if I can hold my bladder until I crawl to the bathroom. I've already decided that once I get the okay from the doctors I will find a way to escape and look for the elusive woman. She can't be that hard to find, right? Last thing I remember is her getting shot and there was blood everywhere. I couldn't tell if it was hers or mine and I blacked out before I could find out. I did thankfully manage to hear and remember the last few words she said to me as I was blacking out. The ones I'd been longing to hear but was afraid to even voice myself. The words that I would've waited a lifetime to hear fall from her lips. Santana loves me and I didn't imagine it. Now all I have to do is find a way out of here to find out where she is.

A knock on my door has me calling out to the person on the other side before watching the tall frame of Detective Puckerman slip in with a good sized bag. The first few weeks of feigning amnesia was simple enough. Lie to the detective and just complain about being fatigued. But, over the course of the past couple of months I've gotten to know 'Puck', as he liked to be informally called, and have grown to genuinely like the man. A bit crass and perverted at times but overall a good natured and gentle man.

He tosses the bag onto my bed and pulls out a seat to sit nearby as I thank him profusely for honoring my wishes. I open the bag and smile wide as I touch upon every colored box of candy and sweet treats found in a store. My favorite Dot candies are mixed in with a few others and I rip the box open viciously before popping a few in my mouth and groaning at the sweet gummy goodness.

"Whoa, slow down there, Brittany. Don't want you to choke on one of those things, although you are in the best place in case you need medical attention. Or ya know, I can give you mouth to mouth if you like?"

"Detective Puck, if you ever tried anything like that I would shove this twinkie up into your ho ho. Capiche?"

"Roger that, Patient Pierce. Keeping my lips to myself, but you don't know what you're missing out on."

"I'm sure I don't. But thank you for the candies and sweets, Puck. That was real nice of you."

"No problem, just remember to throw the wrappers somewhere else. I don't want to get in trouble with your doctor or your friends for sneaking you some goodies."

"You're a good man Puckerman."

"And that's why I work for the good guys. Speaking of which, how are you today? You look a lot less dead since the last time I came."

"Thanks, you really know how to charm your way into a girl's heart."

"I try my best! But really, are you okay? I hate to ask again but do you remember anything at all? It's been months, Brittany… "

"I'm really sorry, Puck. I wish I could help."

"I know it's not your fault. I can't blame you for blocking out those memories either. I mean, I looked over that footage of Lopez kidnapping you and it certainly wasn't pretty. She must've kept you alive for a reason, although it looks like you took quite a beating for it. Maybe it has to do with your job as a flight attendant, was she using you to get around the world?"

"I don't know..."

"No one knows what she looks like, Brittany. Only you, you have to try and remember. Even Quinn doesn't remember although she gave me a vague description. It helps but not a lot. Please try, Brittany."

"I'm sorry, Puck. I can't. I just don't remember."

Turning away and crinkling the wrapper in my hands, I try to avoid the beseeching gaze that he sends me. I begin to fidget and I hope my nervousness isn't an indication that I am lying. I mean, I bet the man already knows that I'm keeping something back by the insistent way he asks every week. But I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone.

He lets loose a long sigh and I gently nudge a chocolate bar into his hands to appease his frustration. After silently watching him accept my offer and take a chunk off the top of the chocolate bar, I review my plans in my head. Puck won't stay appeased for long and sooner or later someone else will come along, who isn't as nice, to try and force me to give up Santana's whereabouts. Thankfully, I still have no idea where she is or how to find her but the second I can escape the confines of the hospital I will go in search of her.

I never planned to stay with Quinn and Rachel so their offer to let me stay with them fell on deaf ears, except for the part about Lord Tubbs. Still, I know he is a resourceful kitty and will somehow also escape the clutches of a health conscious Rachel.

Chatting with the detective only strengthens my resolve. He makes ready to leave but not before making a passing statement that sends a chill down my spine. I force myself to smile and give a little wave as he leaves but inside my mind is jumping all over the place. My hands instinctively reach for my knives, even though I know they are lost, so I clutch the bag of candy closer to me instead. His words linger in my mind all throughout the night and I lie awake in my bed wishing I had heard wrong.

"Try and rest, Brittany. Oh, before I forget, we recently caught someone who might know something about what happened to you. Some weasel named Jacob Ben Israel, or whatever. Hasn't said anything yet, but if I hear anything I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>Okay, so hiding out in a closet is definitely not my idea of fun but I had no choice. I'm not especially known for my smart decisions and obviously I shouldn't be at fault if I freaked out a little after Puck's words. Shit, they have Jacob Ben Israel. That nasty little imp of a man.<p>

I quickly grab the spare clothes Quinn left me from the closet and decide that immediate action needed to be taken. There was no doubt in my mind that Israel would squeal and then the government will have everything they need to track Santana down, along with using me as their bait. I won't have it. I won't let them use me to get to Santana. I need to get out of here.

I change quickly into the clothes and nimbly walk out into the hallway. Slowly and cautiously I listen for sounds of footsteps or the alarm as I use the wall to brace myself. Moving too fast will give me a headache and my limbs are not yet up to a hundred percent so I take my time to creep through the hospital. A slight breeze hits my cheek before I hear the sound of a door closing and I rip open the first door nearest me to find the broom closet. Closing it quickly behind me I listen as the familiar whistle of the night janitor walks by. I breathe a sigh of relief when he heads for the restroom instead of the door in front of me.

Not wasting any more time I shuffle towards the staircase, mindful of the noise my slippers are making on the linoleum floor. Quinn forgot to get me a pair of sneakers so I continue on in my standard hospital slippers until I reach the first floor. The hushed conversations of the sparse night shift medical staff prove them to be preoccupied while I take this opportunity to find my escape. I can't go through the front door without them spotting me and I can't use the emergency exits for fear of the alarm going off so I take the next best thing; an open window, in the women's restroom no less. The rectangular shaped window slats are positioned near the ceiling and I wonder how I can get up there let alone slip outside without breaking my neck. My limbs are still stiff and my body is sore from weeks of misuse as I try to loosen up and stretch, but that hurts even more as I stumble back toward the sinks and bite down on my lip at the pain shooting through my body.

Cursing my bruised body I push past the pain and crawl up slowly onto one of the sinks nearest to the window. I am sweaty and out of breath by the time I'm able to pull myself up and I now find myself face to face with the window. If I had more energy I could probably pull myself up on top of the window slat and perhaps slide out, but the way my body is malfunctioning now I can hardly climb four feet off the ground without feeling like there are razor blades in my muscles.

Stumped but unwilling to give up, I step up on top of the faucet to get a bit higher as I peek out into the night and the grassy lawn in front of the hospital. Freedom is so close, yet so far! Okay, you can do this, Brittany. Just ignore the pain. Not like you haven't experienced worse. I mean, let's face it; you are a bad ass, Brittany S. Pierce!

With that in mind I reach out to the window top and hold on tight to the handle as I take a deep breath and try to pull myself up. Bad idea. Oh my god! Horrible idea! I hold back a scream of pain out of fear of someone hearing me from the hallway. My entire body felt like it was on fire and any muscle I ever had was cramping and locking up. I stumble back and hit the mirror above the sink before leaning heavily against it; eager to sit down but afraid that I would never get up again. I can see my reflection staring back at me as I sob through my pain, my entire face a flaming red color and the thin bandage near my head already soaking in my perspiration. Fuck, that hurt like nobody's business!

I lean forward onto the mirror and try to calm my breathing so that eventually I am hiccupping and wiping my tears away. Staring into my own eyes I nod to myself as I strengthen my resolve. I breathe deeply and push the air out slowly as I continue to take a good look at myself. My skin definitely looks pallid and sickly while my pained eyes are surrounded by dark circles. My sunken cheekbones give my face a gaunt look and my hair is still as wretched. God, I looked horrible.

Feebly raising my hand to my reflection, I scratch at the face of the woman staring back at me. Everything has changed, including myself. Tracing my scar, I slide my palm all the way until I reach the bandage wrapped around my head and I grow angry at the man who gave me the mark. Santos Lopez; the bastard. The dead bastard, actually. A picture of his sneer comes up out of my memory and I slam my hand into the mirror with force regardless of the pain.

Hearing a slight scratching noise I look at my palm and then at the mirror again. What was that sound? Taking a closer look I notice that the mirror seemed to now be tilted at a weird angle. Gathering my energy I hit the mirror again and I watch in wonder as part of the glass begins to pop out. With renewed effort I grip the sides of the mirror and shift it side to side until the entire thing pops out and I place it carefully on top of the sink next to me. A small alcove is left behind and I spot a few items located in the back. Deftly pulling them out I am not surprised to find a small stash of weed with a lighter in a ziplock bag and a medium sized screw driver, which would explain the loose mirror. I guess someone really wanted a break in the hospital.

Throwing caution to the wind I immediately pull out the little rolled up blunt and lit up before taking a long lungful of the marijuana. I choke at the gritty taste to begin with but having done it a few times in the past I gradually slowed my intake and continued to puff. I wait for the effects to take hold before grabbing the screwdriver and working at the hinges of the window to my side.

If I can get the window pane unlatched then I have more room to pull myself up and out of here. Having spent enough time with Santana to be quick and efficient, I dismantle the window pane and slide it towards the ground. Not knowing if the effects of the weed will work as a natural pain killer, I breathe in and out slowly before steeling my mind and kicking off the wall to get a better leverage.

The pain is still excruciating as I lift myself up higher into the windowless hole. My plan to kick off from the alcove works and I am halfway through the window when I hear the sound of someone running down the hallway. Not wanting to waste any more time, I flip myself out the window and fall to the ground. Thankfully I land in a freshly laid out flower bed so my landing was soft as I hit the mushy soil underneath me.

It hurt like a bitch but when I hear someone crash through the bathroom door I bolt up and quickly walk out of the area. My head is a little fuzzy from the fall, and maybe the weed, but I make it to the main road and before I know it I am on the streets of the city in my hospital slippers. I stumble around at first, a little disoriented and confused until I start to notice my surroundings more. A familiar sign leads me to the closest train station and I eagerly enter the station area only to realize that I have no money on me.

Trying to get my bearings and keeping the panic at bay, I walk over to the subway and try to figure out where I need to go first. I can't head to Quinn and Rachel's place because they would send me right back to the hospital. I definitely don't have any other friends in the city I can trust so I can't go anywhere else. All places open at night require some sort of monetary purchase and I have no cash. So what am I to do? Deciding that standing alone in a train station looking at a map may not be the best idea at night, I head towards the turnstiles.

Having no other choice and deciding that this probably was the least of my transgressions over the past couple of months I crawl under the turnstile and quickly walk away to a bench to wait for a train. At least I can ride that around for hours and no one would be the wiser. Maybe I can think of where to go then. I hear the rumble of the train approaching the platform and I eagerly get up as it begins to slow to a stop and I head in through the opening doors. A few of the late night crowd are currently inside the train but pay me no mind as I sit in the corner and think.

* * *

><p>I had nothing and no one. What am I going to do? I have no idea where Santana is and I've just escaped from a hospital. I continue my journey, moving aimlessly and transferring from train to train. I'm not sure how long I've been underground until I find myself walking up a familiar set of stairs and exiting a familiar station. I guess my body naturally took me home. Or at least where my apartment use to be, if I had one that is. Feeling nostalgic and without any sort of goal in mind I head down towards my old neighborhood. I see the sun peeking out and realize that I must've been in the subway longer than I imagined.<p>

The same sounds and smells of the neighborhood waft towards me and my mind clears out the rest of the fuzzy feeling left behind by smoking. A few birds begin their call as the sun peeks out over the horizon and I see my building up ahead. Even with my body beginning to wake up and forcing me to realize I might've hurt myself some more in the fall, I trudge onward as I get closer and closer to my destination. I have no idea what I will do once I get to the front door, considering I have no keys and someone else is probably in my old apartment, but the sense of nostalgia is hard to ignore.

I reach the front steps and immediately drop down so I can sit, as the aches and pains of my body start to multiply. There's a good chance I bruised up my shoulder as that was the first body part to hit the ground. My legs are still stiff from not being used to traveling anymore and my entire body is full of aches, pains and sores from the commute. I probably looked like a dirty bum sitting on the sidewalk as I notice the once bleach clean hospital slippers are now tracked with dirt and blackened by the streets.

Not sure what I am waiting for, I continue to sit and wait for something to happen. Maybe somebody will come out early and let me in. I've been able to recognize at least half the tenants of the building and they all seemed nice enough. I would pay my weight in gold right now for a hot shower and a soft bed. A nice plate of greasy fried food would be great too. I'm so done with tasteless hospital food that if I see another plastic tray with my food sectioned out again I will throw it in the river.

I missed Santana. God, how I've missed her. At first I distracted myself with thinking about escaping and concocting schemes to trick my friends and the police about her whereabouts. But now that I think about it, I don't know where she is either. That scares me the most. There hasn't been a time where we've been separated for a long while without at least some assurance that we will be together soon. I don't know what to make of my feelings anymore. I'm trying really hard to keep the wild imaginings of my brain at bay, but the last image of Santana on the ground and bleeding just doesn't help.

If I could see her, hear her or even touch her then maybe I could finally feel safe and rested. All this worrying is just raising my anxiety level and I can't seem to function without my better half. She changed my life and now I don't know how I could live it without her by my side. I missed her so much and the feeling of my heart breaking every day when I don't hear from her rips away another speck of hope I have of seeing her again. I still won't entertain the notion that she might be dead somewhere, I especially refuse to think that she would not see me for this long if she had a choice. I have faith in her and with us that somehow she will find me or vice versa.

As I wallow in my self-pity I almost don't notice the steady pace of someone walking towards me. If being with Santana didn't make me hypersensitive to my surroundings then I wouldn't have realized the man heading in my direction until he was almost in my face. As it so happens I sense his approach a few feet away and look up in time to catch a steady nod he sends in my direction. It was but a glance but his familiar Asian features strike a memory and I vaguely remember him to be one of Mike's body guards. Or, more specifically, one of his men that held a gun in my face. I open my mouth to speak with him as he nears but his gaze and direction changes course quickly and he walks by me without even a hint of recognition. I question whether or not I am seeing things and my mind is so confused that I am now making things up.

Taking another look at the man walking away, I don't notice anything out of the ordinary. It looks like any other man walking around in a jacket and jeans on his way to work. Did he really look at me? I can't be sure since the last time my focus was on the weapon aimed at me and not the man behind it. All I remember was a fuzzy image of an Asian man dressed neatly in a black suit. I almost dismiss the whole encounter entirely until I watch as the man begins to roll up one of his sleeves to check his watch and the faint markings of tattoos peek out from under his sleeve.

That was all I needed to see before wobbling my way towards the man as he turns a corner and I stumble quicker to follow him. This was the first clue in weeks of anything and I wasn't about to lose it just because my body is sore. I hold onto the building walls as I quicken my pace and continue to pursue the man that might lead me to the whereabouts of my girlfriend. Turning the corner quickly I breathe heavily out of my mouth as the exertion and tired body catches up to me. I catch sight of the man as he calmly walks away from me again and I am tempted to call out to him in the street but something keeps my mouth shut and I just continue to struggle to follow him.

We walk a few blocks more and my body almost crumbles under the stress as I start to sway on my feet. We finally turn one more corner before I see him standing next to a large black car while holding the door open and staring expectantly at me. I breathe a sigh of relief as I hobble my way into the car and pass the man, whom I've secretly named the white rabbit during the time I've followed him. A few markings peek out from above his collar and I give him a nod in recognition when he bows as I step into the car. Luck isn't on my side as I look expectantly around in the car for a familiar pair of brown eyes but come up empty. Life never is that easy, is it?

When the disappointment of not seeing Santana in the car passed I realized that I was in for another silent ride as the driver and Mike's bodyguard resolutely kept their eyes straight and did not speak one word to each other or to me. I watched the streets pass by as long as I could before the lull of the car's movements rocked me to sleep until we arrived at our destination. Yet again Mike has whisked me off someplace which I've no idea where or how to get to without consulting him or someone he knows.

The car suddenly jolts to a stop and I wake up, sitting up suddenly from the back seat of the car. Looking for any sort of familiar landmarks, I realize we're now in the darker areas of the city where the inhabitants of the night life and illegal activities go on. The afternoon sun shone down on top of me as I realized that only a few hours had passed and the seedier residents of the neighborhood had yet to wake. Already accustomed to being escorted at someone's command, I follow the two men in front of me as we exit the car and walk towards a seedy looking hotel. A bit of nostalgia claws at my heart as I realize that going to nameless hotels is how Santana and I first became acquainted. I trip on a step as I remember all our times together but thankfully the man behind me holds me steady and I mumble a strangled thank you out to him before shaking off his hand and continuing forward.

A small keycard is pressed into my hands as the men point towards a door before turning around and leaving. I don't even bother getting my hopes up as I open the door and I'm not surprised to find a simple bed and bathroom with the shades drawn and no Santana in sight. Not bothering to think about anything else, I head to the bed and flop down onto the questionably white sheets before promptly falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door lock being picked wakes me up from my sleep and I open my eyes to a dark room instead of the afternoon sunlight creeping under the blinds. At first I'm disoriented but my mind quickly pulls on my memory and I immediately open up my other senses to figure out who is entering my room. The door opens and I feign sleep as a strange rhythmic tap of something hitting the ground resounds around the room before a step and then a shuffle as the person quietly closes the door behind them before stepping into the room. The step and shuffle continues to follow the tap as I guess where the person is in the room.<p>

I try to internally assess how able my body is in case I need to fight but I can still feel the soreness in my muscles and the fatigue from having too little sleep and stressing my body beyond its limits. I wait for the person to come closer before I grab the first thing off the table and chuck it at them, hoping to beat them in an element of surprise.

I must've thrown something heavy because the person immediately falls in shock and I take the opportunity to pick up the object again, which turned out to be a large bible, before jumping on top of the person and aiming to hit them with it. A large stick smacks me across the face and I am thrown off balance before I feel them push me onto my back and I struggle against their weight as the stick begins to come down on my throat and I start to choke.

Before I can scream out for help the body above me stills and I hear the stick being thrown away as familiar hands come across my face as I choke on the much needed air suddenly filling my lungs. Something tickles my memory and the distinct smell of antiseptic brings my eyes up to the person in front of me as I recognize the deep russet eyes staring down at me. I smile and begin to tear from almost choking to death and meeting my assailant again, but I can't help holding back my emotions when I feel my heart sliding back into place as I continue to stare up at the woman whose been holding it captive since we've met.

"Britt? You okay? Oh my god, I almost killed you! Please say something, oh god, please be okay..."

"Santana..."

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm right here. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please say something, babe…"

"I found you, San. I love you too."

She chokes out a laugh before smiling down at me and shaking her head. I always did find her ridiculously beautiful when she smiled at me like that. Her dimples and scrunchy nose came soon after, complementing her lovely face while her eyes showed the kindness that her words and actions could never express.

"Jesus, Britt, yes. Yes, you found me, silly girl. God, I love you so much, so fucking much. You are one hell of a woman, but god help me if I don't love you more for it. I really hope you know that, Brittany, I love you so very much."

Yup, totally knew she did.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you all enjoyed doing whatever it is you like doing during the holidays. Please thank my beta killercereal for pushing this out even though she had to contend with my horrible draft. Because it is the season I thought I would update this before the year is over to show that I am still alive and will eventually finish this story. The show has become impossibly ridiculous to watch and I hope this fanfic is helping your Brittana heart. If not then I hope my next story will :)


	15. Chapter 15

I scramble to kiss her as hard as I can wherever my lips happen to touch. I couldn't believe it. After everything that happened to us I would never have believed that the one thing I'd been missing was within reach. My eyes are already tearing and I'm sure I've been a blubbering mess since she told me she loved me but my body refuses to stop pouring out all the emotions I have for the woman.

Hearing Santana softly shush me is when I start to realize that I've been mumbling and hiccupping a string of words containing the word love and her name. I don't quiet down until she pulls me into a hard hug and I let loose a cry of relief at finally having her with me again. My cries quiet down to soft sniffles and I take a second to just squeeze her tight, wishing I could mold her to me so that we will never be apart.

"Britt, I love you, god knows I love you but I can't really breathe and I think we've been on the floor for the past hour. Do you maybe want to get up?"

Nodding my head to her question I pull her in for one last tight hug before sitting up and kneeling in front of her. My eyes have adjusted a little in the dark and I become worried when I see Santana use the edge of the bed to push herself up onto her knees. I reach out to see what is wrong but she gently pushes my hand away and gestures to the table lamp instead. Taking that as my cue I scramble up off the floor and turn on the light, casting our shadows against the walls.

"Santana…what happened?"

She makes a shooting motion at her leg before grunting and lifting herself up onto the bed. I turn to look around for the stick and find an ornate wooden cane on the ground. I gingerly pick it up off the floor and lean it against the bedside table before kneeling in front of her and lifting up her leg. I look into her eyes to mutely ask for permission to roll up her pants. A quick nod and I slowly push the material up her leg and just over her knee.

At first I don't notice anything unusual until I remember that she was shot in the back of the leg. I turn the leg slightly towards the light and I cringe inward at all the fresh pink lines etched into her skin. One still had stitches in it and I cautiously touch it as I begin to trail my fingertips around her new scars. The flesh was still tender and red in most areas so I avoided touching those. Not being able to resist I press a quick kiss to her knee before sidling up her body and slowly easing her back on the mattress so that I could lie right on top of her.

"Does it still hurt, San?"

"Hmm yeah, I guess, but Susan's got me on some great meds. The only trouble is walking around since I'm still not used to the cane yet."

I pause momentarily as I keep count with every breath she takes and close my eyes, content when I feel her fingers run through my hair. Her nails gently scratching against my scalp gives me a slight shiver and I press my head closer to hers as I hum out in pleasure.

"The bullet hit the bones in my leg and kind of shattered them so by the time I got some help getting it out it was already messed up. They kept me asleep during the surgeries until they finally deemed it safe for me to move without injuring myself and that's why it took so long to come and get you. I'm so sorry, Britt. I would've come sooner but Mike said if they hadn't drugged me then I would've come looking for you and I would've exacerbated the problem even more. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"I missed you so much, Santana. So damn much. I had to stay in the hospital and I couldn't move without someone watching me. Quinn and Rachel moved all of my stuff out of my apartment because I got evicted. And now you're hurt more and my body is still sore and I think I got high before-"

"Stop. How about we lie here for a few minutes, okay? I just want to take a second to feel you against me and hold you close. It seems like forever since I've gotten to do this and I want to spend as much time as possible being with you. Is that okay?"

"More than okay."

My nap before was definitely not enough as my eyes begin to droop and I shuffle further into Santana's warmth. At some point she maneuvered my body fully onto the bed and pulled up the comforter over us. I didn't want to sleep for fear of not seeing her again when I woke up but she begins humming a soft melody and my mind completely slips back into the realm of shapeless dreams and colors.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start again but this time my heartbeat calms instantly when I feel the weight of someone's arm across my hip and I turn over to see Santana's sleeping face right beside mine. I control my breathing and movement for fear of waking up my sleeping companion but I continue to watch her. Not being able to help myself I lift a finger to trace over her face lightly and I giggle softly when I see her cute face scrunch up in annoyance.<p>

The hand on my waist comes up sluggishly to rub her nose before falling back to the same position and pulling me closer. I snuggle into her, happy and content in finally being able to wake up before my ever alert protector. Soft snores begin to emit from her mouth and I try to keep my laughter down by chuckling into her chest. Being so close to her heart I lean more into her and rub my face against the rough fabric of her shirt.

The smell of her invades my senses and I remember the pang of loneliness from the hospital as I waited for the day Santana would come. The slight smell of antibiotic cream is already something I've connected Santana with and I breathe it in greedily, knowing that the medicine is working its magic on my girlfriend. The hand on my hip slides over as Santana's body turns more into me and I pull her further in as I take comfort in the calm and familiar aspect of being in a hotel room with the woman I love. I smile wide when I feel a warm hand slide under my shirt and begin exploring across my back.

"It's too early to be creeping on me, Britt. Go back to sleep, love."

"Says the woman with her hand up my shirt. Morning, San."

Her thumb presses down on my spine as she drags her finger up and down the middle of my back making me arch and moan at the way her massage feels. She begins using the rest of her digits to squeeze and rub at the sore muscles and I stretch further as I feel the tension leave my back.

I feel her move away but before I could protest her body slides on top of my back as she now has use of two hands which divest me of my shirt before kneading harder into the sore muscles I accumulated yesterday. My body relaxes further and she takes her time rubbing out the kinks and knots in my back. I sink further into the mattress as she begins to use her lips to kiss delicately over my skin.

"God, that feels good, San. You won't believe what I had to do to get out of the hospital yesterday."

"My sources tell me that you hid out in a bathroom until you unhinged a window and flipped out onto the lawn. Very MacGyver of you, my dear."

"How did you know?"

"Mike told me. I had him delegate some of my guys to keep a watch on you while I tried to fight off Susan and her kid to let me out early so I could get to you. I just landed yesterday actually and I was going to come get you myself but you snuck out before I could even think up a plan. You know, I'm really proud of you, Britt, and I'm sorry for taking so long."

"Don't be sorry, San. I got out, didn't I? Besides, I'm super proud of myself too!"

"You did very well, I'm impressed."

"Oh yeah? How impressed are you?"

"Very."

She mouths the word over my back as her lips continue to climb towards my neck while one of her hand stretches over my arm until she slips her fingers in between mine and I hold onto them tightly before pulling it to my lips and kissing each one. She finally reaches my neck and I tilt my head as she presses closer and begins to nip and lick in the area. I almost don't notice that her other hand has left my back until I feel them unbutton my pants and reach past my underwear to tortuously slide in between my wet folds.

The noise that comes out of my mouth isn't even remotely human sounding as she continues her motions and I take in a sharp breath of air when she begins to rock her hips into mine. They begin to guide my own as I lay under her trying to push her fingers into the one place I want them most. I whine when her fingers come close to my opening and a hard push of her hips was all I needed to have them inside me but they play coy as she barely slips them over my opening. They slide back up and instead swipe deliciously over my clit. I almost cum when she applies a little pressure on the small nub but I'm more focused on how her hips are pressing down harder into me. My own body follows along and soon I am writhing underneath her, unable to flip her over or form coherent words to tell her what I want, though I'm sure she is well aware of what I desire now.

I curse her out when her fingers decide to take another trip back down and I push my hips up along the bed to catch her fingers but all I receive is another rough push of hips, forcing me literally to dry hump the bed. She laughs at my attempts to wiggle underneath her trying to find some sort of friction as she guides her fingers right back to the edge of my opening again. This time I call out her name pleadingly and she answers me back by shushing me and biting hard into my neck. Her fingers plunge into me and I eagerly push my body up to meet them. She uses her hips to guide me faster into riding her fingers and I feel her clench our hands tighter as she uses the leverage she has on top to push harder into me.

The heavy breaths next to my ear tells me that I'm not the only one feeling the need to reach a climax. I turn my head back towards her as I kiss her wildly and greedily suck on her tongue when it finds its way into my mouth. I pull back and close my eyes as I bite my lips from screaming as an orgasm rushes through my body. Santana's fingers continue to pump in and out of me even as my body shakes from being pleasured. My breathing quickens when I don't feel her stopping and another round of tingle inducing burst of pleasure rushes through me.

My body is already gearing up for another explosive orgasm as she finds my lips again and kisses me with wild abandon. I can feel the restriction of her pants riding up behind me and I reach my free hand backwards to try and reach for the zipper. After several trial and error moments I finally unzip her pants and reach my hand as far into her panties as possible. The wetness I find there only spurs me on to find my goal as she continues her relentless dance inside me.

The loud knock on the door pushes everything to a screeching halt as we breathe heavily against each other while turning our heads sharply towards the door. Her hips still their movements above me but mine are still trying to coerce her fingers into continuing but another loud knock on our door stops me completely. Someone from outside calls out for Santana and she hollers back with a slight twist of her fingers and I grunt at the feeling of her beginning to slide out of me. I quickly squeeze my legs to keep her hand still before turning back around and biting her hand in retaliation.

"Ow, Britt. That hurt!"

"Ma'am, you alright in there?"

The rough voice calls back into the room before knocking again. Santana playfully glares down at me before answering the man behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do want?"

"I was told to come check on you. Our flight back to base is ready to take off in a couple of hours. Do you need any help in there?"

"Just because I have to use a cane now doesn't mean I'm a cripple for life!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it wasn't my intention to-"

"No shit it wasn't. I'm fine so go away!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I listen as the man's heavy footsteps begin to walk away from the door and I sigh in relief as I begin to laugh out loud at the odd interruption. I can still feel the slick warmth where my hand is still awkwardly reaching into Santana's pants and I begin to reach further in to get closer to my goal but she shifts lower and I pout at her for evading my advances.

"Santana, if you still want the use of your other leg you will let me give you an orgasm right now."

"Babe, we kind of have to leave soon..."

"If you leave me lying here like this, Santana, so help me god I will beat you with your own cane."

"Not that a little S&M won't spice up our sex life but we really have to go, mi amor. I haven't even showered yet and I really don't want to get on another plane smelling like a hospital."

"I just came from a hospital, San."

"I know. So how about we call a rain check and I'll make it up to you when we land again?"

"No."

Deciding to take matters into my own hands I flip her off my back before turning around and pinning her arms above her head. I immediately begin to press my body into hers and kiss up her neck but a loud hiss of pain makes me pause and I look at Santana's face in worry. Her teeth are clenched together and I lift up off of her to try and find where I've hurt her by lightly touching around her body.

"San, oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Where are you hurt? Tell me please. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. God, I'm so stupid, always so stupid. We shouldn't even be doing this, we should get you back to Susan, she'll know what to do and how to help. Hold on while I get-"

"Wait. Brittany, stop. I'm fine, I just need a minute to-"

"You are not fine! I hurt you! I should've been more careful. What was I thinking doing stuff like this when our bodies aren't even healed yet?"

"Babe, slow down please. I'm alright. I just pulled something when I rolled over. I just need to relax the muscle. Besides, have you looked at your body? It's kind of hard to resist you. And you're not stupid, stop saying that."

"But I just-"

"No buts, now help me stretch so we can take a nice relaxing shower."

* * *

><p>Although I'm slightly disappointed that I was unable to return any favors to my girlfriend, we did enjoy a nice hot and warm shower. Full of warm caresses and sweet lady kisses. It was a bit hard trying to keep my hands to myself but I kept in check as I just enjoyed my time with her instead. By the time we emerge from the bathroom we are reminded about our time constraint so we dress quickly and I make sure Santana takes her medication before I help her step outside. Careful to keep a hand on her waist and another on her free arm I maneuver us down the steps and into the waiting black car.<p>

I shake my head a little when I see our driver trying to help my girlfriend into the car but instead gets clobbered with her cane so I move forward to ease her into the car to avoid any more trouble.

"I got it, Britt. God, I'm not a cripple, alright?"

"I know, sweetie, I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry, Britt. I guess I'm just tired of people treating me like some kind of invalid."

"I understand but I don't think the driver wants to get hit again and we really need to go so lets just enjoy our ride together and not argue okay?"

"Okay."

Considering that my girlfriend is already leaning up against me as the car starts I smile when all I hear is an answering grumble as her medication seemingly kicks in. I watch her cutely scrunch her nose when I kiss her eyes as they begin drooping. She stares tiredly up at me for awhile and I wonder what she is thinking about. Her thoughts are apparent when she puckers up and leans up slightly to kiss me on the lips. I happily lean down to indulge her for a few minutes as we make out in the back seat of the car.

We stay close even as our lips part and she keeps her eyes closed as I pull her gently into me and lean her head onto my shoulder. I turn a little when I feel her arms wrap around my middle and I, in turn, cuddle up closer to her. The safety and content I feel in her arms lulls me into a drowsy state as well and I lean down to kiss her before whispering to her that we should take a nap. Her only response was to place a soft kiss at the base of my neck before bidding me good night. I whisper back an I love you before following her into the realms of my dreams.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, we're here."<p>

I shake the cobwebs out of my head as the driver looks towards Santana cautiously before looking back at me for direction. I nod at him before turning to my girlfriend and gently shaking her awake. Her response was to cling to me tighter and I laugh when she tells me to come back to bed with her. Knowing that we needed to be somewhere soon, I shake her a little harder and let her rub the sleep out of her eyes before blinking and focusing back on me. Endeared by her cute mannerisms and the way her hair seemed to be sticking out in different directions I lean in to kiss her firmly before telling her the car has stopped.

"Not that I don't love the mysteriousness of all our adventures, San, but where exactly are we going?"

"We're meeting Mike and Susan in Detroit but we have to fly again. I would drive but Susan says I'm not allowed to operate any heavy machinery until I'm medically sound."

"I don't mind flying but you should listen to Susan more, she is the doctor after all."

"Shows how much she knows, I operated you just fine before, didn't I?"

I smack her arm lightly when she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at me but I can't help but laugh. I scoot myself out of the car first and find myself in the parking lot for a small airstrip and glance over at the only jet on the runway. I reach out to hold Santana as we walk over to the air jet and keep a steady hand on her back as she climbs up. I follow her in and notice a more luxurious interior than the ones I've taken with Santana before. The seats are plush and the interior more sleek. This was obviously a private and very personalized aircraft and I begin to realize who it belongs to as every item is embossed with a cursive S. L. on it. I cringe a little from the knowledge of who originally owned the jet but feel my anxiety pass as Santana situates herself and calls me over as she pats down on the seat next to hers.

"So how do you like my new jet, Britt?"

"It's nice..."

"Come sit. Apparently dear old dad had some expensive tastes that he kept hidden away from everyone."

"So, do you like own everything now, San? What happened?"

She shifts herself in her seat as I sit down beside her. I buckle us in by instinct when I hear the engine turn on and I take ahold of her hands when I catch her wringing them and looking anywhere but at me. I kiss her fingers as the propellers beside us begin turning and the plane rumbles forward onto the gravel landing strip.

"I know this isn't exactly the place or time to tell you this but I feel its sort of necessary since everything that has happened to us."

"What is it, Santana?"

"There's no way to sugar coat this so here it goes. I've more or less become the de facto leader of Lopez La Secta. Or at least, what's left of it. The word got out that I killed Santos so now a whole bunch of people are pissed and confused. Since technically I'm of his blood I should be inheriting the whole damn thing but a few old bastards think because I'm a woman, too young and stupid, that I can't control the whole gang. Mike has been helping me crush a few of them out and bring everything back to order again but there's still some people out there who think they can do a better job than I can. But I guess that's the gist of it really."

Her eyes are pleading with me to understand and I do but my emotions have been on a roller coaster ride since I've been with her and it's a little slow on the intake of such important news. Does this mean new dangers? Are we being chased again? What does it mean? Am I dating a mob boss? What happens if the cops catch Santana? Do we have to hide our entire lives? Am I going to need a body guard? What types of horrible things will I find out about this gang? What types of horrible things will I find out about Santana? What am I going to do?

All these questions and thoughts rush through my mind as the plane ascends into the sky and I feel a bit light headed for the first time since traveling by plane. I knew I was exhausted and the sense that everything just became overwhelming is catching up to my body so I lean back and close my eyes before trying to rub out an oncoming migraine.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Hmm fine. Just give me a minute first, San."

"Alright."

I know I'm worrying her but being a mob boss's girlfriend all of a sudden is a big change from just being a gangster messenger's girlfriend. Or at least that's how my mind is thinking about it. Am I going to end up one of those grieving mob boss wives with their husbands in jail or dead or something? I didn't want Santana to go to jail, ever. But this line of work doesn't really have a good ending. I mean look at Santos, he totally got what was coming for him but still, it's not like the job itself is safe. And what about all those bad things that come along with a gang? Could I live with myself if I stayed with Santana through all that? Will she change into someone like Santos? Will I change?

A gentle hand brushes away my hands before replacing them on my head and kneading firmly into my tension spots. My headache slowly recedes and I see Santana's' concerned face looking at me. I try to smile reassuringly but even that comes out more like a grimace and I watch as her expression begins to sadden before she takes her hands away completely.

"Santana..."

"I know it isn't ideal. I know I'm putting you in more danger and I hate myself for doing that. But god knows I'm a selfish person and I want you by my side at all times because I love you so much I can't bear the thought of being away from you again. But I also realize that if I did love you as much as I say I do then I should give you the chance to leave me at any point in time. You aren't a prisoner, Brittany, and I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. We'll probably land in a couple of hours and there will be a car waiting to bring you wherever you want to go. I just want you to be happy, Britt, and I know I can't really give you that kind of life with the hand that I've been dealt."

"You know you have an annoying habit of doing that?"

"What?"

"Thinking that you don't deserve me. That I would be better off without you."

"But Brittany, I'm a mob boss! I kill people for a living! I'm a murderer! You don't understand-"

"I understand just fine, Santana!"

I look at her incredulously and in disbelief before deciding that enough is enough. I grab the back of her neck and pull her in to kiss her roughly, making sure to bite and suck as hard as I can. Obviously words weren't getting through to my girlfriend's mind so I suppose I have to get physical. At first she didn't react until I push a little harder against her to elicit some kind of response. Finally, after a few seconds and a deep breath, she comes back just as forceful and I swear if the beeping of the seatbelt sign hadn't turned on I would've made good on my offer to reenact our coupling at the hotel room on the plane's carpeted floor.

We reluctantly part but keep close together even as I mindlessly go through the motions of checking if our seat belts were still fastened. That and I wanted a reason to continue exploring her body with my hands, even if were weren't going to christen the company's air jet. Trying to catch my breath and wiggle my hands underneath her shirt, I smile when she breathlessly whispers my name and I kiss her lips just to cement the fact that I had actually taken her breath away.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what was that?"

"That, my dear Santana, is my way to shut you up from now on when you're being stupid."

"Well then I guess I should be stupid more often."

I giggle along with her before she leans forward to kiss me softly this time and I notice how red and bruised her lips are. I let her peck me once before putting a hand on her chest and slowly pushing her away but I keep my hand there when she looks at me curiously. Taking my free hand I find one of hers and bring it to my lips before speaking.

"Santana, I know you love me dearly and you want the best for me but right now I want what's best for us. I don't want you to continue thinking that you don't deserve me because that's not true at all. I know I've said this before but I choose to be with you. Because for once in my life I want to be selfish and take chances, I want to be with you. I want what belongs to me and I won't let anything get in the way of that."

Moving my hand towards her heart I give her chest a little push before emphasizing the word mine.

"I love you so much, San. There's no way I could leave you without breaking my own heart and I shouldn't have to because my heart belongs to you. I trust you to keep it safe like you trust me and no matter how bad things get I would never leave you. Your heart, body and soul is mine, Santana. Why do you keep trying to steal it back?"

"I'm not, my love, I swear. I just want you to be safe. And now more than ever I just want to fly you somewhere safe. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

"Honey, nothing will happen as long as I'm with you. I trust you, I always have. Now I need you to trust in my decisions. You belong to me, Santana, and there is no one on this planet that can take you away from me, not even you."

"Te amo, mi amor."

"I love you, too."

Her smile is so free and honest that I just melt and I hug her to me for the rest of the flight as we snuggle up to each other and enjoy the moment. By the time our plane descends I am happily nestled into Santana's body and only straighten up when the pilot announces that we're landing. I help Santana out of the plane and am not shocked to see two separate black cars waiting across from us. They seem to be waiting for us and I look at Santana when I feel her eyes on me.

I am mesmerized by how searching and open her expressions have become and I nod my head at her as she searches my face for any hesitation. She then signals to one of the drivers and he promptly turns around and drives off. I smile when she begins to pull me along to what I assume is now our ride and give her cheek a quick little peck for her decision. She definitely made the right choice.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for me updating! Not as consistent as I would've hoped but I definitely did try. Hope you guys all liked this chapter. I was going for the right amount of Brittana interactions to counter what I've deemed the wreckage that is the show Glee. There is no words to describe the absolute chaos is that going on in that show so I've resorted to writing a bit more for the Brittana fandom instead. Thank you guys for reading and I really hope you enjoy the story thus far. If you haven't yet then please check out my other fic Dulces in my Life, I will be updating that next. It is short and sweet just like all you good people haha. Thanks again for reviewing and here's to hoping RM will sort his shit out lol


	16. Chapter 16

The grass is always greener on the other side.

Whoever came up with the original quote had clearly never been to Detroit. At least, not the area that I'm currently riding through. It consists of burned out houses, abandoned stores and empty streets with hardly a soul to be seen. A quiet and somber fog cloaks the city and I wonder what happened for it to end up this way, a muted fragment of what was once a great city.

My thoughts begin to wander and I wonder if I had chosen to leave Santana would I be somewhere safe and half way around the world by now instead of watching the city around me pass by. I certainly don't regret my decision to stay with the love of my life but once in a while I wonder what my life would be like if we hadn't met. I smile and shake the stray thoughts from my mind. Santana is the best thing to happen to me. She opened up my eyes to the wonders of the world both good and bad and I know that my happiness will always be with her.

Once we exit the freeway onto the smaller streets I can count the number of cars that pass us on one hand. We've been driving around for at least half an hour and I have no clue where we are headed but as long as Santana's warm hand stays enclosed in mine I am happy to follow wherever she leads. The driver seems keen on ignoring us as he concentrates on watching the roads and I smile at how Hollywood-esque everything seems in the new age mobster film that is now my life. The presence of the ever silent and brooding goons, mob boss fights and, of course, throw in a little action with me as the protagonist stuck in the middle of it all and voilà, movie magic.

I turn to Santana and watch as she sleeps, curled up into my side and think back to my life before I met her. It was aimless and monotonous and now the past names and faces blur by, unimportant. Here and now I am next to the woman I love and riding off into our charred and broken sunset in the streets of Detroit. It's not exactly romantic but with one look at Santana's face I am automatically pulled into her and can't imagine ever leaving her.

Stroking her face lightly I try to imagine another existence where our lives were less like an action movie and perhaps more like a romantic comedy. Giggling and brushing over Santana's lips, I laugh a little at my whimsical thoughts and kiss her lightly. I feel my girl stir a little and I pout a little for accidentally waking up my sleeping beauty. The feeling dissipates instantly as she opens her eyes and I am drowning again in the open and beautiful way she looks at me.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that, Britt, I might have to stop the car and personally escort you to a private location and have my devious way with you."

"Oh my! Whatever will this damsel in distress do?"

"Damsel, huh? Says the woman packing throwing knives and killer reflexes?"

"Hey now, that's not fair, San. You got me those knives as a present and it's not my fault you're such shit at dodging things."

"Oh, is that right?"

Before I could reply I feel her stick her fingers underneath my shirt and start tickling me and I burst out laughing while trying to push her hands away. I try in vain to get a hold of her hands but she evades my attempts by prodding me harder until I lose all control and beg her to stop. A few tears slip out of my eyes and I brush them away as my laughter subsides and I pull Santana towards me to give her a kiss.

The world drifts away as I lean into her and I bring my hands up, running them along her strong shoulders and up her neck until my fingers get tangled in her hair. I take the opportunity to gently massage her head. The low groan that emits from Santana's mouth only makes me grin as I press a little harder in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

This goes on for a few minutes before a muted cough from the driver pulls me away and Santana grumbles a few words in Spanish that I recognize as curses. I laugh and kiss her sweetly for looking and acting surly but cute at the same time. I watch her take a look out the window and swear I see the cogs in her mind working as she takes note of everything outside. Not that there was much around to look at. The last animate object I saw was a lone car passing us by.

The outside world looks more akin to a zombie apocalypse and I vaguely think about the possibility of it happening until I feel the car slowing down as it reaches a warehouse. Graffiti covers the entire surface of the building and I can see all sorts of debris and wild vegetation littering the property. The eerie part is the quietness of it all. Bits and pieces of humanity can be seen from the shoe lying in the grass to the various broken bottles all over the place. The only missing part are the humans. Where did everyone go?

* * *

><p>The decayed buildings surrounding us look as run down as the warehouse we are pulling up to and I suddenly feel saddened by the thought of the history and culture that is now buried under all the rubble and weeds. The abandonment that can be felt all around makes the area even more somber and I look on as the driver pulls into a driveway and gets out. I look to my girlfriend for guidance and she smiles softly at me, patting me lightly on the knee instead as we watch the driver pull out a key and unlock a padlocked and rickety old door before sliding it to the side.<p>

"San?"

"Almost there, Britt. Hold on."

"Where are we, Santana?"

"Technically, still in Detroit, but a lot of the buildings have been abandoned and people have just moved away. It also doesn't help that the city had to file for bankruptcy not too long ago so places like these have just sat unused and broken for a while."

"So nobody lives here anymore?"

"You might get residents a little closer to the city proper but nobody comes this far out. We've caught a few photographers once in a blue moon trying to sneak in and take ruin-porn type pictures but we just rob them and scare them off so they never come back."

"It all looks so sad…"

"A prime example of what happens when structure and social decline is left alone and ignored for years. Everything decays and dies and something else takes its place."

I was about to ask more questions but the driver chose to climb back into the car at that moment and continued to drive further into the warehouse. To say I am a little disappointed and surprised there was not a fabulous secret lair located inside was putting it mildly as I look around and see nothing but empty space and questionable rotting support beams. Curious about our current location and the reasoning behind us sitting here I turn to ask Santana but keep quiet when I see her pull out a phone and dial before setting it to speaker.

"You cannot call this number, Miss. It is not for you."

"Definitely wasn't expecting you again. Aren't bodyguards supposed to be silent and just stand in the corner somewhere? Why are you answering the phone?"

"This is procedure, Miss. You know this."

"Apparently I should know a lot of things. You still didn't answer my question, where's your boss at?"

"Outside. He is busy now."

"Busy busy?"

"Too busy, yes."

"Great, let him know I have to meet with MJ first and I'll see him later."

"I will tell him, Miss."

"Okay. Hey, by the way, what's your name, bodyguard?

"I cannot tell you, Miss. You know this, it is procedure. Goodbye."

The phone ends and we sit in silence as the sound of the phone dial rings between us before Santana picks it up and hangs up. I watch as she smiles and shakes her head at the device before chucking it out the window. I'm about to ask why but the driver takes that moment to reverse suddenly and I hear a crunch as the tires roll over the now squashed phone and I jerk a little in my seat from the abrupt motion.

"The hell, San? Why did he just do that?"

"You heard the bodyguard, its just procedure, Britt. Never know who is around listening to our calls and what not. You can never be too careful, right?"

"There's a difference between being careful and paranoid, Santana. You and Mike take it to the next level with all this secrecy and what not. I thought we were going to get you checked out since your leg is still hurting you. Wait, who is MJ? Are we heading somewhere else now?"

"Caution has kept me alive so maybe being a little paranoid goes a long way, Britt. We'll go see Mike later but first I need to make another pit stop. Things are changing and I want to make sure we're on the winning side of things. MJ is going to help me. Well actually they might not but I have something they want so hopefully I can get what I want as well."

"What is it you want, Santana?"

"Besides you?"

"Be serious, San…"

"Honestly? A way out. Things are going to get worse before they get better and I can't tell if I'm going to make it through it all. I can't guarantee things are going to end well for me but I'll be damned if anything happens to you, Britt. I'd die before I let that happen."

"Please don't say that…"

"I have to. I refuse to lie to you and tell you that everything is rainbows and unicorns because it's just not true. If anything does happen to me, MJ can take care of you and I can at least rest easy knowing you'll be safe."

"What is going on, San? Tell me."

"War, my love. We're about to go to war with some very dangerous people."

* * *

><p>To say I'm concerned is the biggest understatement of the century. I make sure to hold onto Santana's hand as tight as possible as the car moves through the desolate neighborhoods of Detroit and I dart my eyes to the shadows and windows to check for our enemy. Unfortunately my girlfriend has decided to take a nap after revealing her news of an upcoming gang war to me so I wasn't able to ask any more questions.<p>

I bite my lip in worry when I see the many creases marring Santana's forehead as I watch her face contort in concern. I try to soothe her worries by cuddling up close and murmuring quiet reassurances into her ear but it seems to have worsened her dreams as she begins to struggle and her eyes dart wildly underneath her eyelids.

Is this how she normally sleeps? I don't ever remember seeing her like this in her sleep but then again I haven't had a normal night's sleep with her for ages. Is this why she always seems to be out of the bed when I wake up? Fearing she'll end up hurting her leg in her sleep, I shake Santana as hard as possible to rouse her from what seems to be a nightmare.

"Wake up! San, you need to wake up, right now!"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, Britt? Where are we? Stop the car!"

I'm quickly shoved under Santana's arm as she whips out a gun and points it directly at our driver who quickly hits the brakes and I feel the car drift a little as we skid along the thankfully deserted road. The tension in the air is thick as I feel Santana breathe heavily above me and I peek out from under her arm to see our frightened driver with his hands still on the wheel and wide eyes peering back at us through the rear view mirror.

"Ma'am?"

"What? Where are we?"

"On the road, Ms. Lopez. We're about 10 minutes away from our destination as per your instruction. Is something wrong?"

"No, just keep… keep driving. Let's go."

"Yes, Ms. Lopez."

I can feel her body relax exponentially and I hear the thud of the gun as Santana drops it in favor of pulling me up slightly and pressing a long and soft kiss against my forehead. I had so many questions but decide to keep quiet for now as I feel her lips move towards my mouth and I scoot up to meet her halfway. We kiss slowly and deliberately as I feel Santana take deeper breaths and I place a hand on her chest to make sure her heartbeat is slowly easing back to its regular rhythm.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Britt…just antsy I guess."

"Do you normally sleep like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in a never ending nightmare."

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen to us, Britt. I'm especially worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…"

"You won't lose me, San, I promise. We're like two magnets; we'll always find a way to be together again. Don't you believe in fate?"

"I'm inclined to say no but you're just going to prove me wrong anyway, aren't you?"

Ignoring her cheeky smile and smacking her lightly on the arm I try to finish the rest of my sentence but I feel the car slow down and realize we're now parked outside a nondescript apartment complex. A few people walk up and down the street but overall it's a seemingly normal neighborhood.

The driver begins to get out and I ease myself back into my seat before he opens the door and extends a hand towards Santana first. She gives me a quick kiss before shuffling out with her cane and waiting for me to follow suit. I exit and follow along as Santana walks towards one building in particular and I wonder if this is where we're meeting this MJ person. I discreetly check underneath my shirt for my throwing knives and silently thank my brain for reminding me to strap them in earlier in the car. I think that traipsing around the world with a known criminal has definitely taught me to be a bit more aware and cautious.

I'm not shocked when I see Santana pull out a gun and hobble up to the intercom before using it and jabbing an apartment number with the tip of the muzzle. What I don't expect is the door to fly straight open and slam into her as a large man barrels past her and bears down on our driver, striking the gun he has in his hands and knocking him flat onto the ground. I try to reach my girlfriend first as I see a trickle of blood run down the side of her face, probably caused by the front door slamming into her head on, but stop in my tracks as a crowd of armed men surround us with their guns pointed straight at our heads.

Déjà vu flits through my mind as I stand stock still with my hands in the air and silently pray that Santana is alright. The sound of footsteps catches my attention and I zero in on the woman casually walking towards my unconscious and hurt girlfriend. I certainly don't miss the pistol in her hand as I take in the curvy black woman circling around Santana as she takes her time slowing eyeing her up and down.

What I don't expect is for her to step hard on Santana's hurt leg and I try to rush forward to help but a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me as I struggle futilely trying to get to her side. The loud scream is what stills my actions as I see Santana try to sit up with the foot still pressing down on her leg. The woman presses harder and I see my girlfriend wince in pain before screaming at her to get off.

"You got some nerve, Lopez, I'll give you that. Now you've got about 5 seconds to tell me why you're here before I crush your leg and use it to beat the living shit out of you."

"Fucking shit, MJ, get the fuck off!"

"One."

"Jesus Christ, that hurts! Are you crazy, woman?"

"Two. By the way, I thought you would've been much smarter than this, bringing only 2 people with you is a sure fire way to get you killed. Didn't Mike teach you anything?"

"Fuck! Get off, get off, get off!"

"Three. My patience is wearing thin, Lopez. You of all people should know not to mess with me. Or do you need another bullet hole in your back?"

Not being able to take the sound of Santana hurting any longer I reach for one of my knives and jam it straight into the thigh of the guy holding me. His grip loosens and I reach for another knife hoping to throw it at the woman but the sight of her gun now placed directly in the middle of Santana's head stops me and I jolt to a complete halt. She keeps her eyes pinned on me as she eyes the knife in my hand and then my face.

"Where'd you pick this stray up from, Santana? She certainly doesn't look or act like a Lopez, that's for sure. But then again you've always been the one that can see the potential in everyone before corrupting it and using it for your dear old dad. Not a bad way to recruit a gang I'd say, but you know all about that don't you, Lopez?"

"Santos is dead, MJ! You know I didn't have a choice! He would've killed Sam if I didn't say anything!"

"Liar! You ruined us, you ruined me. You're nothing but Satan's spawn and I hope you rot in hell. Time's up, shoot them all."

"No! Wait! He's not dead! I know where Sam is!"

"The next words out of your mouth better be the truth or so help me God I will stomp your scrawny ass out and use you for target practice, Santana."

"I swear! Let's be honest, Wheezy, do you think I am dumb enough to come here looking for a fight without more backup? You should give me more credit than that."

"Don't call me Wheezy, my name is Mercedes! You're a lot of fucked up things Santana but you're right, you certainly aren't that dumb. Now tell me, where is Sam? Where is my husband?"

"Can you at least stop squishing my leg? It's already fucked up and I don't need it to get any worse!"

"Serves you right you piece of shit! Bring these punks inside before I change my mind and murder their asses!"

I'm shoved roughly from behind towards the building as I turn around and watch a couple of guys pick up our unconscious driver and then another pair lift Santana over their shoulder. I follow along as we head up a few flights of stairs in single file, all the while keeping an eye on my girlfriend. I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear her complain about being manhandled and I can't help but shake my head at her childish behavior. Here we are being threatened with bodily harm and my girlfriend is complaining about not having her cane so she could walk up the stairs herself.

* * *

><p>By the time all three of us are in the room I've already scoped out 3 possible escape exits and I silently thank my old training as a flight attendant for that. The room we're led into is a decent sized office space, nothing as opulent as Mike's office but definitely well used and comfortable for the woman now sitting behind the large desk in the center of the room. The person named Mercedes hasn't said a word to us since we were all unceremoniously dumped onto the only couch in the room. She slides into her chair and rifles through a few papers on her desk. The presence of the gun close to her hand isn't lost on me as I look at Santana and wait for her lead.<p>

"Thanks for not shooting us, MJ. I know it took-"

"Shut up. First, don't call me MJ. You're not allowed to call me that anymore, it's just Mercedes now. Second, you're telling me where Sam is now or I will cripple your other leg and shoot your two lackeys over there."

"Okay, Mercedes, calm down. If you'll just let me explain, I don't personally know where Sam is but this guy over here does. Too bad one of your dudes knocked him out so I guess we all have to wait for him to wake up."

We all turn our heads towards the slumped body next to me as I take a look at the growing bruise on our driver's face. Wincing at the huge knot on his forehead I estimate it'll be some time before he wakes up again. I turn towards Santana to see her smiling awkwardly back at the woman behind the desk and I pray that the next thing to happen isn't a bullet into one of our heads.

"You better be joking, Santana…"

"If I said no would you still shoot me?"

"I'm very tempted. Now tell me the real reason why you're here. Trust me I ain't got all day and don't give me that bullshit about telling me where Sam is. You would've sent a messenger instead of coming here in person."

"I do care about Sam, you know that, Mercedes. As much as Trouty mouth and I fight all the time, he is still one of my best friends and my brother. We grew up together working our way up the ranks and watching each other's backs. I'm not proud of what I did to him, to you both really, but he's alive and so are you. Isn't that worth it?"

"You sold us out! We were going to run away together, run away from all this shit! But you, you told Santos where we were hiding and they took him! I should kill you right now for all the shit you put me through. Fuck you, Snix!"

"You knew he would never stop coming after you two until he made you one of his pawns. Your family practically owns all of Detroit and the Southern states not to mention most of the trade on the East coast. Sam was going to die before he let Santos get to you. I saved his life! He might be locked up somewhere but at least he's alive, Mercedes. Besides, you knew the consequences of falling in love with a Lopez."

The tension was so thick in the air that I thought we were all going to choke on it. I was also so confused about the conversation in general and I must've looked the part because the next thing I feel is Mercedes's eyes boring into my head and I turn around to find her staring straight at me. I feel Santana shift over and cover one of my hands that I didn't realize was shaking and I'm thankful that my girlfriend is nearby to calm my nerves.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Fuck you, Snix, I ain't talking to you, I'm asking blondie over there. You aren't a Lopez, are you? At first I thought you were one of Santana's lackeys but now that I think about it you don't really have the mannerisms of one. I mean I should know, I married one. So, tell me, blondie, who are you and why are you hanging around that bitch?"

"That's enough, Mercedes!"

Santana's grip on my hand tightens and I squeeze back in assurance as I look between the now calculative expression on Mercedes's face and the anger radiating off of my girlfriend. I didn't know what to say or how to answer Mercedes so I stayed quiet and let whatever is going on between her and Santana pan out. Unfortunately I wasn't able to be silent for long as I watch Mercedes's face transform into shock and then confusion as she looks between me and San before blurting out what I've feared she has deduced.

"Oh my god, you're in love with Santana aren't you, blondie? Oh, this is fantastic, and here I was thinking that Snix could never have a heart. Haven't you heard? The consequence for falling in love with a Lopez is a hard price to pay. I can't imagine what you even see in Satan's daughter…"

"She isn't Satan's daughter! Santana isn't like that at all and I'm sure she's very sorry for what she did to you. I don't know what happened in the past to you guys but aren't we all adults? Shouldn't we look ahead instead of to the past?"

"You don't know anything about me, girl, and if I were you I would be very careful about how you speak to me. I don't know what kind of weird drug Santana slipped you but you clearly don't have an understanding of who Snix is. Your Santana, the same one you are so infatuated with is nothing but a lying, thieving and back stabbing punk. A two-bit gangster. A person that loves only themselves and sacrifices everyone around her. If I were you, girl, I would take the next chance to run as far away as possible, the only thing that'll come out of loving a Lopez is pain and heartache."

"Santana isn't like that!"

"But Snix is and they are the same person! I don't know who you are but I'm giving you fair warning, the only thing that'll happen in loving someone like Santana is death. And judging from your face I can already see you've come close to death's door a few times already. You sure got a mouth on you though. What's your name, girl?"

"It's Bri-… I mean, my name is uh… it's um…"

"I'm going to find out sooner or later, blondie. Who are you?"

"Susan! My name is Susan."

"You must think I'm stupid. Mike's wife was named Susan and she's dead so if I were you I would start telling the truth and stop being disrespectful to the deceased. Wouldn't want the Triads to come knocking on your door now right?"

"But she's not dead…"

"What did you say?"

"Susan isn't dead...and I'm not lying, my middle name is Susan too."

"You have some explaining to do, Lopez, get over here right now! You know what to do."

* * *

><p>The next 30 minutes had to have been the strangest so far from the time Mercedes began yelling at Santana to the moment our driver began to wake up. No sooner had Mercedes told San to move towards her, two large beefy men came in and held me down as I watched Santana slowly get up off the couch and walk towards the desk. I tried to fight and get up as I could see that walking without the cane was hurting her but try as I might I couldn't get up.<p>

I hear the sound of a drawer being opened and watch as Mercedes throws what seems to be a handful of rice on the floor before ordering Santana to begin kneeling and explaining to her what happened. What's odder is that Santana doesn't complain and her movements are practiced as she stiffly lowers herself to the ground and puts her hands behind her head. A brief hiss of pain is all that comes out of her mouth as I watch her grit her teeth and slowly explain that Mike's family is truly well and alive.

Mercedes's face remains impassive and I begin to worry as I see my girlfriend begin to sweat and every now and then shift painfully on her knees. Clearly this is punishment but definitely one I've never seen or experienced. I try to inch closer but the men behind me continue to tighten their grip on me as I watch Santana explain our situation and everything that has happened since. Every minute that passes I can see pain flit across Santana's face and I tried desperately to say or do something to get us out of this situation.

My savior comes from beside me as I turn at the sound of a loud moan from our driver. Finally the man is beginning to wake up and I can tell Mercedes and Santana have noticed as well. Not even bothering to let Santana finish her story I watch as Mercedes bears down on the man next to me and roughly slaps him hard in the face before screaming at him to wake up.

"You best stay awake boy before I send you to join your boss on the ground over there. Do you understand me?"

"Ma'am?"

"Don't ma'am me. You know the rules, get down on your knees over there and tell me where my husband is or so help me god I'll make you and your boss kneel there until the rest of the week."

Even in his disheveled and beaten state I am thoroughly surprised to see our driver lumber out of his seat and mechanically drop down by Santana before putting his hands behind his head also. What even is this insane punishment? Not willing to let my girlfriend suffer anymore I urge the man to quickly tell Mercedes what she wanted to know. He slowly shakes his head a little and speaks quietly to Santana before receiving a small head nod from her and clearing his throat before speaking.

"Sergeant Evans was recently discovered to be held on a private island off the coast of Florida. After the death of Santos we raided the compound but found only remnants of a hasty retreat. However we have acquired information about the whereabouts of Sergeant Evans. He was taken by Santo's second in command, Sebastion Smythe, and is headed towards Las Vegas to meet with others to help him secure his foothold in La Secta."

"Smythe? That slime ball of an asshole is trying to head La Secta? Never did like his skinny ass. What does he want with Sam?"

"I don't know, ma'am, I assume it's as leverage in case you decide to move in on him in case Ms. Lopez seeks you out for an alliance."

"So now you need my help to help beat Smythe. Who would've thought Satan's daughter herself would be kneeling on my floor asking for help? But you're use to this aren't you? I heard Santos would make you kneel for days without food or drink and the first person that touches the ground with their hands gets it chopped off. Effective and motivating, don't you think so, Lopez?"

I watch as Mercedes locks eyes with Santana and for a long moment I thought nothing would come out of this trip and we were all going to die there.

A quick nod had Santana off the ground and back on the couch as one of Mercedes's men dropped her unceremoniously next to me. I hear her labored breathing and I immediately look towards her leg for any apparent wounds but find only heavily bruised knees and I sigh in relief before hugging her to me.

"I'm not stupid, Santana. I know what it meant for you to kneel down in front of me like that. Not exactly a bad punishment I have to say for you La Secta kids. Them rice kernels really dig into your skin after a couple of hours. Sam used to tell me all about how you guys had to kneel there for hours just because one of you botched up your assignments but wouldn't admit to whose fault it was. I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to me and Sam but I also don't want to waste any more time when my husband is out there. Get your gears and guns, we're going to Vegas."

* * *

><p>AN: My god its been a while hasn't it? A little over a year right? I'm sure you're all surprised I updated and probably angry as hell for taking so long haha. I'm sorry, life got in the way and refused to give me any motivation to write words down. I am still dedicated to finishing this story. We're almost to the end I think so hopefully I can get it all out there. I do apologize for not keeping up but I'll definitely try hard to keep on the path. You can thank my beta for that, go say say happy birthday and hi to her killercereal ), also she writes hilarious fics!

On a side note, brittanacon is coming up and unfortunately I can't go. But I'm donating a tshirt to an attendee there who didn't buy one so shoot the brittanacon organizers an email/ask on their website if you are going and would like a shirt. If you want I can even do a 1 shot or prompt to whoever gets it. Now if you think this is a good idea, I urge you to poke your favorite authors and see if they are willing to do the same to support the fandom and the organizers of brittanacon.

Lastly, thanks to everyone for messaging me, poking me and yelling at me to finish this story. And thank You for reading, reviewing and keeping up with me this far :)


End file.
